


SONATA

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene un trabajo estresante y cansado, pero que lo llevará directo a donde desea. Su vida entera está planificada, y todo va tal como él quiere, hasta que un músico se cruza en su camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EL VIOLINISTA EN LA NIEVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriLila (Mirita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/gifts).



> Fic escrito, con mucho cariño, para Mirilila en el Fluffyfest 2013

** CAPÍTULO 1: EL VIOLINISTA EN LA NIEVE **

****

_Enero, 2003, Londres_

[Theo]:

_¿Dónde andas? Sanders está que se sube por las paredes. No es agradable._

_[Draco]:_

_Dudo mucho que Sanders sea capaz de dar tres pasos seguidos sin sufrir un infarto. Estoy en la cafetería. ¿Quieres algo?_

_[Theo]:_

_Quiero que te apresures. Estos tipos me están volviendo loco._

Draco puso los ojos en blanco; al fin uno de los dependientes de la tienda lo llamó. Salió a la calle, acomodó el tirante del maletín en su hombro y le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente. Enero se estaba tornando demasiado frío, pese a que hacía dos días que no nevaba, el viento soplaba con fuerza y algunas lluvias hacían hielo en las aceras, por lo que había que caminar con cuidado, más de uno en su oficina ya se había resbalado y lastimado.

Anduvo con pasos rápidos, pero tratando de ser cuidadoso, por las dos calles que lo separaban de su oficina, en cuanto entró al edificio soltó un suspiro de alivio. Saludó con un asentimiento a las señoritas de recepción y se coló en el ascensor antes de que este se cerrara.

Mientras subía, enumeró mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Era miércoles y la semana se estaba tornando más complicada de lo esperado. Además de la reunión de la mañana, tenía más reuniones programadas para la tarde, y en la noche tenía que estudiar un estado financiero que necesitaba ser aprobado a más tardar el viernes.

Suspiró profundamente y cambió su expresión a una más sonriente, al tiempo que el elevador se abría en el piso quince del edificio. El ruido de la atestada y ocupada sala de trabajo lo envolvió mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes, saludando a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Subió las escaleras que lo llevaba al segundo piso, donde estaban las oficinas administrativas, y encontró a Theo cerca de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, traía una gran cantidad de carpetas entre las manos y no parecía del todo contento.

—Señor Malfoy, un gusto verlo esta mañana —canturreó Lisa, su secretaria, apareciendo de pronto y tomando el abrigo y el café de manos de Draco, que asintió en respuesta.

—Pensé que no llegabas —jadeó ligeramente preocupado Theo en cuanto Lisa desapareció.

—Nueve en punto, Theo, tal como dije —dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones.

Draco empujó la puerta de reuniones y el pequeño grupo que estaba sentado dejó de hablar. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, toda  la gente con la que trabajaba era mayor, con más experiencia y por lo tanto con más malicia que él. Sabía que en privado hablaban de él como “el mocoso con suerte”, aunque Draco podía jurar que lo menos que tenía era suerte. Su puesto lo había ganado a punta de esfuerzo y astucia, y no pensaba detenerse hasta pasar por sobre todos esos tipos que ahora lo veían con desprecio y algo de condescendencia.

—Buenos días, señores —saludó con educación.

—Malfoy —exclamó Brandon, un hombre mayor y de cabello entre cano con mucho sobre peso. Draco no recordaba haberlo visto nunca sin sudar. Era desagradable. —, pensamos que llegarías tarde.

—De ninguna manera. —Draco se sentó en el segundo asiento después del jefe de la junta y sacó su portátil y algunos papeles.

—¿Terminaste todos los informes que requerimos para la junta? —preguntó Sanders, su jefe directo; un hombre rechoncho que siempre vivía pegado a una taza de café y a un cigarro.

—Por supuesto. Tenemos todos los datos, no te preocupes —respondió Draco rápidamente, mientras revisaba su celular. Theo, desde el otro lado de la mesa le había vuelto a mandar un mensaje.

_[Theo]_

_Si tú no le hicieras los informes, se quedaría sin trabajo._

Draco sonrió, pero no contestó, programó el móvil en silencioso y se concentró en mostrarle los informes a Sanders, que miraba todo con gran interés.

Un instante después, Franklin Turner, dueño y jefe de la junta de la revista financiera en la que Draco trabajaba, hizo su aparición. Detrás de él venía su asistente, una chica alta y de cabello rubio que siempre lo usaba en un moño discreto. Era bastante guapa y seria. Los rumores decían que era amante de Turner, aunque nadie lo podía probar, por supuesto. Draco estaba casi seguro de que ella era lesbiana, se lo decía su instinto; aunque claro, tampoco había pruebas de ello.

—Caballeros —saludó Turner, mientras se acomodaba en la silla a la cabeza de la mesa. Su asistente bajó la intensidad de las luces y cerró la puerta. Turner detestaba que la gente llegara tarde o lo interrumpiera, así que no permitía a nadie entrar una vez que él llegaba.

Theo, asistente del área de contabilidad y que siempre asistía a las reuniones para tomar notas por encargo de su jefe, el señor Smith, suspiró con cansancio y puso las manos en el teclado de su portátil, listo para tomar notas.

La reunión duró casi hasta la hora del almuerzo, estaban evaluando los nuevos presupuestos y la nueva cara de la revista. Hasta hacía poco más de un año la revista había sido una de las más vendidas en el mundo financiero, sin embargo las cosas habían ido de pronto en picada y  sin ninguna explicación aparente. El tema preocupaba a todos en la oficina, si no salían del bache, empezarían a despedir gente. En ese entonces Draco era un asistente del área administrativa, tenía algunas ideas pero no tenía quien lo escuchara, así que en su tiempo libre se dedicó a investigar sobre la situación de las revistas financieras y las posibles causas para la baja de ventas. Con lo que consiguió hizo un gran informe; adicionó sus ideas para repuntar las ventas y se lo presentó al señor Relish, su jefe directo, que lo miró con fastidio y no solo no le quiso recibir el informe, sino que lo mandó de regreso a su cubículo, advirtiéndole que si se volvía a meter en temas que no le competían, lo reportaría. Relish y él nunca habían tenido una buena relación, su ex jefe era una persona terca y que no escuchaba razones de nadie. No quería cambiar la forma de hacer las cosas y a quien no le gustara se podía ir por la puerta. Draco, pese a la advertencia de Relish, persistió, pero ya no con su jefe directo. Durante casi una semana se las arregló para que lo enviaran a todos lados del edificio, cargaba consigo el informe que había preparado y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, acorraló al señor Turner; le explicó lo que hacía y lo que pensaba y qué era lo que había preparado. 

Luego de eso había pasado más de una semana sin que recibiera noticia alguna y casi estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando el señor Relish lo había mandado a llamar. Draco disfrutó mucho la expresión rabiosa de su rostro mientras le informaba, delante del señor Turner, que gracias a su informe habían decidido mandarlo al área de publicidad, como subgerente. Se ganó una gran felicitación del presidente de directorio y el odio de casi todo el mundo, pero eso a Draco no le importaba mucho, lo importante era que estaba un paso más cerca de tener una gerencia en esa revista. Y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Por lo pronto, Draco sabía que faltaba poco para que pudiera hacerse con el lugar de su jefe.

Cuando la junta terminó, Turner abandonó el edificio, seguido de su asistente, mientras que los demás permanecieron en la sala de reuniones por un rato más, terminando de ajustar algunos detalles.

—Y la hora del almuerzo ha llegado, ¿a quién le apetece una pasta?, he estado pensando en eso toda la mañana —dijo Camile Hawes, gerente de inversiones.

Pronto todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a un restaurante que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿No vienes, Malfoy? —le preguntó Sanders, mientras Draco terminaba de guardar sus papeles.

—Gracias, pero no puedo, tengo algunas cosas que avanzar.

Draco se despidió del grupo y caminó hasta su oficina, pero antes de entrar, Theo lo interceptó.

—¿No irás en serio?

—Ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo con ellos, se pondrán a beber y tomarán uno de esos almuerzos que duran cuatro horas.

Theo miró alrededor y luego se acercó un poco más a Draco.

—Ellos pagarán, como siempre, ya sabes cómo son… Tú mismo dices que hay que relacionarse y eso...

—El que me inviten me tiene sin cuidado, y lo de relacionarse, realmente no creo que pueda sacar nada bueno de pasar la tarde con ellos. Me detestan y lo único que buscan es dejarme mal delante de Turner. No iré, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Antes eras más divertido, con el tiempo te estás volviendo un amargadito que no piensa más que en trabajar. Te vas a hacer viejo muy rápido.

Draco arqueó una ceja, Theo y él se conocían desde el último año en el colegio, habían coincidido en la universidad, donde habían tenido algunos encuentros, pero nada serio. Draco nunca había tenido tiempo para tener nada serio con nadie nunca. Cuando Draco empezó a trabajar en la revista supo que Theo no había podido conseguir trabajo y no dudó en recomendarlo. El chico nunca lo había dejado mal y había cumplido con todas las expectativas. Solo que, a la vista de Draco, tenía un defecto, no se tomaba el trabajo tan en serio como debía.

—Estamos en un punto importante, Theo, la revista necesita que nos concentremos, no que vayamos por allí comiendo y bebiendo.

—Yo sí iré —se encogió de hombros Theo —, al fin es comida y vino gratis, y pasar la tarde en algo más entretenido que trabajar.

—Ese es tu problema, yo tengo cosas que atender.

Theo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se marchó.

Draco entró a su oficina, la cual era bastante grande en realidad, tenía un par de sillones y un sofá de cuero donde sentarse a conversar y un escritorio amplio y de madera oscura. En el reposaba un portarretratos con la imagen de su familia. Su padre, su madre y él en el centro; en el fondo se veía en todo su esplendor la casa donde había crecido, en Wiltshire; lamentablemente la casa ya no era lo de antes, pese a los esfuerzos de sus padres. Junto al portarretratos estaba el reloj de arena, hecho en oro, que su padre le había regalado cuando fue ascendido. Draco sabía que, pese a que el reloj era bastante antiguo, pero su verdadero valor recaía en la tradición. Ese reloj había pasado de Malfoy en Malfoy desde hacía varias generaciones, su padre lo había recibido cuando había empezado a trabajar en el Banco Inglés;  y lo había tenido en su escritorio durante décadas, hasta que tuvo que abandonar su trabajo. Draco se sintió muy feliz el día que su padre se lo dio porque significaba que su padre reconocía en él a un adulto, a un hombre capaz de mantenerse solo y de sacar adelante la familia.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo la voz de Lisa por el intercomunicador —, lo llama el señor Thompson, desea discutir con usted algunos detalles.

Draco suspiró y levantó el teléfono.

—Ponlo en la línea, Lisa.

*

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

*

Draco levantó la vista cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a su móvil.

_[Theo]_

_Puedo apostar mi escaso reino a que estás en la oficina… Vamos, Draco, es media noche, hasta tú necesitas relajarte._

Draco hizo un mohín de descontento, pero le dio la razón a su amigo, se le había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido.

[Draco]

_Tú no tienes reino… además ya estoy a punto de salir. Tú también deberías dormir._

[Theo]

_También podrías relajarte saliendo a bailar un rato. Nunca hace daño._

[Draco]

_Hace daño cuando tienes que trabajar temprano al día siguiente. Me voy a dormir. Diviértete._

Draco apagó su portátil y recogió sus cosas del escritorio. Se estiró con cansancio y luego caminó hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. No había nadie más, solo los señores de seguridad, a los cuales Draco saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Llegó hasta el sótano del edificio y se metió en su auto.

Llegó a casa casi a medianoche. Calentó una cena en el microondas y se sirvió una copa de vino mientras veía el noticiero, repasando las noticias financieras del día en la otra parte del mundo antes de ir a dormir.

*

Draco se levantó, como cada mañana, a las seis y media. Subió a la trotadora y mientras seguía monitoreando las noticias, hizo sus ejercicios acostumbrados.

Salió a las ocho de la mañana y se dirigió hacia las oficinas, dejó su auto en el sótano y luego caminó a la cafetería, entró con pasos veloces, pues hacía demasiado frío, ordenó lo de siempre, saludó a las personas que conocía de ver todas las mañanas y suspiró aliviado cuando tomó al fin su vaso caliente. Salió con la misma prisa con la que había entrado y entonces al salir lo envolvió un sonido que parecía fuera de lugar. Un sonido que, sin embargo, lo transportó automáticamente a noches de fiesta, a un salón iluminado, al recuerdo de su madre vestida elegantemente y sonriendo, mientras los demás la saludaban y admiraban.

<http://minus.com/l8eJrUkgkyPv1>

Se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar, el frío normalmente lo habría hecho ir corriendo de vuelta a la oficina, pero no podía moverse, mientras observaba a aquel muchacho: era delgado, con la cabeza cubierta con un gorro de lana roja, algunos cabellos negros se escapaban a los lados; sus ojos permanecían cerrados tras las gafas redondas y sus labios ligeramente apretados. Su forma de sostener el violín era perfecta, tenía el rostro inclinado hacia un lado y su cuerpo se movía lentamente, con el vaivén de la melodía.

Algunas personas se habían quedado también de pie, observándolo. El muchacho, sin embargo, no se distrajo hasta que la pieza terminó. Entonces abrió los ojos y Draco se sonrojó violentamente por la mirada verde brillante tras las gafas que lo había pescado mirándolo.

Varias personas dejaron dinero dentro del estuche del violín abierto y Draco aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí, caminando con prisas hasta las oficinas, mientras el violinista sonreía y saludaba a sus donantes.

Durante todo el día, sin embargo, la melodía siguió resonando en su cabeza, así como la imagen del chico sosteniendo el violín, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con atención. Más de una vez se sintió tentado a mirar por la ventana, aunque desde allí no se veía la cafetería, solo para asegurarse de que el chico seguí allí.

Pese a todo trató de concentrarse en su trabajo; solo se detuvo para tomar un almuerzo ligero con Theo, quien se la pasó parloteando acerca la noche anterior, había descubierto una nueva discoteca gay y trató de convencer a Draco de ir, asegurándole que si no salía pronto, se le iba a olvidar hasta como era el sexo.

Al anochecer Draco manejó por la calle con lentitud, el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tal como imaginó, no estaba ya frente a la cafetería.

Esa noche no cenó viendo las noticias financieras, como siempre, en su lugar puso en el equipo de sonido el CD de Niccolò Paganini, el cual ya hasta había olvidado que su madre le había regalado.

*

Harry se ajustó el gorro y luego se colocó el violín sobre el hombro, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, esa mañana de invierno le apetecía algo más alegre, así que empezó calentando el instrumento, para luego iniciar con el Concierto para violín Nº 3 de Mozart, se dejó mecer por la música, disfrutándola, dejó de sentir frío, o la presencia de las personas que se detenían a observarlo, hasta que llegó al final. Se preguntó si aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios estaría nuevamente por allí. Varias personas lo aplaudieron y dejaron algo de dinero en el estuche de su violín; dispuesto a no perder tiempo, continuó con algo mucho más interesante, tocó un popurrí de canciones que había preparado antes, donde mezclaba Green Day, Pachbel y Coldplay.

<http://minus.com/lbzBq4W7c2ULVQ>

Cuando terminó abrió los ojos y nuevamente el chico estaba allí, mirándolo con asombro. La mañana anterior el chico se había sonrojado ligeramente antes de irse, esta vez Harry le sonrió de lado un instante, eso pareció perturbar mucho más al chico, que inmediatamente, con su maletín colgado del hombro y su vaso de café, se alejó por el mismo camino que el día anterior.

Harry frunció el ceño un momento y luego se concentró en tocar una pieza más, tenía tiempo todavía para sacar más dinero.

*

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

 

*

Draco, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, usó su computadora para algo más que trabajar o estudiar, buscó la última canción que había escuchado del violinista de la cafetería, le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pasó un buen rato hasta que por fin la pudo encontrar. Escuchó la letra y la melodía y recordó al grupo de cuando estaba aún en la universidad. Se pasó el resto del día tarareando la canción, luchando nuevamente por no bajar a la cafetería y por concentrarse en el trabajo.

*

El viernes en la mañana, Harry tenía una reunión con su tutor en la Royal Academy of Music, donde estudiaba desde hacía casi tres años violín y piano, conociendo lo exigente que era su tutor, no se le pasó por la cabeza siquiera ir a tocar a la cafetería temprano, y practicó durante un largo rato antes de llegar a la Academia.

Su tutor, un pianista consagrado, el señor Foster, ya lo esperaba, sentado delante del piano de cola, tocando una melodía triste.

—Harry, ¿cómo has estado estos días?

—Bastante bien, me parece, pero he tenido algunos calambres en los dedos.

—Eso es por estar tocando fuera estos días de invierno —ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry, el hombre continuó —, no creas que no me he enterado, ya sabes cómo es esto, las paredes hablan.

—Necesito el dinero y el centro comercial donde estaba tocando hasta hace unas semanas está ahora clausurado porque están haciendo reparaciones —se excusó Harry, mientras sacaba de la mochila las partituras para practicar.

—Debes tener cuidado, este frío no es bueno, no quiero que te enfermes.

—No se preocupe, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo, entonces tenemos solo tres semanas para el recital de San Valentín, ¿ya tienes elegida la melodía?

—Creo que sí, a ver qué le parece una de estas —se animó Harry, mientras se sentaba detrás del piano.

—He visto que no has invitado a nadie para el recital —continuó hablando el hombre, hojeando las partituras que Harry le había dado.

—Claro que sí, vendrán mis amigos.

—Sí, pero me refiero a alguien más, a alguien especial… Solo unos cuantos alumnos son elegidos para tocar en el recital y aprovechan la fecha para invitar a su pareja.

—No tengo tiempo para parejas en este momento.

—El amor inspira, muchacho, a ti te gusta componer, pero hace mucho que no veo nada nuevo.

—He estado ocupado. Además, no solo el amor inspira, también la amistad, el viento, los árboles… no sé, muchas cosas.

—Pero nada como el amor, nada como el amor —suspiró el hombre antes de escoger una de las partituras y señalar a Harry para que empezara a practicar.

Harry se olvidó del amor, o mejor dicho de la falta de amor en su vida, y empezó a practicar.

*

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a ambos lados de la acerca, caminó hasta el otro lado de la cafetería y luego volvió a la puerta principal, convenciéndose de que el violinista no había ido hoy. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo era porque le parecía que el chico era bueno tocando el violín y le alegraba el día, nada más;  y se encaminó hacia la oficina.

Theo lo esperaba en la puerta, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Están llamando a una junta de emergencia a las diez de la mañana, no tengo ni idea de qué trata —le dijo en cuanto lo vio.

—Estoy al tanto, seguramente Turner quiere repasar todos los puntos otra vez —gruñó Draco, por alguna razón se sentía de muy mal humor.

La reunión fue pesada y cansada. Algunas veces a Turner le gustaba convocar a una junta sorpresa y revisar cómo iban con los pendientes, generalmente encontraba a todos con la guardia baja; Sanders se vio en problemas más de una vez, pero Draco, que era quien hacía la mayoría de los informes, le dio la mano todo lo que pudo, incluso escribiendo algunos datos que sabía que Turner trataría de verificar.

En la tarde, pese a que no era su costumbre, Draco salió rumbo a la cafetería por otro café. Se dijo que hacía demasiado frío y que el café de la oficina era espantoso, y trató de no sentirse decepcionado cuando no encontró al violinista en la esquina.

*

 

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

 

*

Harry tomó un trago de cerveza y sonrió hacia Ron y Hermione, mientras ellos seguían hablando emocionados del nuevo trabajo de Hermione, como abogada en un buffet importante de la ciudad. Harry estaba contento por ella, sabía que era lista y que en poco tiempo conseguiría hacerse un lugar importante en la abogacía, tal como ella quería.

Ellos se conocían desde niños, habían estudiado juntos y luego de graduarse de la escuela habían tratado de permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando Harry se fue de casa, Ron lo acogió en la suya, y cuando decidió que quería estudiar música en Londres, ellos lo siguieron.

Al inicio habían vivido juntos, pero Harry sabía que ellos querían tener su espacio propio, además de lo incómodo que era escuchar algunas veces a tus dos mejores amigos teniendo sexo. Por suerte Dean y Seamus se quedaron sin compañero de departamento y él pudo mudarse.

—El horario es horrible —negó Ron cuando Hermione fue al baño y ellos se quedaron solos —, empieza a las ocho de la mañana y algunas veces no puede parar ni para almorzar… yo creo que terminará enfermando.

—Las oficinas son así. Ahora estoy tocando en el centro financiero, ellos dan buenas propinas, ¿sabes? —le contó Harry. A Hermione no le gustaba que tocara en las calles, así que se contenía de comentar mucho al respecto delante de ella —, y veo a todos esos ejecutivos con sus trajes caros y sus móviles modernos entrando a trabajar temprano, todos parecen cansados.

—Seguro que lo están. Trabajar y trabajar, no hay nada peor que dejarte caer en esa absurda rutina.

—Comparto tu opinión —asintió Harry, levantando la botella de cerveza para brindar.

—¿Y cómo vas con el recital? —preguntó Hermione, llegando en ese momento de vuelta a la mesa.

—Muy bien, creo que ya tengo la melodía. Pero me falta practicar más.

—¿Y has pensado en invitar a alguien en particular? —continuó interrogando Hermione.

Harry arqueó una ceja y Ron apartó la vista.

—¿Has estado hablando nuevamente con Seamus y Dean?

—¡Ellos me han llamado! No los he interrogado yo. Además, se preocupan por ti, estás solo desde hace tiempo y eso tampoco es bueno…

—No estoy solo, tengo a mi música, estoy concentrado en otras cosas.

—Sea lo que sea, un polvo de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie —opinó Ron, Hermione le dio un golpe en tanto Harry enrojecía.

—¡Ron! Tú sí que estás hablando mucho con mis compañeros de departamento.

—Pero tienen razón, al menos en eso. Deberías ir y buscar alguien por allí, al menos por tu salud.

—¡Ron! —exclamó esta vez Hermione, dándole un golpe más.

—El que no ande predicando mis… encuentros, no quiere decir que no los tenga —protestó Harry en voz tan alta que varios voltearon a mirarlos. Los tres se sonrojaron y un instante después soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

No salieron del bar hasta varias horas después, ligeramente achispados, abrazados y canturreando una canción antigua, que les hacía recordar al colegio.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá del departamento de Ron y Hermione y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos encaminarse hasta la habitación. Habían decidido que ninguno estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para llevar a Harry a casa y que él no podía irse solo.

Suspiró profundamente, su mente comenzó a tararear una canción inexistente y antes de dormir el rostro del chico rubio que se paraba cada mañana a observarlo llegó a su mente. ¿Habría notado que ese día no había ido a tocar? Harry recordaba su sonrojo y el brillo de sus ojos. La melodía en su mente continuó sonando, y con la imagen del chico en la cabeza, se quedó dormido.

*

 

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

 

*

Song:

Daniel Powter

Bad Day

<http://minus.com/lbk4ZjCLGDsCoY>


	2. CHICO EN E PAVIMENTO

****

** CAPÍTULO 2: CHICO EN EL PAVIMENTO **

****

****

El sábado amaneció lluvioso y gris. Draco se sentó con lentitud y miró alrededor, por un instante se sintió confundido, pero entonces el cuerpo del chico a su lado lo hizo recordar donde estaba. En el apartamento de Theo, al otro lado de la ciudad.

La noche anterior Theo y él habían salido tarde de trabajar, y se había dejado convencer de ir al departamento por una copa. Por supuesto que Draco sabía que esa invitación tenía doble intención y después de la semana tan estresante que había tenido, le pareció que pasar la noche juntos no era mala idea. Sin embargo ahora, a la luz del día, empezaba a sentirse mal. Theo y él llevaban mucho tiempo sin compartir la cama. Había sido un alejamiento mutuo, cuando ambos comprendieron que esos encuentros no los llevaban a nada bueno, solo a destruir lentamente su amistad.

—Es temprano, duerme un rato más y luego podremos ir a desayunar si quieres —le dijo Theo, acariciándole la espalda con lentitud.

—Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir a la oficina por mi portátil y aprovechar para avanzar algunas cosas más —Draco se puso en pie y caminó, completamente desnudo, hacia el baño.

—Sabes que tanto trabajo terminará contigo, ¿verdad?

—No, Theo, tanto trabajo hará que me convierta en gerente… que sea alguien, y es una pena que tú hasta ahora no lo entiendas.

Y dicho eso, se metió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha. A veces Theo era demasiado pesado con el tema del trabajo. Draco sabía que Theo podía subir más en la organización si tan solo se esforzara, pero el chico vivía empeñado en decir que la vida había que disfrutarla y usaba eso de excusa para perder el tiempo.

*

Harry despertó cerca del mediodía, con el olor a huevos con tocino y café. Sus amigos parecía llevar bien la resaca, al igual que él, los tres tomaron aspirinas y un desayuno tranquilo.

—Debo irme —anunció Harry luego del desayuno —, tengo que hacer algunas cosas… espero verlos pronto chicos.

—Nosotros también.

Harry tomó el autobús y llegó a su apartamento, Dean y Seamus estuvieron molestándolo mientras él tomaba su violín y salía nuevamente. Era algo fastidioso que de pronto todos se sintieran interesados en su vida sexual.

Simplemente él no tenía tiempo para eso, y además, no había pasado demasiado tiempo; por lo menos él no estaba llevando la cuenta.

Bajó en la esquina de una avenida principal, llena de cafés y bares, los fines de semana tocaba allí y tampoco le iba mal. Era un buen sitio y a la gente parecía agradarle la música. Iba por la cuarta canción, una versión en violín de You Were always on my mind, cuando lo vio.

 

*

Draco había estado trabajando toda la mañana en la oficina y antes de llegar a casa había decidido almorzar y al finalizar, un café le pareció lo más adecuado; anduvo con su auto por varias calles y se dio un chasco al ver que la cafetería a la que normalmente iba estaba cerrada, así que le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar una nueva.

El lugar no estaba mal, y la atención tampoco. Al salir de la cafetería una música de violín lo atrajo, atónito se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico de cabellos negros y lentes redondos que siempre tocaba en la cafetería cercana a sus oficinas, anonadado dio algunos pasos más para acercarse, pero entonces el chico fijó los ojos en él y eso lo sorprendió tanto que no recordó lo resbaladiza que estaba la acera. Sintió el vaso de café escapar de sus manos y luego sus pies perdieron contacto con el piso. Le pareció que el sonido del golpe fue amplificado en sus oídos y entonces sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca.

Harry corrió hacia Draco y se arrodilló delante de él, por un instante el chico le devolvió la mirada y entonces sus ojos se cerraron.

—Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, creo que ha perdido el conocimiento —dijo una mujer mayor que también había visto la caída y parecía preocupada.

—¿Tú lo conoces? Alguien debería ir con él, pero yo estoy muy ocupado en este momento… —dijo otro hombre que miraba la escena con atención.

—No, no, para nada —negó la primera mujer.

—Alguien tiene que ir con él, dicen que en los hospitales les roban los dientes a los hombres —dijo entonces un tercer hombre, parecía no ser muy cuerdo.

—Oh, eso es horrible —se horrorizó la primera mujer —, pero yo no lo conozco, ve tú a saber si luego es un criminal o una de esas cosas horribles que salen en el noticiero…

—Yo lo conozco —interrumpió de mal humor Harry mientras otro hombre llamaba a una ambulancia.

*****

—Aparentemente tiene una contusión, tendremos que esperar a que despierte, pero no se debe preocupar, todo parece estar bien —explicó el doctor; mientras le indicaba a Harry que podía pasar y lo guiaba por el pasillo hasta la cama del chico. Camino al hospital, en la ambulancia, Harry se había sentido sumamente incómodo al no poder responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le había hecho el paramédico. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, así que tuvieron que registrar sus pertenencias. Harry admiró la billetera de cuero, se veía bonita y cuidada, y tenía en repujado una muy elegante “M”; en el interior encontraron la identificación: Draco Malfoy. Al menos ya sabían su nombre.

—Puede esperar junto a él a que despierte —le dijo el doctor, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación luego de que Draco fuera atendido en emergencia. Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la cama y se dispuso a esperar.

 _Draco Malfoy_ , repitió mentalmente un par de veces, el nombre se le hacía raro.

 

_No debes esconderte_

_No voy a morderte_

_sólo quiero sentarme aquí._

_No voy a molestarte_

_ni a darte la tarde_

_sólo quiero saber de ti._

 

Harry, lo había observado durante las mañanas en que tocaba violín en el centro empresarial, y parecía que encontrarse esa tarde había sido una suerte del destino ya que llevaba meses tocando en esa calle los fines de semana y nunca lo había visto por allá. Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, observándolo con atención, su piel era bastante pálida, se notaba que no le gustaba estar al sol; sus cejas eran delgadas y rubias, un poco más oscuras que su cabello. Sus pestañas largas y doradas. Su nariz era fina y algo puntiaguda, al igual que su barbilla; sus labios rosados y no tan delgados, estaban entre abiertos, dejando escapar el aire suavemente. Y entonces las pestañas se agitaron suavemente, lo que hizo que Harry saltara hacia atrás.

Draco abrió los ojos confundido, por un momento pensó que aún se encontraba en la casa de Theo, pero el sonido de varias máquinas y el chico sentado junto a él le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Trató de sentarse pero entonces unas manos delicadas estaban sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo.

—No, Draco, no debes sentarte aún —le dijo Harry mientras lo empujaba de vuelta a la cama. Los ojos grises se posaron en él y Harry se sintió algo abochornado ante esa mirada tan intensa.

—¿Qué…? —Draco parpadeó una vez más, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, el chico del violín estaba junto a él, en una cama, en un hospital.

—Te caíste, hoy por la tarde, en la calle, estabas caminando, aparentemente salías de comprar un café, resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza, quedaste inconsciente.

—Oh —Draco llevó la mano a su nuca y sintió el chichón; hizo una mueca por el dolor.

—Sí, te diste un gran golpe… lo lamento —añadió Harry al ver la expresión de Draco.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Draco, se arrepintió inmediatamente del tono que había usado cuando Harry se apartó un poco—, me refiero a que…

—Ya… —Harry se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse nuevamente junto a la cama —, como te decía, te caíste, estabas inconsciente y no había quien te acompañara, me pareció correcto venir contigo… —Harry desvió la mirada, no le quería decir que se había preocupado por él, sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de ser algo culpable de la caída. —Tal vez no me recuerdes —dijo luego de un momento —, yo suelo…

—Tocar en las mañanas en el centro empresarial —suspiró Draco, girando con cuidado el rostro lo suficiente para verlo —, ayer no fuiste…

—Los viernes tengo tutoría, si falto, el señor Foster me haría comer las teclas del piano… —Harry soltó una risita, se sentía algo nervioso y tonto.

—¿Comer…?

—Es una broma, por supuesto —aclaró Harry —, pero ese día tengo tutorías y no puedo ir a tocar en las mañanas… aunque sí voy al atardecer, a esa hora mucha gente parece necesitar estirar las piernas y comprar café.

—Yo nunca salgo de la oficina en la tarde —comentó Draco, algo estaba tan raro en toda esa situación…

—Cierto, no te he visto en las tardes, solo en las mañanas.

—¿Me has notado entonces? —preguntó Draco, mirándolo fijamente.

Por un momento Harry no contestó nada, cuando se decidió a hablar, el amable doctor que había atendido a Draco apareció y lo hizo salir.

_Porque sólo con verte_

_sé que eres diferente_

_con sólo verte sonreír._

_Tus ojos fluorescentes_

_brillando entre la gente_

_pero ahora_

_sólo me miran a mí._

 

Harry esperó en el pasillo por un rato, mientras el doctor hablaba con Draco, seguramente poniéndolo al corriente de su estado.

Por un momento pensó en irse, dado que Draco ya había despertado, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, sería descortés hacer algo así.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría venir? —preguntó el doctor desde la puerta, Harry saltó y prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Se siente mal Draco? —preguntó angustiado, mientras entraba a la habitación, Draco estaba sentado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud que hizo que Harry arqueara la ceja.

—El señor Malfoy necesita compañía. Él está listo para ir a casa, pero solo si tiene con quien ir, me dice que usted lo puede acompañar y quedarse con él—explicó el doctor; Harry le dio una mira a Draco, que le arqueó las cejas, instándolo a decir que sí.

—Claro, yo puedo… acompañarlo.

—Bien, si es así, entonces podremos hacer el alta. Si es que el señor Malfoy siente mareos, náuseas o empieza a hablar de manera extraña, inmediatamente debe llamar al hospital para mandar a una ambulancia —le explicó el doctor.

—Yo… claro —afirmó Harry, dándole otra mirada a Draco, que asentía con exageración.

—Bien, pasemos por aquí entonces, señor Malfoy —le dijo el doctor cuando Draco estuvo completamente vestido; Harry caminó detrás de ellos, sintiéndose confundido.

Una vez terminaron de firmar los papeles, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor, subieron en él y bajaron en el primer piso, esquivaron a varias personas tratando de llegar a la salida del Hospital.

—¿Sabes dónde quedó mi auto? —le preguntó Draco, mientras revisaba el móvil. Tenía varios correos y mensajes que atender.

—No. Supuse que tenías un auto por las llaves que traías. Te caíste en la calle, no te vi llegar, lo siento —respondió Harry un tanto molesto porque Draco parecía más interesado en teclear rápidamente en su móvil y de pronto se sentía ignorado.

—No hay problema, debe estar en la cafetería.  —Draco levantó la vista, el chico lo miraba insistentemente y sintió sus mejillas colorearse —. Lo siento, he sido muy descortés contigo —le dijo Draco guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y extendiendo la mano hacia Harry —, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

—Lo sé, yo soy Harry Potter —Harry apretó la mano con fuerza —, el doctor me dijo tu nombre, no tenías número de emergencia en tu móvil, por eso no llamamos a nadie…

—No hay problema. ¿Hacia dónde vas? Tomaré un taxi, tal vez te pueda acercar a algún sitio. Además, no te he dado las gracias por haberte quedado aquí tanto rato.

—No tienes que darme las gracias —Harry frunció el ceño —, pero no puedes irte solo en un taxi, es decir… el doctor dijo que alguien tenía que vigilarte.

—Bah —Draco negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió del gesto, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle —, esas son tonterías, tomaré un taxi, luego recogeré mi auto y me iré a casa. Estaré bien.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, el doctor te dejó salir porque le dijiste que yo te vigilaría; de lo contrario te hubieras quedado en el hospital, en observación.

—Lo cual, evidentemente, no quería. Gracias Harry, por todo, pero no tienes que preocuparte más, yo estaré bien. Nos veremos por allí.

Draco le dio una palmada en el hombro y empujó la puerta del hospital. El viento estaba helado y parecía que pronto empezaría a nevar nuevamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos, verdaderamente se sentía débil, pero odiaba los hospitales, no se quedaría a menos que quedara inconsciente e impedido de poder protestar.

—¡Hey! —gritó Harry, corriendo tras Draco y tomándolo del hombro, lo que hizo que el chico se desestabilice un poco;  casi cae al piso, pero por suerte Harry tenía buenos reflejos y lo atrapó antes de que el chico diera contra el pavimento.

—Diablos, ¿qué te pasa? —espetó Draco,  soltándose rápidamente y tratando de no perder la dignidad, siendo ayudado por un extraño. Él nunca necesitaba ayuda. Nunca.

—No puedes irte solo —respondió Harry molesto; —el doctor dijo que tenías que tener alguien que te vigilara; además, evidentemente no estás en tu mejor forma si es que casi caes porque te agarré del hombro. 

Draco entrecerró los ojos,  mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos, tenía una actitud bastante obstinada.

—Verás, Potter —comenzó Draco

—Harry, mi nombre es Harry —interrumpió Harry.

—Harry —corrigió Draco —, verás, Harry, gracias por todo, por tu preocupación y tu compañía, pero ahora puedo yo solo, no requiero un vigilante ni nadie que  me acompañe,  soy una persona capaz e independiente.

—Por más independiente y capaz que seas, Draco, el doctor solo te dejó salir porque dije que yo te vigilaría, y eso voy a hacer, te guste o no.

Ambos se observaron un largo instante, y finalmente Draco claudicó y asintió con cansancio.

—Genial —sonrió Harry —ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos por tu auto primero y luego a tu departamento?

—Como si tuviera opción, Potter —exhaló Draco.

—¡Ese es el ánimo! —sonrió Harry mientras levantaba la mano para detener un taxi.

*

Draco dejó de teclear en el teléfono por un momento e hizo un mohín de descontento mientras Harry conducía su precioso Porsche 911 _Carrera_ color verde rumbo hacia el departamento. Draco le había dicho a Harry que nunca dejaba que nadie condujera su auto y durante un largo rato estuvieron discutiendo sobre quién conduciría. Harry le había dicho que no había forma en que lo deje conducir porque bien podría matarlos a los dos y no, muchas gracias.

—Si lo piensas, bien podrías ser un asesino en serie y estarme llevando a casa para matarme —dijo luego de un largo rato, concentrado en responder algunos correos electrónicos que le habían llegado durante la tarde, además no quería ver a Harry manipulando los controles de su auto. Nadie nunca manejaba su auto. Se sentía de alguna manera, abusado.

—Claro… el doctor me vio irme contigo, no te preocupes que habrá un testigo para cuando encuentren tu cadáver de aquí a unos días —asintió Harry con cansancio. Nunca pensó que ese chico fuera tan… estresante.

—No es gracioso.

—Tampoco que pienses que soy un asesino en serie —Harry volteó a mirarlo un instante, antes de seguir atento al camino —, bien podría ser solo un asesino eventual.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró, confundido, la carcajada de Harry resonó en todo el auto.

—Lo siento, lo siento —suspiró Harry —, realmente eres estresante, ¿sabes? —Draco hizo un mohín de descontento —, solo quiero ayudar, no me podría ir tranquilo a casa si te dejo solo, si algo te pasara…

—Nada pasará.

—De eso me aseguraré yo —aseguró Harry, mientras Draco señalaba la puerta blanca y amplia de la cochera del edificio donde vivía.

 

*

_Porque sólo con verte_

_sé que eres diferente_

_con sólo verte sonreír_

_sólo tengo tus manos_

_tus ojitos cerrados_

_y toda la noche para ti._

_Y no tendré cuidado_

_y me perderé a tu lado_

_si es que tiene que ser así_

_me muero por quererte_

_pero no, no me contestes_

_ahora... Sólo quiero conocerte._

Draco había pensado por un instante llamar a Theo, al fin y al cabo, el único amigo que tenía en la ciudad, pero luego se desanimó al recordar la mañana de sábado, luego de que hubieron pasado la noche juntos, evidentemente daría las señales equivocadas a Theo.

Harry tampoco estaba mal, era un tipo… gracioso, reconoció Draco, habían llegado y se había ofrecido a preparar algo de comer, horrorizándose de que lo único que Draco tuviera en su nevera fuera comida congelada y botellas de agua.

Finalmente pidieron una pizza; al menos tenían el mismo gusto en eso.

—Llegó la pizza —anunció Harry desde el otro lado del departamento. Draco suspiró y se terminó de vestir luego de tomar una larga ducha; caminó con lentitud, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía cansado y sabía que luego de comer caería como un tronco sobre la cama.

—Déjame a mí, por favor, ya has hecho mucho —le atajó Draco cuando Harry ya sacaba la billetera para pagar.

—Gracias —Harry no protestó, el dinero no era algo que le sobrara por esos tiempos y no iba a rechazar pizza gratis.

Se sentaron a la pequeña y redonda mesa del comedor, desde allí, con las cortinas abiertas se veía toda la ciudad, y Harry la admiró con entusiasmo.

—Así que… ¿No te has sentido nada mal? —preguntó Harry luego de devorar un par de tajadas de pizza.

—Estaré bien, puedes irte, prometo no morir —aseguró Draco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—No tienes tanta suerte. Mira —agregó, inclinándose hacia delante —, sé que es algo raro tener un extraño en casa, pero es por tu seguridad.

—Ya…

—Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿qué más quieres saber de mí?

—No sé… ¿Por qué tocas en la calle?

—Estudio piano y violín en la Real Academia de música de Londres; me falta menos de un año para terminar de estudiar… no es un lugar barato. Tengo apoyo de la Academia, les gusta cómo toco, pero aun así no me alcanza la mayoría del tiempo, estuve trabajando en un restaurante hasta hace unos meses, pero mi jefe era simplemente insoportable. Me odiaba, creo que no le gustaba que fuera gay…

—¿Eres gay? —interrumpió Draco, no tan sorprendido en realidad.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —preguntó Harry de mala gana, pensaba que Draco también era gay.

—No, para nada, me sorprendió que lo fueras. Yo… yo también lo soy.

—Eso ya lo sabía —sonrió Harry; ante la ceja arqueada de Draco agregó — _gaydar_ , ¿no te pasa a ti? Ver a alguien y saber que es gay.

—Sí, la mayoría del tiempo. Pensaba que lo eras, solo me sorprendió la facilidad con que lo dices.

—¿Tú no…?

—Sí, es decir, muchos lo saben, pero no es algo que ande promulgando…

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, ¿y tú jefe te odiaba por ser gay…?

—Creo que sí, siempre tenía esos tontos sobrenombres, como princesa y nena, por más que le dije que no lo hiciera, seguía haciéndolo… Siempre discutíamos… hasta que un día vino un cliente particularmente odioso, un viejo verde —Harry arqueó las cejas y Draco negó con la cabeza. —El tipo bebió de más y me pellizco el trasero.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le di una buena bofetada —contestó Harry con orgullo —, a mí nadie me toca así.

—Vaya.

—Bueno, nadie a quien no le dé permiso —reconoció Harry, lo que hizo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

—¿Y qué  pasó luego?

—Mi jefe se puso de parte del cliente, y lo peor fue que me dijo que seguramente yo me lo había buscado. Hasta allí aguanté. Renuncié.

—¿Y no pudiste buscar trabajo en otro restaurante?

—Tengo un amigo que trabaja en una empresa de catering y cuando hay algún evento y les falta mozos, me llama, no pagan mal, pero trabajar en un restaurante de nuevo… —Harry suspiró —es que no me gusta… unos amigos de la Academia tocan en la calle y me dijeron que no se gana mal, si tienes talento… así que decidí probar suerte.

—Tú definitivamente tienes talento —alabó Draco.

—Gracias —sonrió Harry —, no me ha ido mal, creo que he encontrado un par de buenos sitios para tocar. Además practico, algo que no podía hacer en el restaurante.

—Pero el invierno es duro, Harry, te puedes enfermar o algo.

—No, yo soy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca.

Draco sonrió, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera también.

*

Un ruido estridente lo hizo saltar del sofá, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su teléfono, Dean lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó, ahogando un bostezo.

— _Zorro tramposo, ¡Ya casi es medio día!, ¿has pasado la noche con alguien?_ —le dijo la voz de Dean desde el otro lado de la línea, por la forma en que sonaba, Harry sabía que estaba en el altavoz.

—No de la forma en que ustedes creen —replicó Harry —estaré de vuelta en un rato más.

— _No, no, después de casi dos años de no haberla metido tienes que aprovechar_ —dijo esta vez la voz de Seamus, Harry enrojeció violentamente pese a que sabía que nadie más estaba escuchando.

—No digas esas cosas, y eso no es cierto además. Como sea, ya los dejo, los veo más tarde.

— _Disfruta, Harry_ —dijeron los dos a la vez, Harry colgó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Algún novio? —preguntó Draco desde la entrada a la sala, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.

—Lamento haberte despertado… no recordaba que lo había dejado en sonido. Y no, no tengo novio, son mis compañeros de departamento, a los cuales les encanta meterse en cada cosa que hago.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Compañeros de vivienda, siempre son un problema. A la primera oportunidad que tuve, me vine a vivir solo.

—Y vaya que lo hiciste bien —asintió Harry mientras doblaba las mantas que Draco le había prestado la noche anterior —, ¿tus padres te ayudan?

—No, ellos… no. He trabajado desde los veinte años… antes de terminar la universidad. Tengo un trabajo exigente pero que te recompensa adecuadamente, como puedes ver.

—¿Y te hace feliz? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí, feliz, ganas de ir cada mañana y hacer lo mejor porque es lo que te apasiona… no solo lo que paga tu renta.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y dio gracias a eso porque no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Harry miró aburrido por la ventana mientras Draco se había metido a su habitación a contestar una llamada. La noche anterior había observado que Draco era de esas personas que no podía vivir sin su teléfono a mano. Divertido pensó en cómo se pondría si es que se lo escondía por un par de horas.

 _Es un Blackberry, la oficina en todos lados,_ le había dicho Draco bastante serio cuando Harry le había preguntado por qué no podía dejar de teclear durante veinte minutos al menos.

 _Esclaviza-berry se debería llamar_ le había contestado Harry, a lo que Draco había bufado.

—Lo siento —se excusó Draco saliendo de la habitación —, era mi jefe, estamos en medio de algo importante en la revista y tenemos muchas cosas que coordinar.

—¿Incluso en domingo?

—Incluso en domingo —contestó Draco. —Estaba pensando en que quiero ir a almorzar, tengo hambre… ¿Te apetece?

—Bueno, supongo que igual tenemos que almorzar…

—¡Yo invito, por supuesto! —se apresuró a agregar Draco, no había dejado de notar que Harry probablemente no tenía mucho dinero.

—No es necesario… en serio, ya veo que estás bien y supongo que no morirás ni  nada de eso.

—Eso ya te lo había dicho anoche —recalcó Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Insisto —le dijo Draco —, no seas antipático y acepta mi invitación.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, en el fondo no es que quisiera irse, solo no quería que Draco le empezara a invitar cosas. Nunca le había sido fácil aceptar regalos.

—Genial —sonrió Draco.

—¿Primero puedo ducharme en tu baño? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Dónde más sino? Claro, ve, hay toallas limpias, incluso si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa.

—No, eso no será necesario, ya hiciste bastante prestándome esta pijama —Harry miró la camisa de seda y los pantalones, Draco había insistido en que la aceptara la noche anterior, y se sentía bastante cómoda y suave, pero extrañaba sus pantalones deportivos y sus camisetas viejas.

Mientras Harry se duchaba, Draco recibió un mensaje de Theo, preguntándole qué iba a hacer en la tarde y si no quería que se dejara caer por su departamento a pasar el rato. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió ignorar el mensaje. Theo de un momento a otro parecía muy dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él y eso era algo que a Draco no le gustaba.

_Porque sólo con verte_

_sé que eres diferente_

_con sólo verte sonreír._

_Tus ojos fluorescentes_

_brillando entre la gente_

_pero ahora_

_sólo me miran a mí._

*

 

Song:

Hombres G

Solo quiero conocerte

<http://minus.com/lbASwBpabxt2a>


	3. CERVEZAS Y MÁS CERVEZAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic tiene varios links que les permitirá escuchar y bajar las canciones..

** Capítulo 3: Cervezas y más cervezas. **

_I feel so close to you right now  
It’s a force feel  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall  
And there’s no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now_   


  
  
Harry se sintió fuera de lugar en el caro restaurante que Draco había escogido, en el centro de Londres, un lugar a media luz con mesas pequeñas y manteles blancos. Los platos le parecían excesivamente caros y, tal como le pasaba en el restaurante donde trabajaba antes, se cuestionó el que la gente gastara tanto dinero en cosas tan superfluas.  
  
—¿No te gusta el lugar? —le preguntó Draco mientras leía la carta.  
  
—Es que no es de mi estilo, eso es todo.  
  
—Imagino que no, pero sirven comida muy rica y fina; tómalo como parte de mi agradecimiento por haber sido tan amable conmigo ayer.  
  
—No necesito que me des nada en agradecimiento —comentó Harry, dejando la carta a un lado —, pero pienso que podrías gastar menos dinero en un almuerzo… el lujo excesivo es algo que no va conmigo.  
  
—¿Estás diciéndome derrochador?  
  
—Más o menos, sí —asintió Harry con seriedad.  
  
—Es un poco descortés de tu parte, ¿sabes?  
  
—Lo siento —Harry suspiró pesadamente —, mira, lo lamento, es solo que no me gustan los sitios caros, me encanta hablar contigo y eso, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a otro sitio. Conozco muchos otros lugares donde comer sin que te salga un ojo de la cara.  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de contestar que aquello estaba dentro de sus capacidades, pero entonces Harry se puso en pie.  
  
—Perdona… en serio, ¿qué te parece si dejamos el almuerzo para otro día? No quiero arruinar tu domingo. Tú te puedes quedar y comer tranquilo sin tener que escuchar mis protestas.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sería fácil asentir y dejarlo ir, saludarlo de vez en cuando en la esquina de la cafetería y nada más. Pero algo lo impulsaba a querer seguir pasando tiempo con ese chico. Tal vez era porque sabía que le gustaba.  
  
—De acuerdo, llévame a uno de esos sitios fantásticos que conoces.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Sí, pero si muero por tu causa, te golpearé.  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No morirás… Pareces ser de los que sobrevive —río Harry mientras guiaba a Draco hacia la salida.  
  


*

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now…_

*

Tres horas después Draco estaba pensando en alguna nueva excusa para quedarse con Harry un rato más, habían almorzado en un lugar pequeño, con mesas de madera y frente a una avenida principal, Draco supo que era un lugar al que Harry siempre iba porque todos lo saludaron y lo atendieron muy bien. La comida no estaba mala, pero lo que más le entretuvo fue la charla. Por mucho rato Draco dejó de preocuparse de la revista o de sus padres y se dedicó a reír y escuchar las anécdotas de cuando Harry y sus amigos llegaron a Londres. Harry era, contrario a él, una persona muy abierta, no parecía molesto con contar las cosas, hablaba libremente y sin reparos de muchas cosas. Excepto de novios o aventuras amorosas. Draco lo notó, pero no le pareció correcto presionar a alguien a contar esas cosas, sobre todo porque él no estaba muy animado a contar sus propias experiencias.  
  
—Déjame llevarte a casa —insistió Draco cuando ambos salieron del restaurante.  
  
—No debes molestarte, ya has hecho bastante pagando la comida y eso…  
  
—No, insisto —Draco sonrió —tú ya conoces dónde yo vivo, yo también puedo conocer dónde vives tú.  
  
—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry luego de un momento.  
  
Draco se dejó guiar por Harry a través de calles que no conocía, le parecía que quedaba demasiado lejos de los sitios por los que normalmente se movía, pero no comentó nada como eso, se había dado cuenta de lo serio que Harry era con el tema del dinero y en el fondo le molestaba que lo llamara derrochador, tal vez si Harry supiera todo lo que había tenido que esforzarse para conseguir las cosas que tenía y ayudar a sus padres…  
  
—Es en ese edificio —señaló Harry hacia la derecha. Era un edificio de color ladrillo, siete pisos y grandes ventanales.  
  
—¿Y en qué piso vives? ¿No me invitarás a pasar? —preguntó Draco, apagando el motor de su auto.  
  
—En el piso siete, y tenemos rápido acceso al techo. Te invitaría a pasar encantado, pero es que tengo un par de compañeros que…  
  
Y como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, en ese momento aparecieron Dean y Seamus, venías seguramente de cenar, ambos con sus abrigos oscuros enormes y con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
—¡Harry! —gritó Dean mientras golpeaba la ventana del auto, como si fuera posible que Harry no los hubiera visto.  
—¿Compañeros? —preguntó Draco mientras bajaba la ventana del auto.  
  
—Así que tú eres el que ha secuestrado a nuestro Harry durante tanto tiempo —le dijo Seamus, Draco miró a Harry, parecía un poco avergonzado y eso lo hizo sonreír.  
  
—Sí, creo que ese puedo ser yo —sonrió ampliamente Draco mientras extendía la mano para saludar a uno de ellos.  
  
—Draco, ellos son Seamus y Dean, los chicos con los que vivo y probablemente a quienes asesinaré en un futuro no muy lejano —presentó Harry. Seamus y Dean rieron.  
  
—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan tímido. Apuesto a que no le has invitado una cerveza en casa a Draco —le dijo Dean, negando con la cabeza.  
  
—Draco estaba a punto de…  
  
—Una cerveza sería genial, pero solo una, que tengo que conducir —aceptó Draco, Harry abrió los ojos como plato y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No tienes que aceptar por compromiso, ellos no se ofenderán… son demasiado sinvergüenzas como para eso —protestó Harry.  
  
—Sí nos ofenderemos, ¿sabes hace cuanto nuestro Harry no presenta galán? —preguntó entonces Seamus.  
  
—No, no lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo cuentan? —respondió Draco mientras abría la puerta para salir del auto.  
  
—Oigan, pero… —intentó protestar Harry, pero Draco ya estaba fuera del auto y caminando con Dean y Seamus hacia el portón del edificio —, ¡demonios! —se quejó Harry mientras bajaba.  
  
Draco puso la alarma al auto y le sostuvo la puerta abierta para dejarlo pasar.  
  
—Y mira, si es todo un caballero —suspiró Dean, observándolos desde el inicio de la escalera.  
  
—¿Estás disfrutando esto, verdad? —replicó Harry, con las mejillas rojas, hacia Draco.  
  
—Como no tienes idea —sonrió Draco, mientras los seguía por las escaleras. —¿No que era en el piso siete que vivían? —preguntó Draco cuando llegaron al segundo piso, buscó con la mirada algún ascensor, pero solo ubicó una puerta que podría ser el ascensor con una cinta amarilla puesta para no pasar.  
  
—Sí, hasta arriba, espero que seas alguien con físico… No solo para subir las escaleras —le dijo Dean, Seamus soltó una risita.  
—Serán… —bufó Harry.  
  
—Claro que lo soy, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
—Oh, se bromean entre ellos, ¿no son tiernos?  
  
—Cállate, Dean —replicó Harry —, y tú, deja de darles las ideas equivocadas —dijo hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo no he dicho nada malo, tú que habrás entendido otra cosa… ¿en qué estarás pensando?  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. No solo asesinaría a Dean y Seamus, probablemente también a Draco.  
  
—Tienen un piano —se admiró Draco en cuanto entraron al departamento. La sala era pequeña y el piano ocupaba gran parte de ella.  
  
—Es de Harry en realidad —le comentó Seamus antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas, probablemente la cocina.  
  
—Era de mi madre —le explicó Harry mientras se sentaba en la banca de madera y levantaba la tapa. Acarició con cuidado las teclas y presionó unas cuantas, soltando una melodía lenta y tranquilizadora.  
  
—Vaya… de niño me encantaba escuchar a mi madre tocar el piano.  
  
—¿Sabes tocar?  
  
—No, en realidad no, solo unas notas… ¿Puedo?  
  
—Claro, ven —Harry palmeó el pequeño espacio vacío en la banca para que Draco se sentara.  
  
Draco se sentó junto a Harry, la banca era pequeña, así que tuvieron que apretarse el uno contra el otro. Dejó de distraerse por el calor del cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a tocar las notas que recordaba de La Canción de la Alegría.  
  
—No eres malo. ¿Por qué no aprendiste más? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, mientras volvía a tocar las notas que Draco había tocado.  
  
—A mi padre no le gustaba… decía que los niños no tenían que aprender piano… —Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.  
—Cervezas por aquí, tortolos —llamó Dean.  
  
—No somos tórtolos —negó Harry, sentándose en el sofá junto a Draco y tomando una cerveza también. Dean se sentó en el sillón y Seamus en el suelo.  
  
—Bueno, bueno, ¿y cuál es la historia entonces? —preguntó Seamus, pareciendo bastante interesado.  
  
Tres cervezas después, Draco reía a carcajadas, incluso Harry había dejado de estar tan a la defensiva y participaba en las bromas que Dean y Seamus hacían.  
  
—Es que el tipo es un loco, el modelo para cuerpos desnudos falló y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que proponer que alguno de nosotros lo reemplazara… prometió un diez en la primera práctica para quien lo hiciera; eventualmente descubrió que sobornar alumnos para posar era mejor que pagarle al modelo —contó Dean, mientras Harry y Seamus negaban con la cabeza, aunque no dejaban de sonreír.  
  
—Eso es ilegal… ¿y aprobaste el curso?  
  
—Saqué puros diez —río Dean, Draco entendió el chiste y soltó una carcajada, aunque rápidamente fue devuelto a la realidad cuando su teléfono le anunció un nuevo correo electrónico.  
  
—¿Y si se te pierde el teléfono? —le preguntó Seamus, observando el teléfono con fastidio.  
  
—Lo siento, es que estoy en medio de un proyecto grande en donde trabajo y siempre estamos intercambiando correos —explicó Draco mientras terminaba de teclear una rápida respuesta.  
  
—Eso es horrible, les has vendido tu alma —negó Dean, mientras repartía una cuarta cerveza.  
  
—No he vendido… —Draco negó con la cabeza —, creo que los artistas ven el mundo de una manera diferente.  
  
—Lo vemos como es, y como debería ser. Trabajar está bien, trabajar día y noche no. Necesitas tu tiempo y espacio para liberarte —replicó Harry.  
  
—Tengo mi tiempo y mi espacio, estoy aquí, por ejemplo.  
  
—Pero igual contestas las llamadas y los correos, es como si estuvieras allá.  
  
—Ya, pero puedo divertirme y hacer cosas del trabajo también.  
  
—¿Tú te diviertes?, ¿qué más haces para divertirte?, además de lanzarte al piso para acaparar la atención de nuestro Harry —preguntó Dean.  
  
—¡Ja! —señaló Harry.  
  
—No me tiré al piso para llamar su atención —Draco sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y esperó que creyeran que era por la cerveza.  
—¿Y lo divertido?  
  
—Pues… fui a una muestra de arte el mes pasado y… —Draco dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, no recordando nada más. Decir que se había acostado con Theo no sería buena idea.  
  
—Allí lo tienes —apuntó Seamus con el dedo.  
  
—Este fin de semana vamos a ir con unos amigos a Thorpe Park, ¿nos acompañas? —lo invitó Dean, Harry abrió los ojos y trató de llamar su atención, pero su amigo no le hizo caso.  
  
—Harry vendrá, ¿verdad, Harry? —alentó Seamus.  
  
—¿Ese es el parque de diversiones? —preguntó Draco, a lo que los chicos asintieron —Pues… no quiero incomodar.  
  
—Vamos, te divertirás, y no incomodas, nos caes bien, cuando alguien nos cae mal solemos ser menos amables.  
  
—¿Menos amables? ¿Ya olvidaron al chico que acosaba a Hermione? —preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
—Cormanc —suspiraron los dos a la vez.  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja, confundido.  
  
—El tipo se lo merecía —explicó Dean, mientras empezaba a relatar la historia…  
  
Tres cervezas después Draco dudaba que pudiera bajar las escaleras sin lastimarse, por lo que los chicos habían insistido en que se quedara a dormir. Era más seguro y Draco sabía que ellos tenían razón, el tema era donde exactamente iba a dormir.  
—Puedes dormir con Harry —le dijo Seamus, Harry, achispado por el alcohol, solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No quiero fastidiar… el sofá estaría bien —contestó Draco.  
  
—De ninguna manera, ese sofá es lo peor que hay para dormir —alentó Dean, mientras prácticamente lo empujaba a la habitación de Harry.  
  
—Son un par de alcahuetas —le contó Harry mientras se movía por la pequeña habitación, sacando unos pantalones y camisetas de los cajones.  
  
—Eso parece… creo —Draco se sentía ligeramente mareado, llevaba tiempo sin embriagarse.  
  
—No te preocupes por lo del sábado, yo les puedo decir que me llamaste para contarme que surgió algo… —le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una camiseta verde y un pantalón gris.  
  
—Mmm… Draco miró hacia Harry y le parecieron encantadoras sus mejillas sonrojadas —, no acepté por obligación, cuando yo no quiero hacer algo, no tengo temor de decirlo.  
  
Harry arqueó una ceja.  
  
—A menos que tú no quieras que vaya, si es así, dímelo y pondré una excusa.  
  
—Yo…  
  
Draco dio un paso más hacia delante y Harry pareció encogerse un poco en su sitio.  
  
—Draco —suspiró Harry con voz suave, tratando de no retroceder, mientras Draco se acercaba más.  
  
—Harry —imitó Draco, no apartándose y disfrutando lo turbado que se veía Harry por su cercanía.  
  
—¿Sabes que solo dormiremos, ¿verdad? —susurró Harry, su corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse.  
  
—Por supuesto —Draco sonrió con petulancia y retrocedió un paso —, ¿tu baño?  
  
—Por el pasillo —señaló Harry ligeramente incómodo.  
  
Un momento después Draco volvió a la habitación, se encontró a Harry con una camiseta roja, con la silueta de un león estampada al frente, sus pantalones eran grises y grandes. Se veía desaliñado y eso le daba un aspecto terriblemente sexy.  
  
Mientras Harry fue al baño, Draco se dedicó a mirar la habitación, en la cómoda había un grupo de fotos, todos eran chicos y chicas más o menos de la edad de Harry, seguramente amigos de la escuela o la Academia. Junto a la cama, en la mesa de noche, estaba el móvil de Harry, un modelo tan antiguo que hizo a Draco sonreír; también había un marco de madera con una vieja foto de una pareja bastante joven, estaban en algún lugar con nieve, ambos tenían abrigos oscuros y gorros, aun así se podía ver el parecido del hombre a Harry.  
  
—Son mis padres, se la tomaron unos meses antes de casarse, según sé.  
  
—Oh, tu madre es bastante guapa.  
  
—Gracias —Harry admiró la fotografía junto a Draco y sonrió con pena —, era bastante guapa.  
  
—Lo lamento, no sabía que…  
  
—No te preocupes —Harry sacó una almohada más del armario y se la pasó a Draco, y sin decir mucho más por el momento, se recostó en la cama.  
  
Con algo de temor, Draco se recostó a su lado, la cama era estrecha y sus brazos y piernas se rozaban apenas.  
  
—Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año, en realidad no los conocí —explicó Harry luego de apagar las luces —, crecí con la hermana de mi mamá y su familia.  
  
—¿En Londres?  
  
—No, en Surrey. Ellos tienen un negocio muy rentable de taladros… es el negocio de la familia de mi tío Vernon. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Yo creí en Wiltshire, mis padres siguen viviendo allí…  
  
—¿Extrañas vivir con ellos?, ¿con tus padres?  
  
—Sí, la verdad que sí, algunas veces quisiera volver a casa y sentarme en el jardín a leer junto a mi madre, o a discutir con mi padre respecto a las inversiones de la bolsa…  
  
—¿Respecto a la bolsa?  
  
—La de valores, él siempre ha sido fanático de eso, cuando era niño me enseñó… a los once años me regaló mis primeras acciones en la bolsa.  
  
—Vaya. Supongo que si es algo que a ti te gusta es un regalo genial.  
  
—Lo era —Draco suspiró y se giró un poco, Harry pareció tensarse un momento y luego también se movió para mirarlo a la cara, pese a la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente su perfil.  
  
—El no usar lentes te queda bien —susurró Draco, estuvo tentado a levantar la mano y acariciarle el contorno de la mejilla, pero se contuvo recordando que Harry le había dicho que no tenía otras intenciones para esa noche.  
  
—Pero estoy prácticamente ciego, si no los uso lo más probable es que no llegue ni al sexto piso de edificio sin golpearme.  
  
—¿Lentes de contacto?  
  
—No las tolero —suspiró Harry —, parece que es algo que heredé de mi padre, él también andaba medio ciego.  
  
—Tampoco es que te queden muy mal.  
  
—Gracias —sonrió Harry y estuvo ligeramente tentado a acercarse más a Draco, tenía la impresión de que con solo una pequeña insinuación Draco lo besaría… y más, pero se contuvo.  
  
—De nada.  
  
—Ha sido un fin de semana bastante extraño —comentó Harry luego de un momento de silencio.  
  
—No necesitas decírmelo, por lo general mis fines de semana no incluyen una caída, visita al hospital y medio borrachera en domingo.  
  
Harry soltó una risita, Draco rió con él.  
  
—Pero sabes qué, ha sido un buen fin de semana, creo que ha valido la pena —continuó Draco.  
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Sí, me ha gustado mucho conocerte, Harry.  
  
—A mí también, Draco.

 

 

*

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It’s a force feel_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

*

  
Pese a las insistencias de Harry y sus compañeros de departamento, Draco declinó la oferta de quedarse a desayunar y salió bastante temprano rumbo a su departamento, se sentía algo cansado, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse enfermo, a las nueve tenían otra reunión a la que no podía llegar tarde.  
  
Pasó por alto su rutina de ejercicios y tomó todo lo necesario para la junta, tomó su portátil y salió rumbo a la oficina. Como siempre dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y caminó hasta la cafetería, ordenó lo de siempre pero entonces pensó en Harry y se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos luego de soltar las últimas notas de una sonata de Bethoven y soltó un jadeo al tener a Draco más cerca de lo usual en sus recitales callejeros.  
  
—No pensarás darme una propina, ¿verdad? —acusó Harry, bajando el violín, mientras algunos dejaban algunos billetes en su estuche del violín.  
  
—Buenos días para ti también, Harry —sonrió Draco.  
  
—Nos vimos hace un par de horas, antes de que salieras corriendo del departamento —entrecerró los ojos Harry.  
  
—Cierto, y eso me recuerda que tengo una junta, sin embargo, antes de irme, te quería comprar un café. Hace mucho frío y necesitarás algún receso.  
  
—Pero acabo de empezar —explicó Harry, mientras veía el vaso que Draco traía en una de las manos. —¿Y tú no tomarás café?  
  
—Por supuesto que sí —Draco levantó la mano un poco, dejando en claro que ese era su café —, sucede que no sé a qué hora tomas tu receso, así que le he dicho a la muy amable de Lidia —Draco señaló hacia la cafetería — que te sirva el café que tú elijas cuando desees…  
  
—Oh… ¿en serio? Vaya, gracias…  
  
—No es nada, solo una tontería, espero que lo disfrutes y que las propinas caigan a montones hoy.  
—Eso espero yo también.  
  
—Entonces, te veo pronto.  
  
Draco se sintió un poco reacio a irse, le provocaba escuchar a Harry tocar un rato más, pero no podía llegar tarde a la junta, así que acomodó la correa del maletín en el hombro y se alejó luego de hacerle un asentimiento a Harry.  
  
Harry lo observó marcharse y sonrió un poco mientras empezaba con la siguiente melodía del día.

 

  
*  
And there’s no stopping us right now

And there’s no stopping us right now

And there’s no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now…

*

 

 

Las siguientes mañanas se volvieron repetitivas, Draco llegaba unos minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, compraba un café para él y dejaba pagado otro para Harry, luego salía a la calle y escuchaba una y si tenía suerte, hasta dos melodías, y charlaba con él unos minutos, antes de irse a la oficina.  
  
Harry siempre le preguntaba qué melodía prefería escuchar al día siguiente, casi siempre coincidían en gustos por la música, tanto la clásica como la moderna. Aunque solo se veían unos minutos, esa semana Harry conoció un poco más a Draco. Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo, que varias noches se quedaba hasta tarde y que el jefe de la junta le gustaba llamar a reuniones inesperadas en momentos menos oportunos. También había descubierto que Draco era muy competitivo y que quería ocupar el puesto de su jefe en corto tiempo.  
  
Para cuando el viernes llegó, Draco salió de la cafetería con su café y sonriendo por la melodía alegre que Harry había escogido para ese día. Se acercó como siempre a saludarlo.  
  
—Viernes al fin, debes estar contento —le dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba el gorro de lana rojo.  
  
—Sí, estoy agotado.  
  
—¿Esta semana no te ha molestado para nada el golpe en la cabeza, verdad?  
  
—No, ya te dije, estoy bien… solo cansado, pero bien.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces un atractivo moreno de cabello corto y con mirada molesta se acercó a ellos.  
  
—Draco, ¿qué haces? Tenemos una junta —dijo Theo, Draco se sobresaltó al verlo allí.  
  
—Hola Theo —Draco se sintió un poco incómodo ante la presencia del chico, sobre todo porque durante toda la semana había insistido en salir el sábado y él se había negado. —Él es Harry, un amigo…  
  
—¿El violinista? —preguntó Theo mirando a Harry de mala manera, como si fuera imposible que Draco hablara con un músico de la calle.  
  
—Harry, él es Theo, trabajamos juntos y al parecer no puede vivir sin mí, lo lamento, debo dejarte.  
  
—Claro, no hay problema, que tengas un buen día… ya nos vemos mañana.  
  
—Cierto, yo te llamo en la noche para coordinar dónde nos encontramos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Harry observó a Draco alejarse, junto a Theo, que lanzaba miradas furiosas hacia él y suspiró. Tal vez Draco sí tenía novio… o un ex novio.

*

  
—¿No tienes tiempo para salir a cenar conmigo pero sí para hablar con un músico callejero? —le preguntó Theo de mala manera mientras tomaban el ascensor.  
  
—Theo, quien sea o no mi amigo no es tu problema. Y Harry es más que solo un músico callejero, es algo que hace para pagarse sus estudios. No necesito recordarte lo feo que es no tener para terminar los estudios, ¿verdad?  
  
—Ya… pensé que habías dicho que mañana no tenías ganas de hacer nada.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y observó a Theo con furia, eso era exactamente lo que no le gustaba de él, que se pusiera en ese plan tan mandón y controlador. Para controladores estaba él, no necesitaba a nadie peor.  
  
—No, Theo, lo que dije es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada contigo, y eso es porque ya tenía planes.  
  
—¿Una cita con un violinista? Vamos, seguramente comprándole una big mac te lo llevas al apartamento; está muy por debajo de tu nivel, no es la gran cosa. —se encogió de hombros Theo mientras cruzaban la oficina. Draco lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar, su mirada plateada brillaba con furia.  
  
—No hables así de mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Theo le sostuvo la mirada antes de soltarse.  
  
—Vaya, con lo difícil que es llegar hasta ti, es tan extraño que a un violinista de la calle lo consideres tu amigo.  
  
—Solo sé escoger bien a mis amigos —replicó Draco antes de soltarlo y continuar caminando.  
  
Pese a lo encantadora de la melodía de la mañana, el día de Draco fue una porquería, era viernes y muchos de sus compañeros querían irse a casa lo más pronto posible, hacían todo de manera apresurada, equivocándose más de una vez, y eso lo desesperaba, sobre todo porque quería dejar todo listo para no tener que volver el sábado en la mañana.  
  
Además Theo se la había pasado todo el día mirándolo de mala manera y eso solo lo enfurecía más. Theo no tenía ningún derecho a celarlo, solo habían pasado una noche juntos y Draco tenía en claro que no debía volver a hacerlo, no si eso le iba a traer tantos problemas.  
  
Salió de trabajar cerca de las once de la noche, estaba agotado y hambriento, pero no tenía ganas de prepararse nada de comer, pese a que lo único que hacía era meter la comida al microondas, así que estacionó delante de un restaurante pequeño cerca de su departamento y pidió una hamburguesa y una cerveza. Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran el pedido tomó su móvil y se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para llamar a Harry. Finalmente decidió mandarle un mensaje.  
  
[Draco]  
  
 _Disculpa la hora, espero no despertarte, se me hizo muy tarde en la oficina y recién puedo desocuparme… ¿Cómo irán mañana?_  
  
Harry, que estaba en ese momento en el tren camino a casa, sacó el móvil y frunció el ceño. Le había dado vueltas al encuentro de esa mañana durante todo el día. No tenía ganas de meterse en una relación ni causar problemas. Después de mucho pensarlo, tecleó rápidamente un mensaje.  
  
[Harry]  
 _Hola, no me molestas, recién voy camino a casa. Mañana pensaba tomar un autobús hasta el parque de diversiones, no sé si estilas viajar en buses, pero sí es así, nos podemos encontrar e ir juntos. Los demás chicos irán por su cuenta, cada uno tiene algunas cosas que hacer antes… La idea es encontrarnos a las once de la mañana en la entrada principal. Draco, si quieres puedes traer a tu… amigo contigo. Es bienvenido._  
  
Draco estaba dándole la primera mordida a su hamburguesa cuando el mensaje leyó. Tragó antes de contestar, tenía una mezcla extraña de placer y molestia por los celos implícitos de Harry en ese mensaje.  
  
[Draco]  
 _Probablemente mi amigo (y sí, solo es mi amigo), tiene otros planes para el sábado. No estoy al tanto de su agenda. Yo pensaba ir en auto, te puedo recoger de donde estés para ir juntos. Supongo que mañana tocarás en la mañana en algún lugar… Y, Harry, no creas que soy de esos que esconde novios o amigos con derecho._  
  
Harry sonrió un poco por el mensaje de Draco y luego se apresuró a contestar.  
  
[Harry]  
 _Es bueno saber que no escondes a nadie. Eso no es correcto y soy partidario de la honestidad, aunque duela. Mañana tocaré afuera de la cafetería donde te caíste, si es que no te desvías del camino ni nada, me encantaría que fuéramos juntos, aunque debes ser consciente de que eso solo les dará más alas a Dean y Seamus. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya te vas a dormir? Mencionaste estar agotado…_  
  
[Draco]  
 _Genial, paso por ti a las diez de la mañana. Estoy terminando de tomar una nutritiva cena (hamburguesa y cerveza, con papás fritas, por supuesto), si mi madre se enterara de las cosas que ando comiendo… Es bueno saber que la honestidad te gusta, en eso coincidimos._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Yo tuve prácticas en la Academia hasta tarde, estoy que me muero de sueño, solo espero que los chicos no estén con ganas de molestar y me dejen ir directamente a la cama. A veces son muy estresantes. ¿A tu madre no le gustan las hamburguesas?_  
  
Draco soltó una carcajada imaginando a su madre tratando de comer una hamburguesa con las manos antes de negar con la cabeza. Estaba ya camino a casa y tuvo que esperar otro semáforo en rojo para poder contestar.  
  
[Draco]  
 _Mi madre y las hamburguesas no se llevarían nada bien. ¿Y tú ya cenaste? Es tarde, pero no debes dejar de alimentarte, sobre todo porque andas tocando en las calles, y con este frío no es recomendable que andes mal alimentado._  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras subía las escaleras a su apartamento.  
  
[Harry]  
 _Vaya, empezamos con los insultos… No soy un mal alimentado, solo soy delgado. Y comí algo muy nutritivo también, un perrito caliente en el puesto de la esquina de la Academia, antes de tomar el tren. Ya estoy llegando a casa, ¿tú cómo vas?_  
  
[Draco]  
 _En casa, poniendo un disco de Green Day y dispuesto a abrir una segunda cerveza antes de dormir. No dije que fueras un mal alimentado. Pienso que luces muy bien así de delgado y todo, solo hablaba de no dejar de alimentarte…_  
  
[Harry]  
 _Mmm…_  
  
[Draco]  
¿Saboreas algo?  
  
[Harry]  
 _¡Ja! No, lo siento, se me escapó el mensaje antes de terminarlo. Decía: “mmm, ¿o sea que piensas que soy guapo así?”_  
  
[Draco]  
 _Guapo, pero con problemas para usar el teléfono, aparentemente. Sabes muy bien que luces genial, no seas tan modesto._  
  
Draco sonrió con ufanía antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa.  
  
Harry, al otro lado de la ciudad suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, al parecer Dean y Seamus habían salido de juerga, y le habían dejado el apartamento para él solo.  
  
[Harry]  
 _Gracias… creo. Te veré mañana entonces. Es hora de dormir._  
  
[Draco]  
 _Qué descanses, Harry._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Tú también._

_*_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_And there’s no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now…_

__

 

_*_

  
Song:  
Calvin Harris  
Feel So Close .mp3  
<http://minus.com/lPEsgHXhwMLxr>


	4. BESO AL ANOCHECER

** Capítulo 4 BESO AL ANOCHECER **

  
  
  
  


_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisified.  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a canible  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight._

  
  
Pese a todos sus intentos, Draco tuvo que ir a la mañana siguiente a la oficina a terminar algunas cosas, por primera vez desde que trabajaba allí, lo hizo de mala gana y renegando por la gente incumplida que le hacía la vida más complicada.  
  
Los de seguridad le dieron una mirada confundida cuando lo vieron pasar con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su suéter verde a través de la oficina. Harry le había dicho que tenía que ir lo más cómodo posible así que no se le ocurría que otro tipo de ropa podría usar; y gracias a los vagos de sus oficinas, no tendría tiempo para regresar a casa a cambiarse y luego pasar por Harry.  
  
A las diez menos quince estacionó delante de la cafetería y compró dos cafés, uno para él y otro para Harry; gracias a sus invitaciones diarias, Draco sabía exactamente cuál era su café favorito; acomodó todo en el auto y esperó no tener ningún accidente que volcara todo dentro del auto.  
  
Condujo con prisas para llegar a darle el encuentro a Harry; por un momento pensó que llegaría tarde, pero no fue así, a las diez en punto estuvo de pie delate de él, que aún continuaba tocando, una canción que Draco no conocía, pero parecía bastante animada.  
  
—Esa canción no la conozco —le dijo Draco a modo de saludo, Harry sonrió ampliamente, mientras varias personas le dejaban dinero en el estuche del violín.  
  
—Esta es fácil, es una composición de Avinash Baghel.  
  


<http://min.us/lbazQUtqL14S44>

  
  
Draco lo miró confundido, buscó rápidamente en su mente los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su madre le hablaba de músicos clásicos, pero no pudo encontrar ningún dato.  
  
  
  
  
—Me he dado cuenta de que para ti es frustrante no saber algo —comentó Harry, mientras guardaba el violín en su estuche.  
  
  
  
  
—No hay nada de malo con no querer ser un ignorante —se defendió Draco.  
  
  
  
  
—Avinash Baghel es un compositor y violinista actual, no lo conoces porque nadie lo conoce… apenas tiene como cuatrocientos me gusta en su página de Facebook —confesó Harry —, lo encontré un día en internet y me gusta a veces imitar sus composiciones.  
  
  
  
  
—Ah… —Draco quitó la alarma del auto y le indicó a Harry que entrara por el lado del copiloto —, pues me gusta, seguramente tiene futuro.  
  
  
  
  
—Por supuesto que sí, es muy bueno… es cuestión de que siga promocionándose por la red.  
  
  
  
  
—Tú también podrías hacer eso… ¿sabes?  
  
  
  
  
—Probablemente, pero para eso necesito acabar la Academia y tener un poco más de dinero que me ayude a estar tranquilo y practicar…  
  
  
  
  
—Si tú quieres seguro que puedes —continuó Draco.  
  
  
  
  
—Seguro que sí… pero no hablemos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que se está convirtiendo en una charla con mi amiga Hermione y ya tendré suficiente de eso dentro de un rato.  
  
  
  
  
Draco frunció el ceño confundido.  
  
  
  
  
—Mejor cuéntame cómo ha ido tu mañana.  
  
  
  
  
—Genial. Te compré café.  
  
  
  
  
—No tenías que molestarte…  
  
  
  
  
—No es molestia, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que si hago estas cosas es porque me gusta, no por obligación —Draco le pasó el café a Harry y sonrió cuando este cerró los ojos extasiado al probarlo.  
  
  
  
  
—Oh, Dios, cómo te amo, Draco, ¡Caramel Macchiato Latte! —Harry dio un trago más —es mi favorito.  
  
  
  
  
Draco lo miró de reojo y no supo qué decir.  
  
  
  
  
—Me refiero a que… no es que te ame como de amor de… O sea, que me ha gustado mucho. ¡Solo es una forma de hablar! —Harry sintió sus mejillas quemar, el que Draco soltara una carcajada no ayudó para nada.  
  
  
  
  
—Yo no he dicho nada, tú solo te has hecho un lío.  
  
  
  
  
—Qué gracioso.  
  
  
  
  
—Vamos, no te pongas así, que me la estoy pasando genial.  
  
  
  
  
—Claro, a costa mía…  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  


_Oh, oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I want some more_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh, oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are you waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I want some more_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are we waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are we waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

  
  
  
  
  
_Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió a Harry pegarse más a él mientras el carrito seguía subiendo mucho más alto que todas las montañas a las que habían subido hasta ese momento. Junto a ellos estaban Ron y Hermione, a quienes Harry consideraba sus mejores amigos, eran pareja desde siempre y vivían juntos. Además, Draco no les caía bien. Sobre todo a Ron, Draco no estaba seguro de la razón, pero parecía un poco antipático con él.  
  
  
  
  
Contrario a los demás amigos de Harry, que admiraron el auto de Draco y dijeron que era genial, Ron pareció mirarlo con algo parecido al desprecio y no les prestó nada de atención, mientras Hermione solo le preguntó si es que su familia pertenecía a la rama de la abogacía, (cosa a la que Draco respondió que no) para luego parecer más interesada en escribir por el móvil que en ellos.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando el carro llegó a la cima, Draco se sujetó más fuerte de las barandas, sus dedos rozaron con los de Harry y por un instante volteó a verlo; Harry también lo miraba, no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada más pues inmediatamente fueron lanzados hacia abajo a gran velocidad.  
  
  
  
  
Draco, al igual que todos los que estaban en el carrito, se permitió gritar a sus ansias, medio asustado y medio eufórico. Cuando el paseo terminó y el carrito volvió a tierra, Draco sintió como si hubiera dejado todos sus problemas allá arriba.  
  
  
  
  
—¡Dios! Esto es más que genial… ¡hay que subir de nuevo! —gritó Luna, en cuanto terminaron de bajar.  
  
  
  
  
—¡Sí! —gritó Harry, varios más de sus amigos asintieron, aunque no todos, Draco tuvo sus reservas, pero entonces Harry lo estaba jalando de un brazo y llevando de vuelta a la fila.  
  
  
  
  
Draco hubiera protestado, o hubiera encontrado la manera educada de declinar la propuesta, pero Harry no lo había soltado y Draco no podía negar que le gustaba el contacto de esa mano sobre su brazo.  
  
  
  
  
Harry soltó a Draco cuando subieron a sentarse nuevamente en el carrito; esta vez había conseguido el primer carro, por lo que el paseo estaba siendo más interesante aún. Apretó fuerte la baranda y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el carro comenzó a descender vertiginosamente. Volteó a ver a Draco un instante apenas, él lo estaba mirando también y su estómago dio una vuelta completa, aunque Harry estaba seguro que eso no tenía nada que ver con el juego, sino con Draco a su lado. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*_

 

_Here we are again_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_It's gettin heavier_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_And I wanna run and hide_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I wanna run and hide._

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I do it every time_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_You're killin' me now_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_And I won't be denied by you_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_The animal inside of you._

  
  
  
  
  
_Un par de horas después todos habían decidido que habían gritado lo suficiente como para descargar todo el estrés y la adrenalina posible y decidieron ir a un bar que quedaba a solo un par de calles de allí.  
  
  
  
  
Draco comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no era del agrado de Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry porque cuando todos decidieron caminar hacia el bar, Draco se ofreció a llevar a Harry a Ron y Hemrione, pero estos dos declinaron la oferta. ¿La razón? No le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque Harry estaba a su lado, ignorando las miradas de su amigo y su novia y eso, para Draco era suficiente.  
  
  
  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco por la broma de Seamus y dio un trago a su vaso de cerveza, apenas era el primero pero las emociones del día lo habían dejado lo suficientemente agotado y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente somnoliento; Draco no se había despegado de su lado en todo ese tiempo, habían intercambiado historias y reído un montón.  
  
  
  
  
—Debo ir al baño —le dijo Draco a Harry, mientras dejaba su vaso de cerveza en la mesa. Draco era consciente de que estaba conduciendo y que no podría tomar otra cerveza más, además planeaba invitar a Harry a su casa luego y si se emborrachaba las cosas no saldrían bien.  
  
  
  
  
Camino al baño le llegó un mensaje de Theo, donde le preguntaba cómo iba su cita y le proponía que si se aburría bien podría pasarse por su casa.  
  
  
  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y no solo no contestó el mensaje, sino que lo borró. Theo se estaba pasando de la raya. Tal vez luego tendría que hablar con su amigo y aclarar las cosas. _   
  
  
  
  


_*_

  
  
  
  
  
_—¿Qué es lo que les ha hecho? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione en cuanto Draco se fue al baño.  
  
  
  
  
—Es un niño pijo, Harry, a ti no te caen los niños pijos —replicó inmediatamente Ron, mientras Hermione tecleaba rápidamente en su nuevo Blackberry.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco me cae bien, es entretenido, listo y tiene buen gusto musical —protestó Harry en voz baja, aunque sus demás amigos no parecían interesados en la conversación que ellos mantenían.  
  
  
  
  
—Harry, Draco es rico, se nota, y ellos normalmente no se meten con artistas, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Puede que solo seas su entretenimiento de esta noche —continuó Ron.  
  
  
  
  
—No me tengas en tan alto aprecio —gruñó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
—Solo no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo… No me gusta verte sufrir y por más simpático que Draco pueda parecer, es obvio que no es del tipo de persona que se adaptaría a ti.  
  
  
  
  
—No lo conoces, no has hablado con él más que un par de palabras. Estas prejuzgando —Harry se cruzó de brazos, molesto.  
  
  
  
  
—¡Aquí está! —interrumpió Hermione cuando Ron iba a protestar; tanto Ron como Harry la miraron confundidos. —Sabía que el nombre me sonaba de algún lado, por un momento pensé que era el nombre de algún abogado, pero no, es de un Gerente Financiero.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco no es gerente financiero —negó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
—No, él no, su padre… y dudo mucho que tengan dinero, no tanto como antes, claro… Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, trabajaba en el Gran Banco de Inglaterra, liderado por Tom Ridley, era un hombre con mucho dinero e influencias. Ridley decidió invertir en más negocios, farmacéuticos, petroleros, ganaderos, se dice que de armas también… no todos funcionaron bien y usó dinero del banco para tratar de salvarlos; pero para evitar que la noticia se supiera y perdieran valor en la bolsa le pidió a Lucius que manipulara los informes y reportes. Fue un caso muy sonado, una vergüenza para los Malfoy, que habían tenido dinero y puestos importantes en bancos y empresas desde hace muchas generaciones. Un montón de gente perdió mucho dinero con esto, mucha gente había invertido en la bolsa basándose en lo que Malfoy presentaba… Al final, cuando todo se descubrió Malfoy fue a dar a la cárcel por haber engañado a la gente, se trataba de falta de ética… perdió toda su fortuna y lo único que no le pudieron quitar, algunos dicen que porque le pagó a los jueces, fue su casa en Surrey… Estuvo preso seis años y salió hace poco, su nombre es sinónimo de engaño —continuó leyendo Hermione —, llevó a la familia a la ruina… actualmente trabaja como asesor, aunque lo hace de manera discreta, el hombre es muy hábil, pero nadie lo permitiría firmar como Gerente de nada.  
  
  
  
  
—Eso no lo sabía —admitió Harry.  
  
  
  
  
—Y si no tiene dinero, ¿cómo es que Draco tiene ese auto? —preguntó Ron.  
  
  
  
  
—Ridley desapareció durante el escándalo, nadie nunca ha sabido más de él ni dónde está, dicen que puede estar escondido en Argentina, o en algún lugar de Sudamérica… También dicen que Lucius supo esconder bien una gran cantidad de dinero, lo que le pagó Ridley por los fraudes y que de eso vive la familia, tal vez Draco también vive de eso…  
  
  
  
  
—O tal vez debas dejar de sacar conclusiones sin conocer todos los hechos —dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Se trataba de Draco, que tenía las mejillas encendidas y una mirada fiera que asustó incluso a Harry.  
  
  
  
  
—Yo solo… estoy diciendo lo que encontré en internet —se apresuró a explicar Hermione, levantando su teléfono como prueba, estaba sonrojada.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo que yo tengo lo he ganado con mi trabajo, no tienes derecho a insinuar siquiera nada respecto a mi integridad moral, ni la mía ni la de mi padre.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco… —Harry se puso en pie, pero Draco levantó una mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
—Has sido muy amable, Harry, pero debo irme —y sin mediar palabra con nadie más tomó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y caminó con pasos firmes y rápidos hacia la salida, sin bajar la cabeza ni demostrar cuánto lo turbaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevaba tiempo sin que nadie se metiera con él, le había pasado en la escuela, antes de que lo cambiaran de la costosa escuela en la que estudiaba a la escuela pública, y algunas veces en la universidad, pero con el tiempo la gente parecía haber olvidado el caso.  
  
  
  
  
Salió al estacionamiento y el frío de la noche lo golpeó en el rostro, buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto y se metió rápidamente en él, sacó de la guantera un paquete de cigarros y encendió uno con manos temblorosas, mientras maldecía a la chica por entrometida.  
  
  
  
  
Un golpe en la ventana lo hizo saltar, se trataba de Harry, tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja, no se había puesto el abrigo.  
  
  
  
  
Draco bajó un poco más la ventanilla y lo miró desafiante.  
  
  
  
  
—Déjame entrar, por favor, me estoy muriendo de frío.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo mejor será que regreses, te vas a enfermar.  
  
  
  
  
—Vamos, Draco, por favor, no te vayas así…  
  
  
  
  
—Es lo mejor, no tengo nada que hacer allí.  
  
  
  
  
—Por favor —Harry se abrazó con más fuerza y lamentó no haberse detenido por el abrigo.  
Draco suspiró con fastidio y quitó el seguro de la puerta del copiloto. Harry abrió la puerta y se metió al auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Draco encendió la calefacción y dio una calada más al cigarro antes de lanzarlo por la ventana para cerrarla.  
  
  
  
  
—No sabía que fumaras.  
  
  
  
  
—Solo lo hago algunas veces.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo lamento, Hermione no tenía que decir esas cosas… ella tiende a ser así, un poco entrometida y eso… estoy seguro de que no quería incomodarte.  
  
  
  
  
—¿No escuchaste las cosas que estaba diciendo de mi padre?, dime cómo no iba a incomodarme, Harry.  
  
  
  
  
Harry suspiró lentamente, al fin el frío se había ido.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo sé, tienes razón… pero no quiero que te vayas enfadado, la estábamos pasando muy bien.  
  
  
  
  
—De todas formas ya es tarde y debo ir a casa… Tú puedes quedarte si quieres, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco… —Harry se giró un poco más y se acercó a él —, ¿es cierto lo que decía Hermione? Me refiero a que tu padre estuvo involucrado en todo eso.  
  
  
  
  
—Mi padre puso en el lugar equivocado su lealtad y ha pagado por eso, todos lo hemos hecho, pero no lo juzgamos, todos tienen derecho a equivocarse, él sabe que hizo mal y eso es suficiente para mí. No te diré que ha sido fácil, o que aún ahora lo es… pero es lo que hay, no por eso renegaré de él ni lo desconoceré.  
  
  
  
  
—Imagino lo difícil que debe haber sido todo eso…  
  
  
  
  
—Difícil… —Draco negó con la cabeza —, un día todo estaba bien, éramos ricos y socialmente aceptados y al siguiente nadie quería tenernos en sus fiestas o en sus casas, la servidumbre tuvo que irse y perdimos todo lo que teníamos… Mi madre tuvo que vender los pianos antiguos y sus joyas para conservar la casa…  
  
  
  
  
—Yo sé lo que es ser un marginado —le dijo Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Draco y acariciándolo lentamente —, tampoco tuve una infancia feliz, mis tíos, con los que vivía, se encargaban de recordarme que era un huérfano recogido… mi primo se encargaba de que la escuela entera lo supiera…  
  
  
  
  
—No sabía eso, también debe haber sido duro.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo fue, pero aquí estamos, podemos decir que superamos eso, que seguimos luchando. Y me parece que eres muy valiente… un luchador, Draco.  
  
  
  
  
Draco miró a los ojos a Harry, y entonces extendió el brazo lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla, sintió a Harry estremecerse bajo su toque, aunque no se apartó.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco —suspiró Harry cuando Draco se inclinó sobre él, sabía que el beso era inminente y no se apartó.  
  
  
  
  
Draco posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, besándolo lentamente al inicio, saboreando lo que había ansiado por días, una de sus manos fue hasta la nuca y acarició la larga cabellera mientras se inclinaba más hacia Harry, hasta tenerlo contra el asiento del copiloto.  
  
  
  
  
Harry sentía el cuerpo de Draco sobre él, sus manos subiendo por su cintura, colándose entre los pliegues de su ropa hasta acariciar su piel, las manos de Draco eran suaves y ansiosas, igual que esa boca que ahora le mordía el cuello y trataba de llegar hasta más abajo, jaloneando la sudadera.  
  
  
  
  
Draco sabía que estaban en un estacionamiento, y que en cualquier momento los podrían ver y detener por exhibicionismo y falta a la moral, pero no podía detenerse, su mano buscó la palanca del asiento y empujó con fuerza, dejando el asiento completamente echado, con el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry debajo de él. Se movió más hacia un lado, hasta quedar casi completamente sobre él. La palanca de cambios se le estaba clavando en la pierna, pero ese dolor era mínimo comparado al placer que sentía con solo besar a Harry. Y entonces todo se detuvo de pronto.  
  
  
  
  
—No, espera… Draco —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire mientras ponía las manos sobre el pecho de Draco para apartarlo; Draco insistió en besarlo en el cuello, y Harry tuvo que poner más fuerza, empujándolo ligeramente.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —Draco se apartó un poco más y miró alrededor, por si alguien los estaba observando.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo siento, no puedo… de verdad lo lamento, pero no quiero que…  
  
  
  
  
—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó Draco ligeramente agitado —, tienes razón, este no es el lugar, lo lamento… podemos ir a mi casa, nadie nos molestará —propuso.  
  
  
  
  
—Yo… —Harry se sentó lentamente y negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba la ropa—, lo lamento, esto es un error, creo que mejor me voy.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, un instante antes habían estado uno sobre el otro y ahora Harry se tiraba para atrás.  
  
  
  
  
—Lo siento, debo irme —y antes de que Draco pudiera protestar nuevamente abrió la puerta del auto.  
  
  
  
  
—Harry, no te vayas así, ¡vamos! —pidió Draco, pero Harry no le hizo caso, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el local, dejándolo solo.  
  
  
  
  
—¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco, dando un golpe sobre el volante.  
  
  
  
  
Durante un instante se quedó allí, quieto, esperando, hasta que se convenció de que Harry no iba a volver. Sacó otro cigarro más de la guantera y encendió el motor. Sintiéndose defraudado comenzó a conducir a casa. _   
  
  
  
  


_Oh, oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I want some more_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh, oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are you waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I want some more_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Oh oh_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are we waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_What are we waitin' for?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

  
  
  
  
  


_*_

  
_Harry se sentó en la barra, lejos de sus amigos y se pidió un whisky doble, y luego otro y otro y otro más; había perdido la cuenta de cuántos iba cuando sintió la mano de Ron sobre su hombro y se apartó.  
  
  
  
  
—Harry…  
  
  
  
  
—Déjenme solo, no tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes dos —gritó, señalando a Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
—Ella solo estaba buscando información, no hizo nada malo —la defendió Ron.  
  
  
  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y acabó el contenido de su vaso, se puso en pie y trató de no perder el equilibrio.  
  
  
  
  
—Ella solo hacía lo que siempre hace, meterse donde nadie la llama, no tenía que decir todas esas cosas, por eso Draco se ha ofendido y se ha ido.  
  
  
  
  
—Si él se ha ido ha sido porque ha querido, Harry —protestó Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
  
  
  
  
—No es cierto, ustedes lo han tratado mal y encima esto… es su culpa —se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces Seamus y Dean estaban a su lado, tomándolo cada uno de un brazo.  
  
  
  
  
—No se preocupen, chicos —dijo Dean —nosotros lo llevaremos a casa.  
  
  
  
  
Aunque Harry quiso protestar, se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos a un taxi, durante el camino ninguno habló y cuando por fin entraron al departamento, se metió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, todo daba vueltas alrededor y en sus labios aún podía sentir el sabor de los besos de Draco. Sintiéndose estúpido por haber escapado de Draco, se quedó dormido. _   
  
  
  
  


_*_

  
  
  
  
  
_Draco se sirvió una taza de café, subió un poco más el volumen a la música y se acomodó delante de la computadora, miró la pantalla en blanco hasta que se dio cuenta de que durante más de media hora no había avanzado nada de su trabajo.  
  
  
  
  
Perturbado cerró la portátil con fuerza y se puso en pie. Ese tipo de problemas no eran típicos en él. Draco nunca se sentía distraído por nada cuando se trataba de trabajo y ahora llevaba toda la tarde intentando avanzar algo y le había sido imposible. Simplemente su mente se negaba a cooperar. ¡Era tan absurdo!; Harry no era el primer chico que lo rechazaba y no era como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por eso… Es decir, le gustaba Harry, de acuerdo, pero si Harry no quería estar con él no iba a morir por eso, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
—¡Patético! —gritó hacia la nada antes de caminar a la habitación y ponerse la ropa para hacer deporte, eso siempre lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.  
  
  
  
  
Estaba a punto de subir a la trotadora cuando el sonido del intercomunicador lo hizo fruncir el ceño.  
  
  
  
  
Si era Theo, el pobre sería quien pagara por toda su frustración.  
  
  
  
  
—Sí —preguntó de mala manera, se escuchó el ruido de la calle durante un instante, y luego, para sorpresa de Draco, la voz de Harry, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así de tímidamente.  
  
  
  
  
—Eh, hola Draco, soy Harry… Harry Potter, quisiera saber si puedo, ya sabes, subir y hablar…  
  
  
  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
  
  
  
—No lo sé, Potter, la última vez que me pediste que te dejara entrar saliste corriendo,  ¿recuerdas?  
  
  
  
  
—Lo siento —Harry suspiró, sabía que Draco tenía razón en estar enfadado —, quisiera poder hablar contigo de eso…  
  
  
  
  
—Estoy ocupado, Potter.  
  
  
  
  
—Además tienes mi violín en el maletero de tu auto —continuó Harry, ya había imaginado que Draco estaría así de enfadado, es más, le sorprendía que no le hubiera colgado ya.  
  
  
  
  
—Oh… Pues, yo te lo puedo mandar con el portero.  
  
  
  
  
—Draco… Sabes que soy persistente, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Harry parecía ser de los que no se daban por vencidos. Además, estaba allí, insistiendo…  
  
  
  
  
—Eso suena a amenaza, además tú fuiste el que salió huyendo, ¿estás seguro de que no saldrás corriendo esta vez? —continuó, pese a que ya estaba casi decidido a dejarlo entrar.  
  
  
  
  
—Vamos, estoy aquí… Por favor.  
  
  
  
  
—De acuerdo, sube —gruñó, mientras pulsaba el botón para abrir la puerta. _   
  
  
  
  


_*_

  
  
  
  
  


_It's just the world is quiet_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_So hush we both can't fight it_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_It's us that made this mess_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Why can't you understand?_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_Woah I won't sleep tonight._

__

 

__

 

__

 

_I wont sleep tonight._

  
  
  
  
  
_Harry observó a Draco con sorpresa cuando lo vio vistiendo ropa deportiva, como si estuviera a punto de empezar a hacer ejercicio. Recordó que Draco le había contado sobre la trotadora que tenía en el estudio y supuso que lo había encontrado antes de que empezara a correr. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver a Draco vestido de otra manera, por lo que verlo en esos sencillos pantalones deportivos (aunque de marca cara, estaba claro), era toda una sorpresa.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Deseas tomar algo? Tengo whisky y cerveza —ofreció Draco, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Se alegró de haberse puesto esa camiseta negra ajustada que sabía que le quedaba tan bien.  
  
  
  
  
—No, gracias, nada de alcohol para mí por ahora —negó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
Draco se detuvo y giró a mirarlo, Harry parecía algo nervioso, con las manos sobre las piernas y la mirada fija en él.  
  
  
  
  
—Supongo que ayer continuaste celebrando —comentó Draco, volviendo a la sala.  Él tampoco tenía deseos de beber nada.  
  
  
  
  
—Celebrando no, pero bebiendo sí. Me pasé de copas, hubiera venido más temprano, pero estaba en casa pagando las consecuencias de demasiado alcohol. No que estuviera demasiado enfermo, pero no quería llegar aquí luciendo verde o algo así…  
  
  
  
  
—Pues no sé, el verde es uno de mis colores favoritos —bromeó Draco, sentándose junto a Harry, se preguntó si es que la manera acelerada de hablar de Harry era una muestra de nerviosismo.  
  
  
  
  
—No creo que te refieras al verde enfermo. Y además, no creo que me quedara muy bien. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo llegué a casa, pero sí recuerdo haber peleado con Ron y Hermione, ella se pasó de la raya, se lo he dicho. Pero no debes juzgarla, ella siempre ha sido así… yo también soy curioso, pero ella tiende a obsesionarse cuando no recuerda algo o cuando algo no le parece correcto o cierto y…  
  
  
  
  
—Harry —lo interrumpió Draco —, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que digan tus amigos, además no tenías ni idea de lo que había pasado con mi padre, así que no te sientas mal por eso. Mejor dime, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, después de lo que pasó en el auto pensé que ya no te vería más.  
  
  
  
  
 —Oh, eso…  
  
  
  
  
—Sí, eso… Harry, no te ofendas, pero no puedes dejar a alguien en medio de eso y luego esperar que no esté resentido.  
  
  
  
  
Harry se sonrojó un poco.  
  
  
  
  
—Justamente era eso de lo que te quería hablar. —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y por un instante miró alrededor, a las paredes blancas y vacías, antes de fijar la vista nuevamente en Draco, que parecía preocupado —. Tú me gustas y…  
  
  
  
  
—¡No me digas¡ Si vienes a decirme alguna cosa como que te gusto, pero como amigo y que malinterpreté  las cosas, mejor ahórratelo, no tienes que darme ninguna excusa.  
  
  
  
  
—No, no es eso… Déjame explicarte, por favor…  
  
  
  
  
Draco se cruzó de brazos, pero hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
  
  
  
  
—Tú me gustas, mucho, pero… —Harry pensó que después de todo no hubiera sido mala idea el aceptar aquel trago. —Desde hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie, y contrario a lo que la mayoría de mis amigos cree, no es por falta de oportunidad, es porque yo así lo he decidido.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Has decidido no estar con nadie? ¿Cómo un juramento de celibato?  
  
  
  
  
—Más o menos —Harry soltó una risita ante la cara de espanto de Draco —, pero no es tan drástico como un juramento de celibato.  
  
  
  
  
—Oh, porque eso es medio extremista, ¿sabes?  
  
  
  
  
—Lo imagino… Yo en realidad lo que hice fue una promesa, a mí mismo… Verás, hace dos años tuve un novio, Daichi, vino de Japón para estudiar violonchelo en la Academia, su padre era un hombre con mucho dinero y poder, así que él estaba acostumbrado a tener una buena vida y a tener todo lo que quería… cursamos juntos una clase de historia y  congeniamos desde el primer momento. Al principio éramos amigos, solo amigos que salían y la pasaban bien, y luego las cosas se fueron poniendo más íntimas entre nosotros… Yo sabía que a Daichi le gustaba mucho salir, ir de cama en cama… según él los hombres somos así y no tenemos la misma necesidad que las mujeres de buscar una relación monógama; cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él me aparté, me dolía verlo con otros chicos, él me buscó y le confesé lo que sentía. Al principio trató de convencerme de que estaba equivocado, que no era amor lo que sentía, al final terminamos discutiendo y se marchó, yo pensé que no lo vería más, pero después de unas semanas, él mismo vino a buscarme, me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que me quería también y que quería intentar algo serio y formal por primera vez en su vida.  
  
  
  
  
—Realmente debió estar enamorado de ti.  
  
  
  
  
—No lo sé —Harry negó con la cabeza —, al principio todo iba bien, pero con el pasar de los meses las cosas se fueron enfriando un poco… descubrí más de una vez cosas que me hicieron sospechar de que había vuelto a las viejas costumbres… pero me negué a creerlo, hasta aquella tarde en que salí temprano de clases y decidí ir a su casa a sorprenderlo.  
  
  
  
  
—Oh…  
  
  
  
  
—Ya te imaginas lo que encontré. Estaba con otro chico, con un chico que había conocido esa tarde en la estación del tren. Me sentí tan defraudado…  
  
  
  
  
—¿Y él que dijo?  
  
  
  
  
—Él dijo que yo estaba luchando contra nuestra naturaleza, que me quería, pero que eso no significaba que pudiera dejar de acostarse con otros chicos, que el sexo era algo natural y placentero y que debería separarlo del amor.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Terminaron?  
  
  
  
  
—Sí, terminé con él esa tarde. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con él, un hombre, gay o no gay, no necesariamente tenía que ser promiscuo o acostarse con cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Hasta antes de Daichi yo también había salido a clubes y tenido chicos de una noche, pero eso había cambiado para mí cuando me había enamorado. No es que sea un mojigato, pero tampoco quiero ser como él, yo sé que él no tiene razón, que no todos los gais tenemos que ser promiscuos y dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos como si fuéramos animales.  
  
  
  
  
—En eso te doy la razón.  
  
  
  
  
—Por eso es que ayer… cuando estábamos en tu auto yo me detuve. Después de Daichi no estuve con nadie más… porque no he querido, porque me he prometido a mí mismo que la próxima vez que esté con alguien íntimamente será cuando esa persona signifique algo para mí… no quiero un acostón de una noche en el asiento trasero de un auto…  
  
  
  
  
—¿Crees que solo quería acostarme contigo anoche, no importaba el lugar, para luego no volver a llamarte o algo así?  
  
  
  
  
—No lo sé. Supongo que no, que no me dejarías de llamar ni nada, pero no es eso lo que quiero… tener un amigo con derecho o alguien con quién pasarla bien.  
  
  
  
  
—Eso es…  
  
  
  
  
—Asusta, lo sé, y es por eso que me detuve ayer. Yo no busco acostarme con alguien solo por divertirme, yo quiero estar con alguien, tener un compañero no solo de cama, y no te estoy exigiendo que lo seas  —aclaró ante la expresión de Draco —, ese es el punto, que yo sé que no estás buscando lo mismo que yo, sería injusto para los dos que pasara algo más entre nosotros si no tuvieras eso en claro.  
  
  
  
  
—¿O sea que anoche no quisiste acostarte conmigo porque no te puedo ofrecer lo que buscas?  
  
  
  
  
—No, anoche no me acosté contigo porque no te había dicho todo esto.  
  
  
  
  
Draco lo miró confundido.  
  
  
  
  
—Estuve pensando —continuó Harry —, que tú me gustas mucho y… quisiera preguntarte, ahora que sabes qué es lo que yo quiero y busco, si es que quieres que continuemos viéndonos, no me refiero a en la esquina de la cafetería cinco minutos al día, sino como saliendo de verdad…  
  
  
  
  
—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó Draco, con una ceja arqueada.  
  
  
  
  
—Si no quieres, no pasa nada, quisiera que continuemos siendo amigos, me entretiene hablar contigo —Harry pensó que hubiera sido buena idea primero pedir su violín, así sería mucho más fácil irse.  
  
  
  
  
—No he dicho que no —negó Draco.  
  
  
  
  
—Tampoco que sí.  
  
  
  
  
—Es solo que… creo que nunca nadie me ha invitado a salir —Draco soltó una risita y Harry frunció el ceño —, ¡No me estoy riendo de ti! —se apresuró en aclarar Draco —, es solo que me parece tan extraño eso de salir…  
  
  
  
  
—¿Nunca has tenido un novio?  
  
  
  
  
—Honestamente, no, es decir, nunca he tenido una relación seria ni nada de eso.  
  
  
  
  
—Ya veo —Harry apretó los labios y asintió —. Bueno, ¿podrías darme mi violín para irme de una vez?  
  
  
  
  
—Hey, eso no es justo, yo te he escuchado y tú no me has dejado terminar de hablar —protestó Draco —, el que nunca haya tenido un novio no quiere decir que no quiera salir contigo. —Draco tomó de los brazos a Harry y lo jaló más cerca suyo, quedando cara a cara —Me gusta salir contigo, me gustan nuestras charlas, escucharte y además, besarte, así que, si quieres ir despacio y convencerte, de acuerdo, salgamos, conozcámonos —Draco se encogió de hombros —, tú tienes algo especial, Harry, no sé qué es, pero me atraes demasiado.  
  
  
  
  
Harry sonrió y se acercó a Draco más aún, con una de sus manos acarició el cabello rubio y con la otra lo tomó de la cintura.  
  
  
  
  
Draco recibió el beso gustoso, dejando que fuera esta vez Harry quien llevara el control, suspirando de placer cuando esos dientes mordieron su labio inferior, a modo de despedida.  
  
  
  
  
—Definitivamente me encanta como besas —asintió Draco.  
  
  
  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada.  
  
  
  
  
—También me gusta cómo besas.  
  
  
  
  
—Entonces ya tenemos algo más en común.  
  
  
  
  
—¿Ahora sí me darás mi violín? —preguntó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
—Está abajo, en el auto, no recordaba que lo tenía…  
  
  
  
  
—Debo irme ya, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas para la Academia.  
  
  
  
  
—Y yo tengo que terminar un bendito informe que se niega a salir. Vamos, te llevo a casa.  
  
  
  
  
—No tienes que llevarme a casa, puedo ir en metro.  
  
  
  
  
—Seguro que puedes ir en metro, pero llegarías más rápido y seguro conmigo y yo no estaría preocupado por ti. Vamos, no discutas, que yo también sé ser persistente.  
  
  
  
  
Harry suspiró divertido.  
  
  
  
  
—De acuerdo. _   
  
  
  
  


_*_

 

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are we waitin' for?  
What are we waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

  
  
  
  
  


_*_

  
_Song:  
Neon Trees  
Animal  
<http://minus.com/lp5IY0GrFnk3i>_


	5. SAN VALENTÍN

** Capítulo 5: San Valentín **

  
  


_Love is a drug and you are my cigarette  
Love is addiction and you are my nicorette  
Love is a drug, my chocolate, my cigarette  
I feel sick got to medicate myself_

  
  
_—¿Alguna vez se te han acalambrado los dedos? Es tan horrible que dan ganas de arrancártelos.  
  
—Estás siendo un extremista, Harry. Tú tienes la culpa de eso, estás practicando demasiado con el piano y en las mañanas con el violín. Me encanta verte en la cafetería, pero tal vez puedas conseguir un sitio menos frío para tocar, el viento helado entra por la avenida y te hace daño.  
  
—Hay lugares, pero no dan tanto dinero como ese, además… —Harry dudó un momento antes de continuar —me gusta estar allí en las mañanas porque puedo verte aunque sea un momento… estos días han sido muy complicados._  
  
Draco suspiró y se estiró sobre la cama.  
  
 _—No tienes que decírmelo, Turner se está poniendo cada vez más exigente, a este paso va terminar sacando a alguien… aunque si es a Sanders, sería genial, igual y yo hago todo su trabajo.  
  
—¿Y eso no te molesta?  
  
—No, para nada, es la mejor forma de aprender, además, tarde o temprano él se tendrá que ir y su puesto lo heredaré yo.  
  
—¿Y luego qué harás?  
  
—¿Luego de qué?  
  
—De conseguir su trabajo, es decir, si consigues ese puesto, ¿qué sigue?  
  
—Sigue el trabajo del que esté arriba de Sanders.  
  
—Eres bastante ambicioso, ¿sabes?  
  
—La ambición no es mala, Harry, lo malo es tratar de conseguir cosas haciéndole daño a la gente, en eso no participo, pero sí en que debes trabajar duro para prosperar.  
  
—Una vez te pregunté si es que ese trabajo te hacía feliz, y no me contestaste.  
  
—Pues…  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y sujetó el teléfono con su cuello y hombro, mientras se masajeaba los dedos.  
  
—Si te lo tienes que pensar, no te hace feliz.  
  
—Sí me hace feliz, es solo que no entiendo qué tipo de felicidad se puede encontrar con un trabajo. Tú eres artista y ves el mundo diferente, ya te lo he dicho, es más fácil para ustedes encontrar dicha en lo que hacen.  
  
—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Un médico o un abogado puede ser feliz haciendo lo que hace y no son artistas, son genios.  
  
—El trabajo para mí es una forma de conseguir dinero, de ganarme un nombre y un sitio en el mundo, supongo que seré feliz cuando esté en la posición que quiero estar, como gerente de la revista.  
  
—Espero que sea así, Draco.  
  
—Y entonces —le dijo Draco un instante después, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación —, ¿te veré mañana?  
  
—No puedo, tengo clases hasta las diez y ensayo hasta las doce, estamos en una semana difícil.  
  
—Me imagino que sí… espero que te pueda ver pronto, antes de que te olvides de que quieres conocerme más y eso. _  
Harry soltó una carcajada, que fue secundada por la de Draco.  
  
 _—Mira que a veces eres tonto. Claro que no me olvido, además pienso que así nos estamos conociendo más.  
  
—Coincido contigo.  
  
—Ayer me llamó Hermione —comentó Harry un instante después.  
  
—Mmm  
  
—Me preguntó por ti, me reiteró que te pida disculpas por lo del sábado, prometió que en cuanto te viera te pediría disculpas… Está muy apenada.  
  
—Dile que no tiene que pedirme disculpas, Harry, ya te he dicho, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.  
  
—Draco…  
  
—Harry… No te enfades, acepto sus disculpas si eso es lo que te inquieta. No le guardaré rencor ni nada tampoco.  
  
—¡Genial! Ahora tengo que dejarte, sino duermo pronto mañana caeré en medio de la acera.  
  
—Entonces tendría que llevarte al hospital y hostigarte para que dejes que me quede contigo toda la noche, sería muy divertido…  
  
—Qué gracioso… Buenas noches, Draco.  
  
—Buenas noches, Harry._  
  
Draco colgó el teléfono y lo dejó al costado de la cama, suspiró profundamente y apagó la lámpara de noche, cerró los ojos y se preguntó si es que Harry ya se estaba metiendo en la cama.  
  


*

  
  
[Draco]  
 _¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo!_  
  
[Harry]  
 _¿De lo guapo que soy?_  
  
[Draco]  
 _El guapo aquí soy yo, Harry, no te creas tanto._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Que tú digas eso es como el burro hablando de orejas… ;-)_  
  
[Draco]  
 _… Sin comentarios._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Resentido. ¿Dijiste que te habías dado cuenta de algo?_  
  
[Draco]  
 _¡Sí! Y es que nunca has tocado para mí._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Toco para ti cada mañana en la esquina de la cafetería. Pensé que lo sabías._  
  
[Draco]  
 _Gracias. Pero me refería a una sesión privada._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Lo único que quieres es tenerme a solas contigo, no creas que no me doy cuenta._  
  
[Draco]  
 _Eso ofende._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Qué sensible que estás esta mañana… ¿mal día en el trabajo? Espero que esta noche sí podamos vernos al menos para cenar, tengo algo para ti además._  
  
[Draco]  
 _Sería genial, me encantará cenar contigo. ¿Tú eliges el lugar?_  
  
[Harry]  
 _Sip. Te va gustar, me avisas cuando estés saliendo del trabajo y nos vemos en tu casa. Y te conozco lo suficiente para adivinar que quieres pasar por mí, y la respuesta es no, no puedes pasar por mí, yo puedo ir solo. Nos encontramos en tu casa y punto._  
  
Draco soltó una risita y Theo volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Lo lamento —dijo hacia el resto de la mesa directiva, todos estaban ocupados revisando la información que tendrían que presentar en unos minutos al señor Turner; Draco estaba aprovechando para escribirse un rato con Harry.  
  
[Draco]  
 _No estaba incluido en el paquete aceptar tus órdenes. Ahora va resultar que tras tanta dulzura eres un mandón en potencia._  
  
[Harry]  
 _Dulzura, sí, claro… Te veo en la noche, tengo que entrar a clases._  
  
[Draco]  
 _Y yo estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión. Te veo._  
  
—¿Es el violinista? —preguntó Theo varias horas después, cuando todos salían de la reunión, Draco se sentía sumamente agotado.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Con quien tanto te mensajeas, ¿es el violinista?  
  
—Sí —Draco siguió avanzando a su oficina, si ahora Theo quería comportarse maduramente y hablar sin insultar a Harry entonces que lo siguiera.  
  
—Parece que se llevan bien… ¿Están quedando seguido?  
  
—No —Draco entró a su oficina y se sentó tras el escritorio, Theo lo siguió y se sentó delante de él. Su mirada vagó por toda la oficina. —Harry y yo estamos saliendo.  
  
—¿Saliendo?, ¿cómo novios?  
  
—Algo así.  
  
—Vaya… es serio.  
  
Draco dejó su portátil en el escritorio y dio una mirada a la fotografía de sus padres antes de sacar de uno de los cajones la llave del archivador y sacar los archivos en los que estaba trabajando.  
  
—Lamento haber dicho cosas desagradables de él, no esperaba que te enfadaras tanto.  
  
—No hay problema.  
  
—¿Qué te parece si para recompensarte te invito una cena esta noche?  
  
Draco miró a Theo con sorpresa.  
  
—Esta noche no puedo, ya tengo planes… Lo siento.  
  
Theo pareció defraudado, se puso en pie y dio una mirada más al escritorio de Draco, antes de encogerse de hombros.  
—No pasa nada, tal vez mañana te pueda invitar a almorzar o algo…  
  
—Claro, seguro que sí.  
  
—Ahora me voy porque tengo que pasar todas esas notas de la reunión. Ya nos vemos.  
  
Cuando Theo se fue, Draco se sintió ligeramente culpable, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.  
  


*

  
Draco al final había terminado de trabajar cerca de las nueve de la noche, y se sintió ligeramente culpable por hacer esperar a Harry, aunque este no parecía para nada enfadado.  
  
Draco se sorprendió cuando Harry apareció con una gran bolsa de papel y con la idea de cocinar algo para él.  
—Mientras no muera envenenado…  
  
—Para nada, cuando era chico cocinaba para mí todo el tiempo. Mis tíos siempre han tenido mucho dinero, y les gustaba desperdiciar todo, pero eran muy mezquinos conmigo… Creo que fueron obligados a tenerme en su casa o algo así… En fin, algunas madrugadas, cuando todos dormían, me metía a la cocina y me preparaba la cena. Siempre tratando de que no descubran que había estado allí porque si no el tío Vernon se enojaba un montón…  
  
—Qué cruel que es tu tío.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la copa de vino que Draco le había servido.  
  
—Por eso me fui de casa. Era eso o quedarme a ser un marginado por siempre.  
  
—¿Ellos no quisieron pagarte la universidad?  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada amarga.  
  
—Ellos querían que yo fuera a la Universidad Comunitaria y que trabajara en la fábrica del tío Vernon para empezar a pagarles todo lo que les debía por haber cuidado de mí… Yo por supuesto que no acepté, en realidad ya estaba pensando cómo postular por una beca a la Academia… Ellos no sabían que yo sabía tocar ningún instrumento, y cuando lo descubrieron mi tío se enfadó tanto…  
  
—¿Te quiso golpear?  
  
—Yo ya era más grande y fuerte que él, no podía golpearme, él subió al ático y quiso romper a patadas el piano de mi madre… eso fue lo que me llevó al límite.  
  
—¿Al límite?  
  
—Sí, no estoy orgulloso de esto, pero golpeé al tío Vernon y lo dejé inconsciente… Yo no quería hacerle daño, es solo que verlo queriendo destruir lo único que quedaba de mi madre… fue demasiado.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó luego?  
  
—Llamé a Ron, él y sus hermanos vinieron por mí, me ayudaron a sacar el piano también. Sus padres me dejaron quedar en casa hasta que terminara la escuela y decidiera qué hacer. A mí me gustaba mucho estar en la casa de Ron, ellos son siete hermanos y siempre hay ruido y alboroto por algún lado, se sentía completamente diferente a cómo me sentía en casa del tío Vernon, donde lo más saludable para mí era mimetizarme con las paredes y no hacer ni una pisca de ruido.  
  
—Qué horrible.  
  
—Sí, no era muy agradable…  
  
Harry terminó de hacer la pasta y la mezcló con la salsa blanca que había preparado, mientras Draco acomodaba la mesa.  
  
—¿Y entonces cómo fue que aprendiste a tocar? —preguntó Draco mientras servía un poco más de vino en cada copa.  
  
—Es una historia muy graciosa en realidad. Mis tíos querían que Dudley, mi primo, aprendiera a tocar piano, pero él no quería aprender a tocar piano sino a pelear… se escapaba de las clases en cuanto su madre se iba. Yo sí me quedaba, me gustaba escuchar las notas del piano, la profesora de Dudley me encontró un día simulando las notas del piano en el aire, aunque en realidad no las conocía… y me llevó a un piano, me hizo practicar y nunca me sentí tan contento como ese día. Yo tenía doce años, según los profesores ya era bastante mayor para empezar a aprender. Dudley y yo por fin llegamos a un acuerdo, durante las dos horas, tres veces a la semana, que tenía clases, él se escapaba por allí con sus amigos y yo me quedaba en su lugar en la clase de piano. La profesora, la señora McGonagall me tomó cariño, me enseñó también a tocar violín, que es lo que más me gusta en realidad… Y ella me ayudó con la beca para la Academia también.  
  
—¿Y tus tíos se enteraron?  
  
—Sí, al final se enteraron, casi les dio un ataque. Pero ellos no sabían enfadarse con Dudley, así que el culpable era yo, que había hecho que mi primo me cediera sus clases amenazándolo.  
  
—Qué tontos.  
  
—Ni que lo digas.  
  
Luego de la cena, que Draco catalogó como excelente, Harry tocó unas cuantas melodías para Draco, tal como el chico le había pedido, e incluso le enseñó algunas cosas básicas sobre cómo tocar el violín. El tiempo se les pasó volando entre risas y besos, hasta que Harry descubrió que ya era muy tarde.  
  
—Mañana tengo que ir a clases temprano —le dijo Harry a Draco cuando ya eran cerca de las once de la noche —tengo que practicar con mi tutor.  
  
—¿No estarás en la cafetería?  
  
—No, esta es una semana complicada… es San Valentín…  
  
—Pero la gente seguro estará más animada en dejar propinas por eso. Solo debes tocar puras baladas pegajosas y verás cómo te llenan el estuche.  
  
—Lo sé, pero en las mañanas no podré estar, solo en las tardes… Tengo algo para ti.  
  
—¿Mi sorpresa?  
  
—Ajá —Harry sacó de la mochila un sobre color dorado y se lo pasó a Draco, que lo miró con suspicacia.  
  
—Vamos, no me digas que es una tarjeta por San Valentín.  
  
—No, claro que no, aunque no estás lejos…  
  
Draco abrió el sobre y encontró una invitación, escrita sobre un papel blanco y con letras doradas.  
  
La Real Academia de Música de Londres tiene el agrado de invitarlo a una noche mágica.  
Concierto por San Valentín.  
Diez de nuestros mejores alumnos nos deleitaran con su arte, transportándonos a un mundo fantástico.  
Fecha: Viernes 14 de febrero de 2003, 6:00 pm.  
Lugar: Auditorio de la Real Academia de Música de Londres.   
  
—¿Tú estás entre esos diez mejores alumnos?  
  
—Sí, no es la primera vez que toco allí, el año pasado también lo hice. Quisiera que fueras, si es que tienes libre ese día… es viernes y sé que es complicado para ti salir temprano los viernes, pero sería genial porque lo que tocaré lo pensé para ti y… —y Harry no pudo terminar de hablar porque Draco ya estaba sobre él, besándolo.  
  
—Gracias, me encantará ir —luego de abrazarlo con fuerza.  
  
—Espero que te guste.  
  
—Por supuesto que me gustará.  
  
Pese a la negativa inicial de Harry, Draco finalmente lo convenció de que lo dejara llevar a casa, ambos tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente y Draco tenía que adelantar muchas cosas si es que pretendía escaparse el viernes temprano. Por ningún motivo dejaría de ir a ver a Harry.  
  


*

  
Harry miró hacia el público una vez más, escondido entre las cortinas del escenario, la gente iba llegando en grupos pequeños y sin hacer mucho escándalo. Ron y Hermione, junto a Dean y Seamus estaban ya sentados cerca del escenario, Draco no debía tardar mucho en llegar, solo esperaba que sus amigos se supieran comportar.  
  
Draco llegó y consultó su reloj, por un momento pensó que llegaría tarde, le había sido más complicado de lo esperado salir temprano de la oficina, y seguro que el fin de semana tendría que hacer una par de horas extra de trabajo, pero no importaba. Enseñó la invitación al agente de seguridad de la puerta y entró por fin a la Academia.  
  
El lugar era hermoso, invitaba a que uno quisiera escuchar música, las paredes eran altas y los techos abovedados, todo en colores pálidos; siguió a un grupo de gente hasta las puertas del auditorio, que estaba ya casi lleno. Lamentó que sus asientos fueran numerados, pues inevitablemente tendría que encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.  
  
—Buenas noches —saludó con educación, tomando el sitio libre entre Ron y Hermione y Seamus y Dean.  
  
—¡Qué gusto verte! —exclamó Dean con alegría, Seamus asintió complacido.  
  
—No me lo perdería por nada… Harry tiene mucho talento, siempre me gusta verlo tocar.  
  
—A nosotros también —dijo tímidamente Hermione, Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento —, escucha, Draco, quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que pasó la otra vez, no fue mi intención ofenderte…  
  
—No hay problema, Hermione, entiendo.  
  
—Ya te está pidiendo disculpas —replicó Ron en un siseó —, no seas tan petulante.  
  
—No soy petulante. Estoy siendo cortés —contestó Draco, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
  
—Por favor, Ron, Draco tiene razón, él solo está siendo cortés.  
  
—Chicos, a Harry no le hará gracia si nos botan por escandalosos —les advirtió Dean.  
  
Por suerte en ese momento las luces bajaron de intensidad y las cortinas del escenario se abrieron, mostrando al fondo lo que parecía un bosque de árboles dorados. El maestro de ceremonias empezó dándoles la bienvenida y mencionando lo talentosos que eran los alumnos que tocarían ese día antes de empezar con la presentación del primer artista.  
  
Tres artistas después, Ron se movía inquieto en su sitio y le preguntaba a Hermione cuánto faltaba para que Harry saliera al escenario. Al parecer a Ron era al único que no le gustaba la música clásica. Draco no hubiera tenido reparos en mandarlo callar si no fuera porque estaba disfrutando el recital. De niño, pese a que a su padre no le gustaba, él y su madre se escapaban a esos recitales; eran un par de cómplices.  
  
Y entonces, como acto final, el maestro de ceremonias presentó a Harry, para cerrar con broche de oro tan romántica noche.  
Draco exhaló sorprendido, nunca había visto a Harry vestido tan formalmente, con su Frac negro y su corbata roja, lucía simplemente asombroso.  
  
Harry sonrió tímidamente al público y luego fijó sus ojos en Draco, que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó delante del piano, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó con la melodía que había escogido para esa noche. Su tutor se había enfadado mucho con él cuando unos días antes del concierto había decidido cambiar de melodía. Y le había costado muchas horas extra de práctica perfeccionarla, su tutor era muy exigente con la perfección, además, un grupo de directores y dueños de orquestas sinfónicas de Europa estarían allí, como cada año, y siempre existía la posibilidad de impresionar a alguno de ellos y conseguir un buen contrato.  
  
  


<http://minus.com/lbp8JMhaBTYQ8g>

  
  
Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Harry, la expresión de su rostro, la manera en que los hábiles dedos se movían sobre las teclas del piano. Todo el auditorio había quedado absorto escuchando a Harry y aquella música.  
  
—Es tan maravilloso —susurró Hermione, y Draco asintió inconscientemente.  
  
Cuando Harry terminó de tocar, el público quedó en silencio por un instante, antes de estallar en aplausos, Draco se puso de pie, y sus amigos lo imitaron, Dean y Seamus comenzaron a gritar vivas, lo que hizo que el público aplaudiera mucho más fuerte aún.  
  


*

 

  
_I gave you all that you feel and everything you hold dear  
If you feel broken and...  
You are the sun and the light you are the freedom i fight  
God will do nothing to stop  
The origin is you  
You're the origin of love_   


 

*

  
  
—Hey, tú, ¿cómo estás? —le dijo Harry a Draco en cuanto lo vio en medio del salón, decorado sobriamente para San Valentín, varios mozos iban repartiendo copas de champagne y bocaditos, Draco, que conversaba con Dean y Seamus volteó y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Realmente impresionado, estuviste fantástico —le dijo Draco, que rápidamente buscó con la mirada un mozo y tomó otra copa de champagne para Harry.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—En serio, Harry, cada vez te perfeccionas más, a este paso las orquestas se pelearan por tenerte en tus filas.  
  
—No es para tanto, Ron, los otros chicos también tocaron muy bien… Hay una chica, la que tocó el Chelo, que está hablando ahora con los directores del Ballet de Paris, parece que la quieren contratar.  
  
—¿Y nadie se ha acercado a ti? —le preguntó Hermione, mirando alrededor.  
  
—Es que aún me falta más práctica, en serio… Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora —Harry elevó un poco su copa y brindó con sus amigos —muchas gracias por haber venido, es muy importante para mí que estén aquí —miró directamente a Draco antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.  
  
Durante un rato más permanecieron en el salón, conversando y saludando a algunos amigos más de la Academia, hasta que Hermione y Ron tuvieron que irse, pues habían hecho reservas en un restaurante elegante para celebrar el día de los enamorados.  
  
—Yo no hice ninguna reserva en ningún restaurante —le dijo Draco a Harry una vez que Hermione y Ron se fueron y Dean y Seamus se perdieron hablando con un grupo de la Academia —, porque pensé que te gustaría cenar en mi casa, ¿qué te parece?  
Harry sonrió y asintió.  
  
—Me encantará, pero… ¿No es comida para microondas, ¿verdad?  
  
—No me ofendas, he preparado algo especial.  
  
—Vaya, pues entonces vamos.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Se despidieron de Seamus y Dean y en el auto de Draco enrumbaron hacia el departamento.  
  


*

  
  


_From the air i breathe to the love i need  
Only thing i know is you're the origin of love  
From the god above to the one i love  
Only thing that's true the origin is you_

 

*

  
Draco no había cocinado, por supuesto, no solía hacerlo y no tenía el tiempo suficiente, y tampoco pretendió que Harry creyera que lo había hecho, en su lugar había encargado la comida a una de las empresas que le daban servicio a su empresa en las reuniones y eventos.  
  
Cuando llegaron la mesa estaba servida y decorada con un mantel blanco y un par de velas en el centro. Un ramo de flores en la entrada perfumaba todo.  
  
—Creo que los de la agencia pensaron que tendría una cita con una chica —protestó Draco mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una de las rosas.  
  
—No importa, las rosas son lindas… no quiero decir que quiero que me regales rosas —aclaró Harry —, solo que me gusta tener flores en casa, hace que todo se vea más como un hogar.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando era pequeño mi madre siempre tenía flores en casa. Tenemos un gran jardín, mi madre cuida de él, desde mi habitación podía verla algunas mañanas allí.  
  
—A mí tía no le gustaba mucho las flores… Siempre pensé que a mi madre sí, ella se llamaba Lily, he visto algunas fotos de ella, en su habitación tenía pintadas flores en la pared —contó Harry mientras dejaba el violín en el sofá y se quitaba la chaqueta.  
  
—Esta noche estás muy guapo, definitivamente esta ropa te queda muy bien.  
  
—No es de mi estilo —explicó Harry mientras se soltaba la corbata.  
  
Draco contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio. Harry se veía genial de Frac, pero ese aire desenfadado, con la corbata suelta y sin saco hacía que se viera sexy. Carraspeó ante la ceja levantada de Harry.  
  
—Además esta noche estuviste más que genial, si ninguna de esas compañías te llama es porque no saben apreciar el talento —reiteró Draco mientras le servía una copa de vino.  
  
—Seguramente lo dices porque te gusto —sonrió Harry.  
  
—Y me gustas un montón —afirmó Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un beso en los labios.  
  
Durante la semana anterior habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono o mandándose mensajes, sus encuentros no habían sido muchos y el poco tiempo que se habían podido ver habían terminado besándose y acariciándose, pero Draco nunca insinuaba ir más allá, quería que ese paso lo tomara Harry, sin presiones.  
  
Pero esa noche Harry había tomado ya su decisión, se apartó de Draco un momento y le quitó la copa de la mano, y junto a la suya, la dejó en la mesa, para luego volver a besarlo.  
  
  


  
_Some love is pain, some love is a candy cane  
Tastes so sweet but leave you feeling sick of pain  
Your love is air i breathe it in around me  
Don't know it's there but without it i'm drowning_   


  
  
Draco gimió sorprendido cuando Harry lo empujó un poco más, hasta tenerlo contra la pared, pero se dejó hacer, disfrutando de esos labios que recorrían su barbilla y mordisqueaban su cuello. Las manos de Harry estaban en sus caderas, acariciando con lentitud.  
  
—Draco… —Harry se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos —, esta noche quiero quedarme a dormir aquí, contigo.  
  
Las palabras de Harry, pese a que eran algo que Draco había estado esperando ansiosamente, lo sorprendieron, sonrió y acarició lentamente la mejilla de Harry, le dio un casto beso en los labios.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Más que seguro.  
  
Draco lo tomó de la mano y en silencio lo dirigió a su habitación, sabía que el que Harry le pidiera eso significaba mucho, que quería decir que lo consideraba alguien especial y no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido y feliz por eso.  
Harry se dejó llevar hasta la habitación y se quedó de pie en medio de ella, mientras Draco encendía las luces, revelando una estancia amplia, con cortinas blancas y grandes ventanales. La decoración era fría, apenas un par de fotografías sobre una cómoda y dos puertas blancas, una a cada lado. En el centro una amplia cama con sábanas en color verde y probablemente de seda.  
  
Draco se colocó detrás de Harry y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con sus manos, lentamente, iba soltando uno a uno los botones de la blanca camisa.  
  
Harry gimió cuando esas manos se colaron debajo de la camiseta y recorrieron su torso, hasta llegar a los hombros, levantó los brazos obedientemente, permitiéndole a Draco quitarle la camiseta también, que fue a hacerle compañía a la camisa en el piso.  
  
—Draco… —suspiró Harry cuando Draco empezó a besar y lamerle los hombros, mientras sus manos seguían bajando, esta vez hasta la correa del pantalón.  
  
Draco solo dejó de besar los hombros de Harry para permitirle que este se quitara los zapatos y las medias y finalmente lo tuvo, solo en ropa interior.  
  
—Eres tan sexy —susurró en su oreja, antes de hacerlo girar para besarlo en los labios. Los brazos de Harry se enroscaron en sus hombros y todo su cuerpo se pegó al suyo.  
  
—Te toca —le murmuró Harry, apartándose un paso de Draco, que permanecía completamente vestido.  
  
—Ve a la cama —le pidió Draco, dándole un pequeño empujón, Harry obedeció rápidamente y se arrodilló en medio de la cama, expectante.  
  
Draco, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y tratando de transmitirle, no solo el deseo, sino también el cariño y todo lo que sentía por él, empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, hasta que también quedó en ropa interior, y entonces caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló delante de Harry, que lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
—Oh, Draco —suspiró Harry, sintiendo la piel caliente de su compañero contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de ese toque de intimidad que hacía mucho no sentía.  
  
Los besos reiniciaron con más ímpetu y deseo que antes, ambos buscaban tocar toda la piel a su alcance, besar y marcar cada parte. Los gemidos llenaron la estancia en tanto ambos se enredaban en las sábanas, descubriéndose el uno al otro, buscando no su placer, sino el de su compañero.  
  
Draco, pese a las ansias que lo recorrían, fue todo lo despacio que pudo, recordando que Harry le había dicho que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien, disfrutó escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo sus manos en la espalda, arañándolo y marcándolo, tratando de llevarlo hasta el límite.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió a Draco finalmente deslizándose en su interior, por un instante ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que las manos de Draco peinaron todo su cabello hacia atrás y un beso fue depositado en su frente.  
—Harry… —llamó Draco, dejando más besos en sus mejillas y sus labios.  
  
—Sigue, por favor —suspiró Harry, enlazando sus piernas en las caderas de Draco y comenzando a moverse lentamente.  
  
—Oh… —Draco se inclinó lo más que pudo y besó nuevamente a Harry en los labios, mientras comenzaba a moverse.  
  
Harry dejó que los besos y las caricias de Draco disiparan el dolor de su cuerpo y poco a poco el ritmo fue tornándose más frenético, hasta que se encontró a sí mismo acariciándose con fuerza mientras Draco le levantaba más las piernas y se arrodillaba en la cama.  
  
—Draco… Draco… —Harry se arqueó mucho más y con una de sus manos buscó tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Draco, su mano se ancló en la pierna del chico y presionó con fuerza —, si no te detienes ahora yo… Draco…  
  
—Está bien, hazlo —le pidió Draco con voz agitada, mientras soltaba sus piernas y se inclinaba sobre él una vez más, le costó un poco de coordinación pero finalmente pudo hacerse de la erección de Harry y continuar moviéndose con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo temblando de anticipación en tanto el placer que precedía al orgasmo recorría su espalda y sus piernas. Se corrió con un gemido y continuó moviéndose y acariciando a Harry hasta que lo sintió correrse entre sus dedos.  
  
Draco se desplomó sobre el cuerpo caliente y sudado de Harry y se abrazó a él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan dichoso como en ese momento.  
  


  
_Love, you're the origin of love  
You're the origin of love  
You're the origin of love love love love_   


  
  


*

  
Harry abrió los ojos con pereza, sintió el brazo posesivo de Draco sobre su abdomen y sonrió recordando las pasadas horas. Momentos de intimidad, de hacer el amor, de cariño… algo que, hacía unas semanas no había pensado encontrar.  
Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y descubrió que ya pasaba de media noche. La cena había sido olvidada en la sala, pero eso no le importaba mucho, se presionó un poco más sobre el cuerpo caliente de Draco y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato más, y entonces un sonido sobre la silla junto a la cama lo hizo saltar.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos espantado y descubrió a Harry a su lado, entonces el sonido se repitió y entendió qué era lo que pasaba.  
  
—Lo siento, es mi móvil, olvidé apagarlo.  
  
—¿No es muy tarde para que te escriban del trabajo?  
  
—Sí, a menos que sea una emergencia, espera un momento.  
  
Draco se puso en pie, completamente desnudo, y buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacó el móvil, que tenía la pantalla encendida y continuaba sonando.  
  
—Es un mensaje.  
  
—Ah —Harry frunció el ceño y permaneció recostado de lado, mientras Draco desbloqueaba el equipo.  
  
[Theo]  
 _También es el día de la amistad, espero que la estés pasando bien… si las cosas no han salido como esperabas, puedes darme una llamada, recién estoy llegando a casa._  
  
Draco parpadeó confundido, seguramente Theo andaba de copas y por eso le había escrito tan tarde.  
  
—¿Y era una emergencia? —preguntó Harry, haciéndolo sobresaltar.  
  
—No. Es un amigo que parece que ha bebido demasiado. Lo siento, ya lo apago.  
  
Draco apagó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, antes de volver a la cama.  
  
—¿Normalmente tus amigos te escriben pasados de copas? —inquirió Harry, sintiendo un león rugir en su pecho.  
  
—No, nunca… lo lamento —Draco se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry y le dio un lento beso en los labios.  
  
—¿Es un ex? —continuó interrogando Harry, y Draco pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, y no estaba dispuesto a tener una discusión con él por culpa de Theo, así que solo negó con la cabeza. La mentira brotó por sí sola.  
  
—Es un amigo con el que solía quedar antes, mucho tiempo atrás, a quien ya ni siquiera veo… no le des importancia, por favor, ahora estoy aquí contigo y es lo que cuenta.  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiró vencido. Draco tenía razón, por supuesto, él no podía mandar sobre lo que hacían sus amigos.  
  
—Perdona, esto es una tontería —sonrió Harry, antes de besarlo nuevamente.  
  
Draco aceptó el beso gustoso y dejó que Harry recorriera su cuerpo lentamente, pronto Harry estaba sobre él, acariciándolo y besándolo.  
  
—Draco… ¿me dejarías hacerte el amor? —susurró suavemente Harry sobre los labios de Draco.  
  
Draco no era virgen, pero tampoco era de los que dejaba a los demás tener el control fácilmente, pero entre los brazos de Harry, se descubrió completamente confiado y seguro, sin ningún miedo, así que asintió antes de volver a besarlo.  
  


*  
 _Love is a drug and you are my cigarette  
Love is addiction and you are my nicorette  
Love is a drug, my chocolate, my cigarette  
I feel sick got to medicate myself  
*_  


  
  
Song:  
Mika  
The Origin Of Love  
<http://minus.com/lbpUal9bEw5O9J>

 


	6. EMBUSTERO

**Capítulo 6 Embustero**

  
Draco dio un trago más a su vaso de limonada mientras golpeaba contra la mesa lentamente, entonces el teléfono vibró, avisándole de un nuevo mensaje.  
[Harry]  
 _Mi tutor acaba de avisarme que no podrá llegar a la práctica hasta las siete, eso quiere decir que no saldré de la Academia hasta las once, no creo que llegue esta noche, porque mañana tengo que tocar temprano. Lo siento._  
[Draco]  
 _Ese tutor tuyo te explota. No importa, de todas maneras quiero avanzar con algunas cosas en la oficina. ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?_  
[Harry]  
 _De todas maneras, Dean nos mataría si no vamos a su fiesta. La pasarás bien._  
—¿Otra vez con Harry? —preguntó en ese momento Theo, sentándose delante de él. Draco frunció el ceño y tecleó con rapidez antes de contestarle a su amigo.  
[Draco]  
 _Eso espero. No te preocupes, igual iremos. Te extraño._  
[Harry]  
 _Yo también te extraño. No te quedes hasta muy tarde en la oficina._  
—Buenos días, Theo. No te había visto en toda la semana —saludó Draco, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco.  
—Estuve enfermo y aproveché para tomar unos días libres… ya sé que dirás que estos días la revista no puede prescindir de nadie, pero sobrevivieron sin que nadie les tome las notas durante las juntas.  
—Supongo que tendrá que ver con lo del viernes, ¿no?  
—Ah… sí, el viernes —suspiró Theo.  
Draco se había abstenido de escribir o llamar a Theo durante toda la semana, pues aún estaba enfadado por lo del mensaje que le había mandado, aunque sí se había dado el trabajo de averiguar la razón de su ausencia.  
—Fue muy descortés de tu parte escribirme a esas horas. Sabías que estaba con alguien más.  
—Lo lamento… no pensé que fuera tan tarde. Espero que no estés aún enfadado conmigo por eso —le dijo Theo mientras levantaba la mano para pedir un par de cafés.  
—Casi me metes en problemas, tuve que darle explicaciones a Harry por eso.  
—Oh, ¿ya estás dando explicaciones?, ¿no crees que van muy rápido tú y ese chico? Es decir… ¿cuánto tiempo van saliendo? Apenas un mes, me parece.  
—Ese no es el punto aquí, Theo.  
—Además, hasta donde yo sé, a media noche apenas estás saliendo de la oficina, o cenando… no pensé que te molestaría tanto.  
Draco entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar, créeme. Te compensaré, ¿qué tal si te invito un trago mañana en la noche?  
—No creo que sea posible, Theo.  
—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Theo mientras le ponía un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su café.  
—Theo… No sé cómo decirte esto, es decir, quiero encontrar una manera amable de decirlo —empezó Draco, dejando de lado el café que le habían servido.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
—Últimamente siento que estás sobre mí todo el tiempo y yo pues, tengo una pareja ahora —Draco dejó de hablar un momento, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Theo —, Harry es una persona especial y yo pues…  
—No, no —Theo levantó la mano pidiéndole silencio a Draco —¿Esto es por lo que pasó la otra vez en mi apartamento, verdad?  
—Bueno, no sólo eso, es que tú siempre estás alrededor mío.  
—Porque temía justamente que esto pasara. Draco, yo pienso que eso que pasó fue un error, no debimos haberlo hecho y lo lamento.  
—¿Lo lamentas?  
—Quiero que seamos amigos, como antes, no quiero esta incomodidad entre nosotros.  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
—No ando tratando de acostarme contigo de vuelta, solo quería estar seguro de que nuestra amistad continuaba tal como antes, pero veo que no.  
—Theo, vamos, no es que no quiera que seas mi amigo.  
—Antes no te molestaban mis mensajes, ni mis invitaciones, ahora cada vez que me acerco a ti parece que estás a punto de huir… ¿Harry es un tipo celoso acaso?  
—No, es decir, sí, un poco parece… no lo sé —Draco negó con la cabeza —. Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que pensé que tú querías…  
—No te ofendas, pero me gusta tenerte como amigo, eres genial, pero no creo que nada funcione entre nosotros.  
—No me ofendo, creo —Draco frunció el ceño.  
—Y sobre Harry, lo siento, pero nunca te he visto en pareja y me parece raro que tú, que eres tan… exquisito, te encantes con un chico que no parece ser tu tipo.  
—Harry es… distinto, Theo… Sé que no es muy creíble, pero… deberías conocerlo, seguro que te caería muy bien.  
[Harry]  
Olvidaba decirte, Dean dice que puedes traer algunos amigos si gustas… No me molestaría que así fuera.  
—Sería genial, ojalá algún día tengas el tiempo para juntarnos, tomar un trago o algo, estoy seguro de que nos llevaríamos bien.  
Draco levantó la vista del móvil y vio que Theo ya se preparaba para marchar de vuelta a la oficina. Tardó un segundo en tomar una decisión.  
—¿Quisieras acompañarnos a una fiesta el sábado? Los amigos de Harry son muy entretenidos…  


*

  
—¿Qué amigo exactamente? —preguntó Dean mientras servía tres tazas de té.  
—Uno de la oficina… creo que sé quién es. Tú dijiste que no había problema.  
—Y no lo hay, es solo que me da curiosidad, Draco no parece de los que tiene amigos.  
—Tiene varios amigos, pero la mayoría vive en Wilshere, de donde él es… aquí tiene pocos en realidad, este es un chico que estudió con él.  
—¿Y será guapo? —preguntó, Dean dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Seamus le dio una mirada helada, una de esas que presagiaban una gran pelea.  
—Pues… no sé, no me he fijado —respondió Harry, ligeramente incómodo.  
—Es solo curiosidad —aseguró Dean hacia Seamus, poniendo cara de inocente.  
—Ya…  
—Bueno, yo mejor me voy, tengo que ir a tocar y luego a almorzar con Hermione y Ron —se despidió Harry rápidamente, cuando cerró la puerta del departamento escuchó el inicio de la discusión. Resopló enfadado y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Dean y Seamus tenían una relación abierta, supuestamente, pero llevaba tiempo sin verlos con alguien más. Harry era más del tipo posesivo así que no comprendía cómo sus amigos podían llevar tanto tiempo de esa manera, sin embargo nunca se metía a opinar ni decir nada, era tema de ellos, aunque le parecía que desde hacía un tiempo que Seamus quería que esa relación fuera más estrecha y monógama. Se preguntó si es que Dean lo había notado o si simplemente no estaba de acuerdo.  
En el tren, mientras se movía hacia el lugar donde tocaría esa mañana, revisó sus mensajes del móvil y entonces recordó dos semanas atrás, cuando Draco había recibido aquel mensaje, al final no le había dicho claramente nada. Negó con la cabeza, no era correcto empezar nada con nadie desconfiando y Draco no le había dado motivos para desconfiar, salvo aquel mensaje…  
Trató de mentalizarse positivamente y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba exagerando, Draco se pasaba el día entero trabajando, es más, trabajaba mucho más de lo que debía, no tendría tiempo para tener aventuras ni mucho menos un amante. Esa semana se habían podido ver solo un par de días y Draco había incluso apagado su móvil para que no lo molestaran ni siquiera los del trabajo, y eso, a Harry le parecía que era una gran señal.  


*

  
Draco le dio la dirección a Theo por mensaje de texto y luego de terminar de vestirse, salió a la calle; aunque conocía poco a los amigos de Harry, sabía de sobra que no era recomendable llevar el auto, además esa noche quería divertirse, tomar unas cuantas copas y tal vez ponerse un poco loco. Harry le había dicho que las fiestas de sus amigos eran así y Draco no pudo recordar la última vez que había hecho algo así, por lo que se propuso no preocuparse por nada esa noche.  
Cuando llegó al edificio pudo ver desde abajo las luces en la azotea, Harry le había dicho que ellos tomaban la azotea para las fiestas y además, como ese era un edificio habitado enteramente por estudiantes, no había mucho problema con hacer bulla hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Consultó el móvil, Theo solo le había respondido que estaría allí en un par de horas, así que subió rápidamente los siete pisos y tocó la puerta del departamento de Harry, no le extrañó que nadie contestara, lo más probable es que todos estuvieran ya en la azotea.  
Empujó la puerta y la bulla de una música acelerada lo recibió. En una de las paredes había un cartel rojo con letras doradas que decía:  
“Cada año te haces más viejo, pero cada año te queremos más; feliz día Dean”  
—¡Draco! —gritó entonces una chica rubia y corrió a abrazarlo. Draco se dejó abrazar, sorprendido por la muestra de afecto —, Harry dijo que vendrías, pero no que tardarías tanto.  
—Hola, Luna, ¿cómo has estado?  
—Más que genial —aseguró la chica, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo por entre los grupos de chicos y chicas hasta el otro lado del techo, donde había un par de sofás grandes y de apariencia cómoda, Harry, Dean y Seamus estaban allí, junto a Ron y Hermione, riendo a carcajadas.  
—Mira lo que traigo —gritó Luna para hacerse escuchar sobre la música, Harry volteó y sonrió al verlo.  
—Hola —saludó Harry mientras se abrazaba a Draco y le daba un beso en los labios, lo sintió tensarse un poco e inmediatamente se apartó. Supuso que no era muy común para Draco las muestras de afecto en público. Al menos no había salido huyendo ni nada de eso.  
—Hola, Harry —saludó Draco y esperó que las luces de colores disfrazaran su sonrojo; él no era de los cariñosos ni de los que andaban besándose delante de todo el mundo, pero no se lo había dicho a Harry aún.  
Saludó al resto y le dio a Dean la botella de whisky que había traído como regalo. Hermione y Ron lo saludaron de manera educada, aunque se podía sentir que no era de su agrado; a Draco no le importaba mucho, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo.  
—¿Y tú amigo? —preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.  
—En un rato más vendrá… O por lo menos eso dijo.  
—Genial, genial… —asintió Harry mientras le daba un vaso de papel de color rojo a Draco —, es un ponche especial que ha preparado Ron… está muy bueno.  
—Y fuerte, ¿cuántos de estos te vas tomando? —preguntó Draco luego de darle un sorbo al brebaje, no quiso ni preguntar qué era lo que tenía.  
—Solo un par… o un par de pares —Harry soltó una risita, que fue secundada por sus amigos.  
—Harry no tiene cabeza para beber —comentó Seamus.  
—Eso no es cierto —protestó Harry, aunque se sentía bastante flojo y relajado por el licor.  
—Mejor vamos a bailar —le pidió Dean a Semaus, Hermione y Ron los siguieron.  
—¿Y tú quieres bailar? —preguntó Harry hacia Draco, que negó ligeramente.  
—No, creo que… —Draco miró hacia la pista improvisada de baile, habían parejas de todo tipo moviéndose al compás de la música alegre, pero él no era de los que les gustaba bailar a menos que fuera en una discoteca y fuera la antesala a acostarse con alguien.  
—Oh… no hay problema, podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, si quieres —aseguró Harry, dándole una mirada más a la pista de baile antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.  
Draco apretó los labios y luego dio varios tragos al vaso de plástico, antes de dejarlo sobre una de las mesas pequeñas.  
—¡Qué demonios!, vamos, pero no te burles, te lo advierto.  
Harry sonrió contento, lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló hacia el centro, donde varios chicos de los que habían ido al Parque de diversiones, bailaban.  
Apenas había empezado a bailar con Harry cuando Theo apareció, vestido completamente de negro y luciendo encantador. Saludó a Draco con bastante euforia, más de la usual en su amigo, y luego de darle la mano a Harry, este lo presentó con el resto del grupo. Por un momento Draco estuvo preocupado sobre cómo se adaptaría Theo al resto del grupo, pero pronto Theo estuvo riendo y conversando con Dean y con varios chicos más.  
Harry, que al inicio había mirado con desconfianza a Theo, se olvidó de él y se dedicó a bailar y beber con Draco, cerca de la media noche tomó su violín y tocó una versión de “Cumpleaños feliz” mientras sus demás amigos aplaudían y cantaban.  
En algún punto, Draco dejó de tener noción del tiempo, lo más probable es que fuera por el exceso de alcohol en ese brebaje que Ron había preparado; cuando se dio cuenta, estaba con Harry en uno de los sofás, besándose y metiéndose mano de manera demasiado descarada.  
—Vamos abajo —susurró Harry sobre los labios de Draco, sus manos estaban en las caderas del chico y se estaban frotando el uno contra el otro. Si no se detenían probablemente darían un tremendo espectáculo, aunque seguramente ninguno de sus amigos lo recordaría al día siguiente.  
—Donde quieras —suspiró Draco y se dejó poner en pie y arrastrar entre los chicos y chicas que aún permanecían bailando y bebiendo. El ruido había subido considerablemente; un grupo de chicos que Harry le había dicho eran de la Academia, estaban tratando de imitar alguna canción de rock con violines y violonchelos.  
Harry sorteó a sus amigos, sin soltar a Draco y por un instante se preguntó por Theo, el amigo de Draco, que había desaparecido un par de horas atrás. Bajaron a trompicones las escaleras, riendo y metiéndose mano cada vez que era posible y luego entraron al departamento, todas las luces estaban encendidas. Inmediatamente Draco empujó a Harry contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo.  
—No… tenemos que ir a mi habitación, aquí no —susurró Harry, empujando un poco a Draco y tratando de llegar a su dormitorio, en el camino botaron una lámpara y Harry casi cae al piso, lo que hizo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.  
—Sería divertido hacerlo aquí —le dijo Draco, mientras jalaba a Harry.  
—No. Dean y Semus son muy crueles conmigo, seguramente no me dejarían en paz nunca. Vamos…  
Por fin llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con fuerza. Abrazados cayeron a la cama y rodaron sobre ella, besándose con ansias.  
—No sabes lo que te he extrañado estos días —confesó Harry, mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre Draco y se quitaba la camiseta.  
—Y yo también… mucho, Harry —Draco se levantó lo suficiente para comenzar a besar el torso de Harry.  
Harry gimió complacido y aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta a Draco, siguieron los zapatos y los pantalones, todo cayó junto a la cama, en un revoltijo de ropa, mientras ellos continuaban besándose y tocándose con desesperación, como si el mañana no existiera.  


*

  
Un sonido agudo lo hizo abrir los ojos, sintió el brazo de Draco sobre su abdomen y sonrió, la semana pasada había despertado igual, pero sin resaca y aunque el dolor de cabeza y el malestar eran terribles, no le quitaba el placer de sentir al chico junto a él. El sonido se repitió con más fuerza y por un momento pensó que se trataba del móvil de Draco, que no parecía dispuesto a despertarse, pero entonces reconoció aquella tonada como propia y saltó de la cama.  
Buscó entre las ropas tiradas en el piso hasta que encontró su móvil, sonando, en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Justin, el chico con el que trabajaba algunas veces en eventos privados como mozo.  
—Espérame un momento —susurró luego de contestar y buscó su ropa interior, se la puso con prisa y le dio una mirada más a Draco, que permanecía durmiendo. Con sigilo salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta.  
—Hola, Justin, lo siento, estaba durmiendo…  
—¿A las dos de la tarde? —preguntó divertida la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
—Ya te imaginas, una noche un poco loca…  
—Bueno, te tengo una buena noticia, para que puedas seguir durmiendo. El miércoles tenemos un trabajo, es en la oficina de una revista, un servicio para cincuenta personas… creo que es el cierre de algo, no sé bien qué, pero el jefe pregunta si puedes trabajar, empezaría a las cinco de la tarde.  
—Claro, claro que sí, mándame la dirección y yo estaré allí a esa hora.  
—Genial. Ahora ve a dormir nuevamente… ¿supongo que no estabas solo, no?  
Harry soltó una risita, pero se arrepintió luego, la cabeza le iba a estallar.  
—Estoy saliendo con alguien.  
—Fantástico… ya era hora, hombre.  
—Gracias, creo…  
—Ahora sí te dejo, tengo que llamar a algunas personas más, y no quiero interrumpir tu resaca.  
Harry colgó el teléfono y pensó que sería buena idea buscar un poco de agua antes de volver a la habitación, seguro que Draco también se sentiría enfermo. Caminó despacio a la cocina, esquivando unos pedazos de la lámpara rota y se preguntó cómo es que eso había pasado. Seguramente que habían bebido demasiado.  
Suspiró pensando en lo alocada de la noche y se sobresaltó cuando en la cocina encontró a Seamus sentado frente a una taza de café.  
—Vaya, has despertado temprano —saludó Harry, sacando un par de botellas de agua de la refrigeradora.  
—Aunque no lo creas, me he pasado toda la noche aquí —le confesó Seamus, Harry se dio cuenta de que lucía extremadamente pálido y sobre todo, triste. Efectivamente, traía la misma ropa que el día anterior.  
—¿Está todo bien?, ¿tú y Dean han peleado?  
Seamus se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los hizo girar.  
Harry se puso en pie rápidamente, pero la mano de Seamus sobre su brazo lo detuvo de hacer algo más. De la habitación de Dean salía nada más y nada menos que Theo, el amigo de Draco, por lo menos vestido, pero con cara de recién haberse levantado.  
—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Theo volteara a verlo.  
—Ah… Henry…  
—Es Harry —corrigió Harry con un siseo.  
—Lo que sea… —sonrió Theo —así que ustedes también durmieron aquí, debí imaginarlo por toda el ruido que escuché… —inclinó un poco la cabeza —, aunque bien pudo ser Dean —arqueó las cejas y esta vez fue Harry quien sostuvo a Seamus para evitar que saltara sobre Theo.  
—Creo que es hora de que te vayas.  
—Eso estaba haciendo en realidad, dile a Draco que lo llamo luego. Gracias por la fiesta, estuvo genial.  
Theo salió cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero Harry sabía que eso no despertaría a Draco.  
Seamus se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró.  
—Seamus…  
—Déjalo, Harry, es una tontería.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
—Lo de siempre… es solo que de pronto me está cansando esto. —Seamus sonrió tristemente hacia Harry —. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, se debe sentir bien eso de estar con una sola persona.  
—¿Lo has hablado con él?  
—Lo he intentado, pero no hemos llegado a nada y hoy, particularmente hoy, no tengo ganas ya de luchar por nada.  
—Siempre valdrá la pena que lo sigas intentando.  
—Ya no estoy seguro de eso, Harry… No te preocupes por mí, anda con Draco, yo quiero estar solo ahora.  
Harry dudó un instante antes de asentir y volver a la habitación. Como esperaba, Draco permanecía durmiendo, tal como lo había dejado. Tomó un poco de agua y se recostó junto a él, pronto Draco estaba abrazándolo nuevamente y Harry trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza.  


*

  
—No imaginé que algo así pasaría, lo siento mucho, Harry —comentó Draco mientras ayudaba a Harry a recoger los platos de la tardía cena que habían tomado esa noche en su departamento. Ambos habían salido rápidamente del apartamento de Harry luego de escuchar el inicio de la discusión entre Dean y Seamus.  
—Tal como me dijiste, no puedes ser responsable de lo que tus amigos hagan o digan. Además ese es un tema entre Dean y Seamus, llevan demasiado tiempo jugando a que son y no son pareja. Tal vez sea el momento para aclarar las cosas.  
—Espero que no terminen… Theo me escuchará, sabía que ellos estaban juntos y aún así se metió con Dean…  
—Dean le estuvo coqueteando, me acuerdo de eso, vagamente…  
Draco soltó una risita.  
—Ustedes sí que hacen fiestas locas, ¿no?  
—No siempre… bueno, no todos los fines de semana. A veces nos pasamos de la raya —sonrió Harry.  
—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, pero no me molestaría que te quedaras, además podrías darles más espacio a tus amigos.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
—Qué considerado que eres con mis amigos.  
—Vamos, tú también te quieres quedar, de todas formas ya es tarde.  
Harry suspiró rendido ante los besos que Draco había empezado a repartir en su cuello y asintió.  


*

  
Cuando Harry llegó a casa la tarde del lunes, Seamus había mudado sus cosas a la casa de Neville, y Dean estaba de muy mal humor, estaba en su habitación con música estridente a todo volumen y el olor a oleo le dio a entender que estaba pintando.  
Normalmente a Harry le gustaban los cuadros que su amigo pintaba, pero sabía que cuando estaba molesto pintaba cosas realmente escalofriantes.  
Sin hacer mucho ruido se metió a su habitación, sacó las cosas que necesitaba para la Academia y salió de vuelta a la calle. Subió al tren y por un instante pensó en escribirle a Draco, pero luego cambió de parecer, no se sentía con ánimos de nada y no quería desquitarse con su novio. En realidad, pese a lo que le había dicho a Draco, sí culpaba a Theo de todo el gran problema que se había creado, solo esperaba que Draco sí le dijera algo al chico.  
Entonces un mensaje le llegó al teléfono y frunció el ceño.  


*

  
Draco miró la pantalla del móvil a las seis de la tarde, luego de una reunión que había tenido con el jefe de Finanzas, con quien había estado discutiendo los últimos puntos de los gastos para el lanzamiento de la nueva presentación de la revista para los proveedores de publicidad. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Harry, una cada dos horas, seguramente entre clases.  
Preocupado porque Harry no era así de insistente, llamó de vuelta, pero Harry no le contestó. Recordó entonces que el chico tenía práctica hasta las diez y que probablemente estaría prohibido tener el teléfono encendido.  
Vio a lo lejos a Theo conversando con uno de los chicos de contabilidad mientras ambos tomaban café en una de las esquinas del pasillo, y se contuvo de pasarle la voz. Aún no sabía qué le diría a su amigo respecto al sábado y su acostón con Dean y se sentía demasiado incómodo con toda la situación.  


*

  
Finalmente a las once, mientras Harry llegaba a casa, el móvil sonó. Sonrió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Draco.  
—Hola, chico ocupado… hoy me has hecho sentir como un acosador —bromeó Harry mientras subía las escaleras del edificio.  
—Lo siento. Te intenté llamar luego pero parece que no estábamos coordinados.  
—Pero estamos hablando ahora mismo.  
—Al fin… ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?  
—Genial. Dean sigue con un carácter de los mil demonios y Neville me dijo que Seamus permanece completamente silencioso… Está muy triste. Me frustra no poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.  
—Ellos deben resolver eso solo. Como tú dijiste, tal vez se den cuenta de qué quieren estar juntos y por fin se establezcan… o tal vez decidan que no quieren seguir juntos y tendrán que aprender a vivir con eso.  
—Qué horrible. Espérame un momento —pidió Harry mientras entraba a su departamento, todo estaba silencioso y la puerta de la habitación de Dean y Seamus abierta —, creo que Dean ha salido… Bueno, a que no sabes, ¿recuerdas que te conté que Justin me había llamado para decirme que había salido un contrato el miércoles en una fiesta?  
—Claro que me acuerdo.  
—Bueno, creo que es donde tu trabajas —Harry se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba agotado.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. Escucha, Draco, si es algo que te incomode, yo puedo poner una excusa, no pasará mucho y no es la gran cosa, yo entiendo que siendo tu oficina y eso…  
—Yo no he dicho que me moleste, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa.  
—Imagino que sí. Draco, nunca me has contado, ¿ellos, los de tu oficina, saben que eres gay?  
Draco suspiró antes de contestar.  
—No, no lo saben, no he tenido que decírselos. Harry, cuando nos conocimos te dije que no suelo ir diciendo por allí que soy gay.  
—Pero tienes amigos gais… y amigos que saben que lo eres, ¿verdad? Theo es uno de ellos.  
—Sí, sí, pero… mis padres no lo saben. En el trabajo tampoco. Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo con esto, pero yo tengo metas que quiero lograr y si bien en la empresa se maneja una política de respeto y no discriminación por religión, raza, o preferencia sexual… no he visto que ninguno de los que estén allí sea gay.  
—¿Quiere decir que nunca les dirás que eres gay?  
—No. Quiere decir que no creo que sea conveniente que en este momento sepan que soy gay. No quiero que esto obstruya mi ascenso, estoy muy cerca de lograrlo…  
—¿Y pretendes vivir oculto por siempre?  
—¡No, claro que no! —Draco, cerró la portátil y se puso en pie —. Vaya charla que estamos teniendo, Harry.  
—Lo siento.  
—No, no lo hagas, yo solo pienso que deberíamos hablar esto en persona, no por teléfono.  
—De acuerdo… ¿mañana podrás escaparte para almorzar?  
—Yo creo que sí… Harry, no quiero que dejes de tomar ese trabajo por mí, pero tampoco quiero que esperes que les diga a todos que eres mi novio. No estoy avergonzado de lo que soy, o de ti, solo que pienso que no es necesario que ellos lo sepan.  
—Entiendo… ¿alguna vez has pensado en decírselo a tus padres?  
—Lo he pensado. He pensado en todas las reacciones posibles y… aún no me he decidido a hacerlo.  
Durante un instante Harry permaneció en silencio, desde el otro lado de la ciudad, Draco miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, ya casi no pasaba ningún auto por la avenida y todos parecían haberse ido a dormir.  
—Pienso —empezó a hablar Harry, lentamente —que no es bueno esconderse. Pero también pienso que nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a decirle a tus padres o a los de tu trabajo. Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, y de lo que tú sientes por mí y con eso me basta.  
—Quiero que confíes en mí, no es que vaya por allí con mujeres y finja ser algo que no soy, simplemente mantengo mis asuntos privados justamente así, privados.  
—Theo sabe que eres gay.  
—Sí… él tampoco demuestra serlo en la oficina.  
—Lo imaginaba.  
—Harry, descansa, mañana te veo a la hora del almuerzo…  
—De acuerdo.  


*

  
—Estás realmente guapo —le dijo Draco, mientras le daba una última mirada.  
Harry sonrió con picardía.  
—No me dirás que quieres jugar algún retorcido juego donde tú eres el jefe y yo un simple empleado.  
—Nunca serías para mí un simple empleado, tonto —amonestó Draco y sin poder resistirse más, le dio un beso en los labios, las manos de Harry recorrieron su espalda con lentitud y cuando el besó culminó, aún permanecieron abrazados.  
—Tú también luces guapo.  
—Se agradece. Hoy es una noche muy importante y nada puede salir mal.  
—Así lo espero. Gracias por dejarme guardar las cosas en tu oficina —se apartó Harry, mientras veía alrededor. Normalmente en esos eventos guardaban las cosas en algún vestidor o lugar que la empresa les asignara, pero Harry no había tenido tiempo de ir a casa luego de la Academia, así que estaba allí con el violín y sus partituras, y temía que se perdieran o estropearan.  
—Encantado, así me aseguro que me esperes para irnos juntos.  
—¿Eso estará bien?, ¿irnos juntos?  
—Créeme, cuando la fiesta termine, la mitad estará muy borracha y la otra mitad ya se habrá marchado. Yo me quedaré hasta el final porque estoy en la parte de organización, y no suelo beber tanto.  
—A mí no me consta eso.  
—No me hagas recordar, que me duele la cabeza… —negó Draco.  
—Tú oficina es muy bonita.  
—Planeo tener una mucho mejor, con una gran vista, baño propio y salida hacia mi propio elevador.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.  
—Sí, queda por allá enfrente —Draco señaló hacia el final del pasillo, donde unas puertas de madera gruesas permanecían cerradas.  
Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido.  
—Son las oficinas de los gerentes… hacia allá voy, cariño.  
Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.  
—Eres muy ambicioso, pero no tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves así.  
Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
—Ahora recordaré eso a cada rato y me dará risa.  
—Reír está bien.  
Draco finalmente dejó salir a Harry de su oficina y esperó un rato más, terminando de acomodar algunos papeles, antes de él mismo salir a la sala de recepciones, en el mismo piso, donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.  


*

  
Harry había trabajado en muchos eventos, de muchos tipos y algunos más raros que otros. Aquel le pareció uno de los más aburridos a los que había asistido, los hombres, la mayoría bastante mayores, estaban con trajes oscuros y camisas blancas; las mujeres tenían aquellas aburridas combinaciones de falda y saco en colores igualmente oscuros. Un trío de violinistas estaban en una esquina, tocando una lenta melodía a la que Harry encontraba repetitiva y con ciertos errores en la interpretación. Cuando Justin, mucho tiempo atrás le había preguntado si no quería empezar a tocar allí también, Harry se había negado, tocar durante horas y horas la mismas melodías se le hacía algo demasiado monótono, algo que podía apartarlo de su pasión por la música. Ahora se arrepentía, al menos hubiera podido evitar esos errores de interpretación, aunque nadie más parecía darse cuenta.  
—Pero si es Henry —dijo una voz detrás de él, Harry giró con rapidez y sostuvo a tiempo el azafate lleno de copas de whisky.  
—Es Harry.  
—Cómo sea —Theo tomó una copa del azafate y le dio un trago —¿Draco sabe que estás aquí?  
—Por supuesto.  
—¿Y no te ha mandado a tu casa? Vaya, qué raro… no pensé que Draco se hubiera vuelto así de descarado de pronto.  
—No es asunto de nadie lo que Draco y yo somos, Theo.  
Theo se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor.  
—Parecen sumamente aburridos, lo sé —susurró hacia Harry —, pero todos están nadando en dinero, y les encanta desperdiciarlo.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
—Lo mejor es que me vaya por allá, igual y ya toca mi descanso —Harry se apartó de Theo y buscó con la mirada a Draco, estaba al otro lado del amplio salón, hablando con un par de señores y una señora, parecía entusiasmado mientras explicaba algo y los demás le prestaban verdadera atención.  
¿Tan rápido se podía enamorar uno de alguien?, se preguntó mientras dejaba el azafate en una de las mesas destinadas a ello y salía al pasillo, no había mentido, tenía diez minutos de descanso y pensaba aprovecharlos.  


*

  
Draco escuchó los aplausos y asintió, mientras subía al pequeño escenario que habían diseñado para la ocasión, detrás de él la imagen se proyectó y las luces se apagaron un poco, una línea de luz le llamó la atención y entonces vio a Harry entrando nuevamente al salón, seguramente había salido para algún descanso.  
—Estimados socios de negocios, proveedores y anunciadores —comenzó Draco —, esta noche estamos aquí reunidos para que puedan ver la nueva imagen de Londres: Finanzas Hoy. Hemos decidido reinventar todo el concepto, y estamos seguros de que será de su agrado. Esta versión estará disponible a partir del siguiente número, en dos semanas…  
Harry sonrió escuchando a Draco y el entusiasmo con el que hablaba, mientras todos los aplaudían y aparentemente aprobaban la nueva imagen de la revista. Aunque luego comenzó a aburrirse a mares, mientras hablaban ahora el gerente financiero y el gerente de imagen y Harry perdió la cuenta de cuántos gerentes más. No le quedó claro cuál de todos los puestos era al que Draco quería ascender, pero igual le pareció que no sería un trabajo muy entretenido.  
La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche, y entonces, tal como Draco había dicho, empezaron a quedar solo los que estaban medio borrachos y que, aprovechando la barra libre, buscaban terminar de emborracharse.  


*

  
Draco dio una mirada más al salón y luego caminó hacia la salida, quería sacar unos papeles para dárselos a su jefe antes de que se vaya y si no se apresuraba no lo conseguiría. Caminó por el pasillo, que ya estaba solo a media luz, hasta su oficina, y se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta sin seguro.  
Frunció el ceño mientras empujaba la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendió. Miró alrededor y con horror descubrió que faltaba el reloj de oro de su escritorio. Aquel que pertenecía a su familia y que había pasado de generación en generación. Con las manos temblando y rojo de rabia, salió en busca del encargado de seguridad.  
—¡Me importa una mierda que la gente se ofenda, exijo que se revise a todo el mundo, nadie puede irse de aquí si ese reloj no aparece! —gritaba Draco unos minutos después, hacia el jefe de seguridad y el gerente de imagen de la empresa. Ninguno de los dos creía correcto revisar a la gente que había asistido a la fiesta, pero Draco se oponía. Era un reloj de quince centímetros de alto por siete de ancho, sería fácil de deducir quién lo tenía, no cabía en el bolsillo de un pantalón o un saco, tendría que ser un maletín o una cartera.  
—Le pido señor Malfoy que recapacite —pidió entonces Parker, el jefe de seguridad —, podemos peinar la zona y tratar de deducir quién se lo ha llevado…  
—Tal vez la persona que lo robó se ha ido ya… —suspiró el gerente de imagen. —Lamento mucho que esto haya pasado… ya antes habíamos estado pensando en poner un poco más de seguridad en las oficinas, no queríamos esperar a que algo así ocurriera, pero ahora me encargaré de implementar un nuevo sistema de seguridad, mucho más efectivo.  
Draco bufó, sin creer que la respuesta a sus problemas era superarlo y olvidarlo. Ese reloj era importante para él y no renunciaría a él sin pelear.  


 _A disappointment.  
Oh, you shouldn't have done,  
You couldn't have done,  
You wouldn't have done the things you did then._

  
Caminó hacia la sala donde los mozos estaban terminando de juntar los vasos y copas y miró alrededor, efectivamente, la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado, y los pocos que quedaban estaban demasiado borrachos como para ser culpables. No le extrañó no encontrar a Harry entre los mozos y con desánimo tomó una copa de whisky y se sentó en una de las mesas con vista a las ventanas. Se sentía miserable y tonto. Solo era un reloj, pero era “el reloj”, el reconocimiento de su padre.  
—¿Día difícil? —le dijo Theo, sentándose a su lado, Draco se encogió de hombros, al menos su amigo no parecía borracho —, escuché que había pasado algo en tu oficina… están revisando a todos.  
—¿En serio? —Draco dio un sorbo más a su bebida y negó con la cabeza —, como sea, no creo que encuentren nada, Parker, el de seguridad, tiene razón, lo más probable es que el culpable ya se haya ido.  
—Lo lamento —Theo frunció el ceño —, si no estuvieran los jefes por aquí, te daría un abrazo.  
—No me gustan los abrazos —negó Draco, no mentía, o no del todo, solo le gustaban, últimamente, los abrazos de Harry.  
—Mentiroso, a todos les gusta los abrazos.  
Draco permaneció en silencio por un rato más, mientras Theo bebía a su lado, ambos viendo hacia la ciudad, y entonces Parker, el jefe de seguridad llegó corriendo.  
—Tenemos su reloj —informó, agitado. —Encontramos el reloj en la mochila de uno de los mozos.  
—¿Qué? No puede ser… se supone que antes de contratarlos verifican que no tengan antecedentes… —comentó Draco mientras se ponía en pie. Theo lo siguió en silencio.  
—Se supone… al menos sabemos que este no tiene antecedentes. Lo encontramos en su mochila, al parecer lo conoce, señor Malfoy…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco espantado, mientras empujaban la puerta que llevaba a las oficinas de seguridad del piso, en la oficina del centro, con grandes ventanales pudo verlo, en una de las incómodas sillas plásticas frente al escritorio estaba sentado Harry, tenía las mangas de la camisa abiertas, al igual que un par de botones; la mochila y el contenido de la misma estaba sobre el escritorio, en medio de todo, su costoso reloj.  
—Sus pertenencias estaban en su oficina, señor Malfoy.  
—Es amigo mío —asintió Draco rápidamente, intentó entrar a la oficina, pero entonces Parker lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro.  
—Él dijo lo mismo, no le recomiendo que hable con él. Es un tema legal ahora, llamaremos a la policía y haremos la denuncia, necesitaremos que usted firme, por supuesto.  
—¿Denuncia?  
—Qué mal —negó Theo, Draco había olvidado que el chico estaba a su lado.  
—Theo —siseó Draco.  
—No miento, qué mal que un amigo tuyo te haga eso.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? —preguntó Draco, luego de darle una mirada helada a su amigo.  
—El señor Potter fue a la oficina de usted, le sorprendió encontrar a uno de nuestros agentes allí, dijo que solo quería recoger su mochila, que ya tenía que irse. Por poco se escapa, pero nuestro agente pensó que no sería mala idea revisarlo ya que cumplía con lo que usted había comentado, tenía el lugar dónde esconder el reloj.  
—¿Él se negó a ser revisado?  
—Preguntó por qué, no se resistió, pero tampoco colaboró de buena gana, dijo que temía que malograran su violín o sus partituras… al parecer es músico. Como sea, encontramos el reloj inmediatamente.  
—¿Y qué dijo?  
—Por supuesto que él no había sido… —Parker negó con la cabeza —, siempre dicen cosas así.  
—Ya llamamos a la policía —dijo entonces otro agente, saliendo de la oficina, vio nuevamente a Harry, sentado rígidamente y con los brazos cruzados —, él alega tener abogada y que no podemos acusarlo.  
—Quiero hablar con él —dijo entonces Draco.  
—¿Para qué? Será peor, señor Malfoy… sé que era su amigo, pero…  
—Pero nada, quiero hablar con él.  
—De acuerdo, pero lo acompañaremos, no le daremos ninguna herramienta para invalidar la denuncia.  
Draco entró a la habitación seguido de Parker y del otro agente de seguridad, Harry tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada brillante. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.  
—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry en cuanto lo vio, se puso de pie pero inmediatamente el agente lo hizo sentar.  
—Pese a todo, no creo que empujarlo sea correcto —comentó Draco fríamente, Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Ah… ¿Entonces crees que fui yo?  
—Harry… ¿cómo llegó ese reloj a tu mochila? —preguntó Draco, tratando de no dejar ver lo nervioso y alterado que estaba.  
—No lo sé, yo no lo tomé —replicó Harry con voz fría.  
—El señor Potter tomó un descanso a las diez de la noche, salió del salón y no sabemos dónde estuvo.  
—Deberían tener cámaras —reprochó Harry —así sabrían que estuve en el baño.  
—Pero no las tenemos, lo único que tenemos es un reloj en su mochila, señor Potter —replicó Parker.  
—Yo no lo hice.  
—El señor Potter tenía acceso a su oficina, señor Malfoy, y encontramos el reloj entre sus pertenencias… evidentemente fue él —argumentó Parker.  
Draco miró a Harry, su mirada verde desafiante y quiso creerle, realmente quiso, pero el reloj en medio de las partituras y la mochila de Harry lo hacían dudar.  
—No lo hice, y no me interesa si me crees o no.  
—Harry —Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —, dime la verdad, yo puedo entender… sé que tienes problemas económicos y que a veces no siempre se gana mucho dinero tocando el violín y…  
Y entonces Harry había saltado sobre Draco y le había dado un empujón, apartándolo de él, la silla cayó hacia atrás y tanto Parker como el agente de seguridad se abalanzaron sobre Harry para detenerlo.  
—¿Quién te crees que eres para condenarme de esa manera? No tienes ningún derecho, ¿Quién te ha dicho que porque no tengo dinero tengo que ser un ladrón? No eres más que un hipócrita.  
—Harry… —exhaló Draco, sorprendido del ataque.  
—Vete a la mierda, váyanse todos a la mierda. Yo no lo hice, quiero que llamen a mi abogada y me dejen en paz. Especialmente tú —escupió hacia Draco que lucía más pálido que nunca.  
Draco tomó el reloj de la mesa, le dio una mirada más a Harry y asintió, antes de salir, dando un portazo.  
—Vaya… lo lamento, Draco, no pensé que…  
—Cállate, Theo —lo interrumpió Draco, mientras apretaba con fuerza el reloj entre las manos —, no quiero escucharte decir ni una sola palabra.  
Theo le dio una mirada enojado y luego se giró y se fue. Parker salió un instante después, parecía más tranquilo.  
—Ya está más calmado, le hemos permitido llamar a su abogada, solo tenemos que esperar a la policía.  
—No —dijo Draco con voz firme.  
—¿No?  
—No. No quiero que hagan ninguna denuncia.  
—Pero, señor Malfoy…  
—Harry es mi amigo, y no puedo… Yo no haré ninguna denuncia y le pido que ustedes tampoco la hagan.  
—No me parece correcto —negó Parker.  
—Lo sé, y pido disculpas por el tiempo que le he hecho perder con esto, pero no firmaré ninguna denuncia.  
Parker suspiró resignado y asintió.  
—Llamaré a la policía para decirles que ya no vengan.  
—Muchas gracias.  
—¿Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo?  
—La verdad que no, desde hace tres meses más o menos… —contestó Draco.  
—Lamento que esto le haya pasado, señor Malfoy, algunos amigos no son quienes dicen ser y se acercan a uno por interés, terminan siendo unos embusteros.  
Draco dio una mirada más a la ventana de la oficina de Parker y observó a Harry, que estaba recogiendo y ordenando sus partituras, parecía hacerlo con cariño y tranquilidad, aunque sus manos temblaban.  
Sintiéndose devastado, Draco dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

 _And we could've been happy.  
What a piteous thing,  
A hideous thing was tainted by the rest,  
But it won't get any harder,  
And I hope you'll find your way again.  
*_

  
Song:  
The Cranberries  
Disappointment  
<http://minus.com/lS5qHko1nxvOg>

 


	7. ¿AMIGOS VERDADEROS?

** Capítulo 7: ¿Amigos verdaderos? **

  
Dio una vuelta más en la cama, mirando hacia el lado derecho, hacia el lado que a Harry le gustaba ocupar cuando estaban en su departamento. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero Draco sabía que ya era de día, además podía ver su reloj de mesa, que marcaba las siete y quince de la mañana. Llevaba toda la noche sin poder dormir, su mente no hacía más que darle vueltas y vueltas a lo que había pasado, trataba de entender, pero parecía imposible.  
  


  
_Seventeen seconds and i'm over it_  
Ready for the disconnect  
Putting on a brave face  
Trying not to listen  
To the voices in the back of my head  
*

  
Harry tenía los puños apretados, miraba hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, los ojos le ardían y tenía frío, aunque ya era hora de levantarse, no planeaba hacerlo, no tenía sentido ir a tocar a la cafetería y probablemente faltaría a las clases también. Casi podía ver la imagen de Draco, a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, sentir el brazo de Draco sobre su abdomen, posesivamente… Casi, pero Draco no estaba allí, y nunca más estaría. Apretando los ojos se giró completamente.  
  


*

  
Draco se tomó las dos pastillas juntas y luego dio un largo trago al vaso de agua que Liza le había traído. Masajeó sus sienes lentamente, mientras trataba de relajarse, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Aquella mañana había pasado frente a la cafetería en auto, para comprobar que Harry ya no estaba tocando allí. Sabía que eso pasaría, lo había pensado durante toda la madrugada, Harry ya no aparecería en las mañanas para dedicarle una melodía, ya no lo besaría o abrazaría… ya no le haría el amor o lo escucharía hablar, y debía aceptarlo… Solo que no podía. De pronto el solo ir a trabajar se le hacía demasiado cuesta arriba.  
  


  
_(but it's alright now)_  
It's a distant memory baby  
(it's alright now)  
You know you should just let it go

But some feelings have a habit of persisting  
Even though you wouldn't let it show

 

*

  
Harry despertó tarde, la cabeza aún le dolía y se sentía desorientado, escuchaba fuera las voces de sus amigos, hablando acaloradamente. Por un momento pensó en cerrar con llave la puerta y quedarse allí, ignorándolos, pero sabía que no podría escaparse por mucho tiempo. La madrugada anterior había llamado a Hermione y le había contado lo que pasaba, luego le había dicho que lo dejaban ir, pero su amiga advirtió que iría al día siguiente a hablar con él. Lo justo, ya que la había despertado, era contarle todo.  
Bostezó y se puso en pie, se abrigó con un suéter y arrastrando los pies, salió a la sala. Tal como había pensado, Ron y Hermione estaban allí, con Dean, lo que no había esperado era encontrar a Seamus también.  
—Vaya, el batallón completo —rumió Harry mientras caminaba a la cocina, sus amigos lo vieron pasar y ninguno sonrió ni dijo nada hasta que Harry volvió a la sala.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—De fábula —contestó Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá y le daba un sorbo a la tasa de café.  
—Harry… —advirtió Ron.  
—Hermione ya sabe la historia, ese reloj, que al parecer era muy caro, apareció en mi mochila, yo no me lo quería llevar.  
—¿Entonces te incriminaron? —preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño. Harry no dejó de notar que Seamus estaba al otro lado de la habitación pero pensó que el que viniera ya era un avance.  
—Estuve pensándolo y sí, creo que sí, pero no sé por qué.  
—¿Será alguien que odie a Draco? Seguramente que tiene muchos enemigos —meditó Ron.  
—No lo creo —rebatió Hermione —si fuera alguien que odiara a Draco no le hubiera devuelto el reloj tan fácilmente…  
—Harry solo era un mozo allí, no creo que alguien le tuviera bronca a él como para inculparlo…  
—Theo estaba allí —recordó Harry —, ese tipo siempre me ha odiado…  
—Seguramente estaba celoso, por Draco.  
—¿Insinúas que Theo está enamorado de Draco, Dean? —preguntó Ron, curioso.  
—Enamorado no, pero entre ellos hubo algo, Theo me lo dijo… —Dean parecía avergonzado, aunque eso no era lo que le interesaba a Harry, sino lo que sabía.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Ya te dije, él me lo comentó, Harry, la noche de mi cumpleaños…  
—¿También tuvieron tiempo para hablar? Increíble —bufó Seamus.  
Harry, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.  
—No empieces —advirtió Dean.  
—Claro, claro… no me meteré, no te preocupes, ya hay demasiada gente metida… ¡En tus pantalones!  
—Chicos, mejor… ¿qué tal si vamos fuera un rato y…? —preguntó Harry hacia sus amigos cuando Dean estaba a punto de contestar.  
—Sí —gritaron los dos a la vez y salieron rápidamente, mientras Dean empezaba a gritar algo sobre cómo es que Seamus era un descarado por hablar así.

*

  
—¿Entonces es cierto que Theo te incriminó? —preguntó Ron, los tres terminaron en el techo, apretujados el uno contra el otro; Ron sacó un cigarro y fumó lentamente.  
—Ni idea. Lo que sé es que Draco nunca me dijo que había tenido algo con Theo.  
—Tal vez Theo solo estaba alardeando con Dean —negó Hermione —, no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, Harry, pero, pese a todo el inicio, a mí me parecía que Draco si sentía algo por ti.  
—Seguro… pero no sentía confianza, y era lo que yo necesitaba.  
—Encontró su reloj en tu mochila, es normal que desconfíe.  
—Por favor, Hermione —bufó Ron —, es decir que si tú encuentras, no sé… algo tuyo entre mis cosas, ¿creerías que me lo robé?  
—No, Ron, pero porque a ti te conozco desde los once años, a Harry, Draco lo conoce hace un par de meses.  
Harry apretó los labios y se dedicó a mirar el nublado cielo, Hermione tenía un punto, aunque doliera, lo más probable es que tuviera razón.

*

  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó tarde nuevamente, arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y se sorprendió de encontrar en ella a Seamus, preparando café y tres tazas puestas sobre la mesa.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—Preparo el desayuno, íbamos a despertarte, Harry, no puedes seguir así… Una mala experiencia no te puede tirar al suelo, no puedes perder más clases ni dejar de comer.  
—Yo… —Harry lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación de Dean se abrió y éste salió sonriente, se acercó a Seamus y le dio un beso en los labios antes de hacer un asentimiento hacia Harry y sentarse a la mesa.  
—Anoche hablamos —aclaró Seamus, ante la mirada de Harry.  
—Después de gritar y terminar con sexo salvaje —informó Dean como quien hablara del clima.  
—Dean —advirtió Seamus antes de volver a hablar hacia Harry —. Lamentamos haberte hecho escuchar nuestra última pelea, no fue correcto y sé que te pusimos incómodos, pero creo que hemos aclarado las cosas lo suficiente…  
—Más que suficiente —asintió Dean.  
—¿Entonces siguen juntos?  
—Así es, más que juntos, hemos decidido que no necesitamos estar con nadie más —afirmó Seamus sonriente mientras le daba la taza de café a Harry.  
—Y ahora necesitamos hablar de ti, Harry.  
—Si es por lo de Draco, no quiero hablar de ello. Eso se terminó y nada más.  
—¿Has pensado en llamarlo? Tal vez él se sienta mal por haberte culpado y no se atreva a llamarte…  
—No me interesa, he terminado con eso.  
Dean y Seamus se dieron una mirada y Harry se apresuró a agregar.  
—Estaré bien. Hoy iré a la Academia y buscaré otro sitio para tocar —y sin agregar nada más se fue a su habitación. Se sentía triste y cansado, pero no quería derrumbarse, no quería ser una causa de preocupación para sus amigos.

*

  
Draco se sumergió de lleno en el trabajo, ni siquiera salía a almorzar, llegaba temprano y se iba último; Theo había estado alrededor de él, pero Draco no le hacía mucho caso, no quería distraerse de su trabajo, porque era lo único que le evitaba pensar en Harry. Había visto cada mañana la esquina en la que antes solía tocar, pero no lo había visto, aunque sí lo había encontrado en la entrada de la cafetería de los sábados, pero no se había acercado, ni siquiera lo suficiente para escuchar la melodía que tocaba. Le bastaba ver que estaba bien.  
Por las noches apenas podía dormir, siempre daba vueltas en la cama y recordaba los escasos momentos que había tenido con Harry. Aunque solo habían dormido juntos cuatro veces, recordaba bien todas sus costumbres, su aroma y el calor de su piel, y eso lo mataba.  
Estaba a un día del lanzamiento de la nueva versión de la revista, y pensó que luego de eso pediría vacaciones, iría a casa y se refugiaría con sus padres al menos unos días, tal vez lo que necesitaba era un cambio de aire.  
  


  
_Braindead from boredom_  
I'm led to distraction  
Scratching the surface of life  
Nothing really happens  
But it's easy to keep busy  
When you tell yourself you're traveling right

*

  
“Finanzas del Mundo” era la revista que les hacía la competencia, siempre tenían campañas agresivas y Draco tenía muy bien estudiados todos sus movimientos, por eso aquella mañana, cuando llegó a la oficina y vio que el señor Turner, el presidente, lo estaba esperando con un ejemplar de la revista entre las manos se sorprendió.  
Pero se sorprendió más aún de ver que “Finanzas del Mundo” había publicado un día antes de lo que normalmente hacía, y que además no era más que una copia del nuevo formato que “Londres: Finanzas de Hoy” tenía planeado sacar al día siguiente.  
—Esta información, Draco, era confidencial, muy pocos tenían el formato completo, y entre ellos, estás tú —le dijo el señor Turner mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la oficina.  
—No lo entiendo —murmuró Draco, ojeando la revista, tenía la misma distribución de los artículos, la misma idea… ¡todo era igual!  
—Lo único que entiendo es que estamos en serios problemas, hemos hecho un compromiso con nuestros socios y mañana tendremos que sacar una revista que ante la vista de todos es una copia de esta. Los lectores están esperando algo nuevo y no podrán dejar de creer que hemos sido nosotros los que nos hemos copiado.  
Draco levantó la vista hacia su jefe, sentía sus manos temblar y el corazón latir con fuerza.  
—Debemos solucionarlo —continuó Turner —, y se debe solucionar inmediatamente. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto?  
—Por supuesto que no.  
—He ordenado que investiguen, Draco, y sinceramente espero no encontrarte entre los culpables.  
—Después de todo lo que he hecho por esta empresa, su duda me ofende.  
—Que no te ofenda tanto, ¿qué más puedo pensar? Necesito soluciones y las necesito ahora mismo.  
Draco miró distraídamente la revista, mientras pensaba a mil por hora. Soluciones, no se le ocurría otra más que recalibrar todo y generar un formato nuevo. Ese trabajo le había tomado meses enteros de trabajo… y solo tenían unas pocas horas.  
—¿Cuán tarde puede la imprenta empezar a imprimir? —preguntó a su jefe, que lo miró con sorpresa.  
—Hasta las cinco de la mañana si es que cambiamos la entrega para la tarde. Será un gasto adicional y nos pondremos en evidencia, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.  
—Bien… entonces empezaré a trabajar inmediatamente.  
—¿Qué planeas hacer?  
—Empezar de nuevo.  
—No te dará el tiempo.  
—Tengo muchas ideas en borrador de formatos que al final no me convencieron… será cuestión de revisarlas.  
—De acuerdo —dijo el señor Turner luego de un momento —, espero informes cada hora y que envíes el formato para aprobarlo antes de que vaya a la imprenta.  
—Por supuesto —asintió Draco.

*

  
Tanta mala noche le estaba pasando factura, sentía los hombros adoloridos y la vista le ardía. Dio un trago más al cuarto café del día y se inclinó hacia la pantalla, mirando detenidamente el formato que estaba diseñando, sentía que no avanzaba nada y ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, entonces alguien llamó a su puerta. Distraídamente Draco le dijo que pasara, no se sorprendió de ver a Theo.  
—Me han contado que estás diseñando todo de nuevo —le dijo el chico sin siquiera saludarlo, parecía estar incluso molesto.  
—Así es. Alguien ha vendido mi formato a la competencia, Theo.  
—Sí, eso también oí.  
—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Estoy muy ocupado.  
—No, yo solo quería… es decir, me dijeron lo del formato y me pareció increíble, quería verlo.  
—Pues ya ves que es verdad…  
—Sí, bueno… yo me voy entonces…  
Draco asintió distraídamente y continuó trabajando.  
A las nueve de la noche fue Lisa, su secretaria, la que tocó su puerta, traía un café más y una bandeja con emparedados; Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido con las atenciones de la mujer, ella nunca había sido de la que traía comida a su oficina.  
—Quería asegurarme de que tuviera algo para cenar, Señor Malfoy.  
—No era necesario —negó Draco mientras le hacía sitio en el escritorio.  
—No ha comido nada en todo el día… últimamente no se está alimentando bien, se nota en sus cara.  
Draco la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que la mujer se diera cuenta de esas cosas.  
—Espero que pronto pueda estar todo bien, pero si necesita algo más, estaré aquí un rato más.  
—Gracias, Lisa —asintió Draco y más por ser amable que por tener hambre, comenzó a comer los emparedados de queso y aceituna que la mujer le había traído.  
A la media noche tenía la primera parte ya lista y se la mandó a Turner, explicándole que pronto le mandaría el resto. En tanto siguió avanzando con prisas, aunque cinco horas más parecía mucho tiempo, sabía que no sería suficiente.  
El señor Turner respondió una hora después, dando el visto bueno. Además le advirtió que, por motivos de seguridad, nadie más que Draco y él conocía el nuevo formato de la revista.  
A las cuatro de la mañana Draco envío la última parte de la revista; mientras esperaba la respuesta de su jefe, tamborileó sobre el escritorio mirando la fotografía de sus padres, junto al reloj de oro que de pronto ya no le parecía tan bonito ni importante. Un momento después el sonido de un nuevo mensaje de correo electrónico lo hizo sobresaltar, Turner mandaba un mail a la imprenta indicando que ese sería el nuevo formato para la revista, y que debía ser publicado de inmediato.  
Draco suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Antes de poder pensar en nada más, se quedó dormido.

*

  
Draco despertó con un terrible dolor de cuello y con la voz de su amigo Theo llamándolo. Se levantó con lentitud y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de aliviar su adolorido cuerpo.  
—Draco, eres imposible, mira que quedarte aquí toda la noche; deberías ir a descansar.  
—Lo haré en un rato más, necesito ver el ejemplar que se imprimió hoy —contestó Draco, mientras revisaba su correo electrónico en busca de alguna novedad.  
—Están todos muy contentos. La competencia no se esperaba esto… Nadie se lo esperaba, que pudieras sacar un nuevo formado en menos de veinticuatro horas.  
—Es mi trabajo, además, el anterior se lo robaron. En cuanto Turner encuentre al culpable me gustaría darle un par de patadas antes de que se lo lleve la policía por espionaje industrial.  
—¿La policía?  
—Sí, por supuesto. Turner ya ha mandado a investigar, ellos encontraran al culpable y lo harán pagar, esto no es cosa de juego.  
—Ya veo… Pero no hay forma de que lo encuentren, a menos que nuestra competencia les diga quién fue.  
—Siempre hay una forma, siempre… lo más probable es que alguien haya entrado a nuestras oficinas y sacado la información. Turner me considera entre los sospechosos, somos pocos los que teníamos el formato completo y los otros eran gerentes, con niveles de seguridad superior al mío.  
—¿Entonces esto te puede perjudicar? —preguntó Theo preocupado.  
—No lo sé, Theo, pero lo más probable es que hayan sacado la información de aquí —dijo Draco, señalando hacia su portátil.  
Theo lo miró un instante y luego caminó hacia la ventana, algo en su pose rígida le llamó la atención a Draco.  
—Tal vez… cuando Harry se quiso llevar el reloj se llevó también eso, ¿qué tan difícil pudo ser para él hacerlo?  
—¿Harry? No, yo… —Draco negó con la cabeza y recordó la cantidad de veces que Harry había estado en su casa durmiendo, la cantidad de veces que tuvo a mano la información… eso era sí sabía desbloquear su computadora. ¿Había sido así de distraído y había dejado a Harry ver la contraseña?  
—Piénsalo, primero está lo del reloj, pensó que como la mochila estaba aquí, sobre tu sillón —Theo se giró y señaló el sillón del centro, donde Harry había dejado la mochila aquella noche —podría meter el reloj en el fondo de la mochila y que nadie la revisaría, y luego pasa esto. Al parecer tu músico es un tipo muy osado.  
—Pero es una acusación muy seria, es decir…  
—¿Qué tan difícil pudo ser para él? —continuó Theo, hablando cada vez más fuerte —, tal vez ya te ha robado cosas antes y no te has dado cuenta… nunca has revisado si te falta algo. Además, ¿cuántas veces tuvo la portátil a mano?, ¿cuántas noches pasaron juntos? Tú durmiendo y él haciendo quién sabe qué cosa… Seguramente no le fue difícil encontrar las carpetas donde estaba todo almacenado...  
—Theo —interrumpió Draco, cayendo en cuenta de algo. —¿Cómo sabes que la mochila de Harry estaba sobre ese sillón?  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Theo, anonadado.  
—El sillón —repitió Draco —¿cómo sabes que estaba sobre ese sillón?  
—No lo sé… tú me lo dijiste tal vez, o Parker.  
—Parker ni siquiera mencionó que estaba sobre un sillón y yo no te he contado nada, estoy seguro.  
Theo pareció agitarse, sus manos temblaron y su mirada contempló a Draco un instante antes de correr hacia la puerta, pero Draco, furioso, pudo alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a ella. Lo jaló de un hombro y cerró la puerta con la pierna, mientras hacía girar a Theo.  
—¡Ah, no!, no te vas, me explicas esto ahora mismo.  
—Yo no tengo nada que explicarte —replicó Theo, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.  
—Si no lo haces ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad y te las tendrás que ver con ellos.  
—No me interesa, no tienes pruebas de nada, solo una deducción bastante pobre.  
—¡Theo! —gritó Draco, perdiendo la paciencia, normalmente él no era de los que se exaltaban o se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos, pero esta vez no se pudo controlar. Tomó a Theo de los brazos y con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, lo lanzó hacia el escritorio, el chico gritó por la sorpresa y se golpeó la espalda, Draco aprovechó para saltarle encima y sujetarlo contra la madera.  
—Empieza a hablar de una vez, hazlo por las buenas antes de que yo te haga hacerlo por las malas —siseó Draco, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, sus manos temblaban, pero aún así no se detendría hasta que Theo le dijera toda la verdad.  
Theo lucía asustado, y luego de un largo momento empezó a hablar.  
—Draco, tienes que entender, a todos no nos va tan bien como a ti —empezó a explicar con voz temblorosa —, yo estaba desesperado, necesitaba dinero… me metí en problemas y no sabía cómo salir de ellos, en serio que intenté varias cosas, pero nada funcionaba y yo…  
—¿Qué clases de problemas y qué tiene que ver todo eso con el robo del reloj y la información? —Draco apretó más fuerte los hombros de su amigo.  
—Apuestas. Estuve metido en un problema de apuestas, unos tipos me prestaron dinero pero no pude pagarles y ellos dijeron que si no lo hacía pronto me matarían. ¡Estaba asustado!  
—¿Apuestas? Theo, ¿qué clase de apuestas?  
—De carreras de caballos, al fútbol, al Rugby, a cualquier cosa que pudiera… yo no sé, tengo un problema con eso y estuve perdiendo y entonces ellos me prestaron el dinero, pero luego no les pude pagar.  
—Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda… cualquier cosa menos robar. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Te acusaran de espionaje y te meterán a la cárcel. ¡Incriminaste a un inocente!  
—Harry no te merece, Draco. Yo estaba aquí, esa noche, cuando entraste a la oficina, yo estaba aquí y tú no me viste. Estaba escondido en el armario; tenía el reloj y había por fin conseguido la oportunidad de estar a solas con tu portátil el tiempo suficiente para copiar la información. En un inicio mi idea era simplemente esconder el reloj para crear una distracción, sabía que si avisabas de la desaparición podría sacar la memoria USB sin que nadie se diera cuenta… pero entonces vi su mochila y pensé matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Solo te quería ayudar! Él no te conviene, Draco, para nada, no es más que un músico callejero, no es de tu clase.  
—¿Y tú sí lo eres acaso? No eres más que un apostador y embustero —Draco lo azotó contra el escritorio una vez más, antes de soltarlo y apartarse.  
—No me puedes delatar. Soy tu amigo, Draco, y te necesito en este momento. Lamento mucho lo de Harry, pensé estar haciendo bien, en serio que él no te conviene, pronto verías las diferencias en su forma de pensar y actuar, sus ideales y tipos de vida son completamente diferentes a los tuyos. No valía la pena siquiera que te acostaras con él, menos que pretendieras tener una relación con él.  
—No tienes derecho, ningún derecho, a juzgar a Harry. Y sí, te puedo acusar y lo haré. No te saldrás con la tuya. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, te conseguí este empleo, te ayudé cuando nadie más lo hacía. Eres de lo peor.  
—Draco. Somos amigos, desde mucho antes; yo estaba allí cuando no conocías a nadie en la escuela, cuando todos te detestaban. ¡Yo y solo yo! Y me cambias por un músico de cuarta y ahora me amenazas con acusarme… ¡No tienes pruebas!  
—Estoy seguro de que las encontraré. No puedes hacer algo así y no dejar alguna evidencia.  
Theo se sentó lentamente y lo miró con miedo. Draco sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, había sido el culpable de todos sus males.  
—Vete. Lárgate —gritó Draco —, te doy el tiempo que demore en encontrar a Turner y contarle esto para desaparecer. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.  
Theo apretó los labios y asintió, inmediatamente salió corriendo. Draco, agitado, se dejó caer en el suelo, se sentía enfermo y asqueado. Se sentía culpable por Harry. Sabía que él no lo perdonaría. Jamás.

*

  
Draco no tardó mucho en hablar con Parker e informarle todo lo que Theo le había confesado, aunque cambió la historia y le dijo que el chico se le había escapado, no que lo había dejado ir.  
Luego de eso fue llamado a la sala de reuniones, donde Turner, junto con el resto de gerentes, lo esperaba para darle una felicitación por lo que había hecho, aunque también le dijo que le daba el día libre para que descansara, pues se veía fatal.  
—Además, así me darás tiempo para hacer un par de cambios —le dijo Turner llevándolo a un lado —, he decidido que estás listo para tomar una gerencia. La gerencia del área de publicidad. Sanders está muy mayor y quería retirarse, se quedará a tu lado unos cuantos meses, hasta que tengas todo aprendido y entonces lo podremos dejar marchar —Turner le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda —, serás mi gerente más joven, pero es evidente tu compromiso con la empresa, además de tu astucia e inteligencia. Sé que llegarás bastante lejos, Draco.  
Draco sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba, un reconocimiento, el ascenso hacia la gerencia, el inicio de una carrera brillante, pero aun así no se sintió feliz. No era tan tonto como para no saber qué nublaba su felicidad. La ausencia de Harry dolía demasiado, mucho más ese día en particular, en que había descubierto que todo había sido una trampa donde él había caído redondo.

  
_Keep on second-guessing_  
Use my memory like a weapon  
On everything i try  
*

  
  
Song:  
Gotye  
Easy Way Out .mp3  
<http://minus.com/lV0PU0hyJzB7Y>  



	8. EPIFANÍA

** Capítulo 8: Epifanía **

  
Se fue a casa y durmió durante el resto del día y de la noche. A la mañana siguiente se levantó e hizo ejercicio, vio las noticias, desayunó y se preparó para ir al trabajo, cuando estuvo a punto de salir recordó aquella conversación con Harry. ¿Era feliz así? No, no lo era, se sinceró consigo mismo. Y si bien era cierto que Harry influía ahora en su desgracia, antes tampoco lo había sido.  
El día fue una locura, los de seguridad estaban como locos trabajando con la policía y buscando a Theo. Fue interrogado más de una vez por ellos, descubrió que su amigo tenía deudas muy fuertes con algunas mafias y con algunos bancos, que no solo eran apuestas en lo que estaba metido, al parecer su amigo se había vuelto algo adicto a las drogas y un traficante de baja monta lo estaba buscando. Lo más probable es que Theo estuviera viajando por vía terrestre hacia Irlanda. Draco, pese a todo, no les dio ninguna dirección o datos de amigos en común, empezaba a sentir cierta lástima por él y no quería ser causante de su detención.  
En cuanto volvió a su oficina, Sanders lo estaba esperando, no parecía muy contento.  
—Me contó el jefe que ahora serás ascendido —dijo a modo de saludo.  
—Así es, no se hará oficial hasta dentro de unos meses… Yo espero que estés bien con la decisión.  
—Jubilarme —rumió el hombre, caminando hacia la ventana y mirando la ciudad —recuerdo haber estado sentado en ese sitio y pasar muchos años soñando con la idea de quedarme con el puesto de mi jefe. Sabía que esta día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, Draco, evidentemente eres más listo que yo.  
—Yo también he trabajado duramente.  
—Claro, claro, maravillosamente sacaste un formato nuevo de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.  
—¿Estás insinuando algo?  
—Sabes bien lo que estoy insinuando, vaya que lo sabes muy bien. No pensé que podrías hacer algo así, Draco.  
—¿Cómo se atreve? Yo no he hecho nada malo. Theo era mi amigo, fui tan engañado como ustedes.  
—Cada quien hace lo que puede por sobrevivir. Me ganaste y lo acepto, de todas formas esperaba poder jubilarme pronto, aunque creas que no hago nada en la oficina y que mis días son fáciles, le he dado a esta empresa toda mi vida. —Sanders suspiró —, y sé que tú también lo harás, eres de nuestro tipo… el trabajo ante todo.  
Draco lo miró largamente antes de asentir, aunque la idea empezó a parecerle espeluznante.  
Contrario a lo que había esperado, todos compartían la misma idea de Sanders, que había una trampa en todo el tema del robo de información; además que había servido para despachar al viejo jefe y quedarse con su puesto, únicamente Lisa parecía convencida de su inocencia.  
Los días se hicieron largos y pesados, no hablaba con nadie en la oficina si no era estrictamente por trabajo, Sanders, molesto, trataba de dejarle todo el trabajo posible y además adiestrarlo en lo que serían sus nuevas responsabilidades. Sus padres estaban más que contentos con el nuevo ascenso, el último fin de semana habían venido a visitarlo para cenar juntos y celebrar. A Draco le dio gusto verlos, le dio gusto ver que su padre estaba orgulloso del él, que estaba consiguiendo lo que siempre había querido. Que nadie le hablara en la oficina no le importaba, mucho menos lo que creyeran, y se repetía eso cada mañana camino a la oficina.  
Pero en las noches, cuando llegaba a casa y no había nadie ante quien aparentar no podía hacer nada más que sentirse triste y cansado y entonces lo único que podía hacer era poner música y pensar en Harry.  
Lo había ido a buscar a la cafetería de los sábados y no lo había visto, había rondado también por el edificio del chico, esperando que apareciera por algún lado, pero no había tenido suerte. Su móvil estaba siempre apagado, después de meditarlo mucho finalmente había decidido escribirle un correo bastante breve:  
 _Harry… Estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo… ¿podríamos hablar?  
Draco _  
Dos semanas después, un miércoles en la mañana, llegó a la oficina temprano, sacó su portátil y se puso a trabajar arduamente, hasta que el sonido de un correo electrónico lo hizo detenerse. Era de Harry, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora lo abrió para descubrir, decepcionado, la escueta línea:  
 _Draco: No tiene sentido que hablemos. No me escribas más por favor._  
Harry  
Y ese era el fin de su historia con Harry. Tan solo habían estado juntos unas semanas y ya sentía que tenían una gran historia. Una historia que había terminado para siempre.  
Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y miró alrededor, buscando sentirse reconfortado, y encontró su oficina amplia y amoblada, su secretaria eficiente, su maravilloso sueldo, su auto último modelo y todo eso no era suficiente… nunca sería suficiente si Harry no estaba en su vida.  
¿Vida? ¿Qué vida? Harry tenía razón, él no era feliz, nunca lo había sido, solo cuando habían estado juntos había acariciado esa sensación y ahora se estaba muriendo. Sus días carecían de sentido, solo podía pensar en trabajar… ¡su vida entera dedicada a la compañía!, a esas cuatro paredes y a todo lo material que podría obtener.  
Pero no valía la pena.  
Para nada.  
Ni sus padres ni nadie más que él serían los condenados a ese tedio de vida si no hacía algo inmediatamente.  
Tras aquella epifanía se puso en pie, cerró la portátil, tomó la foto de la familia y el reloj, el resto eran cosas sin importancia, cosas que no extrañaría.  
—Lisa, dile a Sanders que voy para su oficina —pidió a la chica mientras pasaba delante de ella. Esta asintió con rapidez y cuando Draco llegó, el hombre ya lo esperaba.  
—Solo vine a decirte una cosa —le dijo sin siquiera tomar asiento —, no vale la pena, no estoy dispuesto a darle mi vida a la compañía.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Sanders, frunciendo el ceño.  
—Renuncio.  
Y dicho esto, sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
En cuanto su auto salió del estacionamiento y vio la luz del día, ahora un poco más caluroso, sintió una euforia que no había sentido antes.  
Se sintió libre.

*

  
Condujo directamente al departamento de Harry. No había nada peor que no hacer el intento. Además, Harry le había enseñado a ser persistente… era su momento de demostrarle cuánto había aprendido.  
  


_I fell asleep on a late night train_  
I missed my stop and I went round again  
Why would I want to see you now?  
To fix it up, make it up somehow

Baby I´ll try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time

  
  
Subió corriendo los siete pisos y se detuvo, jadeando, delante de la puerta de madera. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó el timbre. Nadie le contestó. Frunció el ceño y comprendió que siendo esa hora del día era poco probable que alguno estuviera en casa, así que decidió sentarse a esperar, sabía que ellos volvían para el almuerzo y no faltaba mucho para eso.  
Una hora después apareció Seamus junto a Dean, ambos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa y Draco maldijo que no hubieran llegado con Harry.  
—Hola chicos —saludó con una sonrisa tensa.  
—Draco… vaya, no pensamos encontrarte aquí, o en ningún otro sitio —contestó Dean mientras hacía girar la cerradura en la puerta.  
—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Seamus, que cargaba una bolsa de papel.  
—He estado mejor, la verdad… Estoy buscando a Harry —explicó Draco, esperando que no lo botaran de allí.  
—Harry no está —negó Dean mientras abría la puerta para que Seamus entrara, Draco se quedó quieto, inseguro de qué hacer.  
—¿Y no lo puedo esperar? Es realmente importante que hable con él.  
—Quisiéramos ayudarte —afirmó Dean mientras Seamus dejaba la bolsa de compras a un lado y volvía a la puerta —, pero nosotros solo estaremos un momento y Harry tal vez no llegue hoy.  
Draco apretó los labios, no se le pasó por alto la mirada de advertencia que Dean le dio a Seamus.  
—De acuerdo, sé que tiene derecho a estar molesto conmigo, más que molesto… si fuera él probablemente no querría volver a verme nunca más en su vida, pero quiero que él me lo diga  
—No podemos hacer nada, él no quiere verte, nos lo ha dicho, y además no está —le respondió Dean —. Lamento que hayan terminado, en serio, pero son cosas que pasan y debes seguir adelante, tal como Harry ha hecho.  
—¿Él está… está saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Draco, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.  
—No te puedo decir eso tampoco, solo que él ha seguido con su vida y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
Draco apretó los labios y asintió. Les extendió la mano y se despidió con cortesía, de pronto se sentía agotado y quería ir a casa, poner la música lo más fuerte posible y beber hasta quedar inconsciente.  
Llegó hasta el auto, pero entonces sintió los pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de él. Se trataba de Seamus. Esperanzado, Draco volteó.  
  


_What I was isn´t what I am_  
I´d change back but I don´t know if I can

Still I´ll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time

But I was made the way I am  
I´m not a stone; I´m just a man  
Lay down your arms and I will lay down mine  
Rip back the time that we´ve been wasting

  
  
—Draco, espera —jadeó el chico, que parecía haber corrido los siete pisos a gran velocidad.  
—¿Sí?  
—Hoy no puedo hablar contigo —Seamus miró hacia arriba un instante —lo de ustedes es algo complicado, y sé que no debo meterme, Harry no lo querría, pero me arrepentiré si no lo hago; ¿qué te parece si me llamas mañana?, ¿tendrás tiempo a la hora del almuerzo?  
—¡Claro que sí! Te puedo invitar el almuerzo…  
—Ya veremos eso; no le acepto el almuerzo a cualquiera —Seamus le guiñó un ojo, seguramente divertido por la cara de desconcierto de Draco y le dio una tarjeta —anda a descansar, que se te ve malo… Ya mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo —asintió Draco y observó al chico irse antes de entrar al auto. De pronto se sentía un poco más esperanzado.  
Seamus corrió de vuelta al departamento y antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, Dean le abrió la puerta.  
—¿Y el té?  
—Eh… recordé que siempre sí teníamos —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa culpable, mientras dejaba las llaves de vuelta en la mesa.  
—Seamus…  
—¿Qué?  
—Sabes que Harry no quiere verlo —le recordó Dean.  
—Sí, pero ¿no lo viste? Se veía cansado y triste…  
—Pero de nada sirve ahora eso.  
—Al menos lo vino a buscar…  
—A Harry no le gustará —canturreó Dean mientras se ponía a preparar el almuerzo.  
—Pero no se lo tienes que decir, además él no me va prohibir hablar con Draco, ¿verdad? Al final él siempre nos cayó bien.  
Dean negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.  
  


*

  
_El cielo estaba gris, parecía que estaba a punto de llover. Se habían sentado en el viejo sofá y la mesa de centro estaba llena de botellas, vasos y botanas. Ron y Hermione lucían un poco apagados, aunque hacían todo lo posible por sonreír, al igual que Harry._  
Seamus lo observaba en silencio, lo venía haciendo desde hacía semanas, desde que el incidente con Draco había ocurrido. Harry parecía estar bien, o trataba de aparentarlo, aunque sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y sus sonrisas ya no aparecían tanto como antes.  
—Solo será un año… quizá dos, de todas maneras no planeo vivir allí por siempre. Ni siquiera hablo el idioma —comentó Harry mientras daba un trago más a su vaso de whisky.  
—Eres un músico excelente, seguro que te piden que te quedes más tiempo aún.  
—Entonces ya lo veré… Vamos, Hermione, no hagas que me arrepienta de ir sin haber partido siquiera.  
—¡No, de ninguna manera! Esta es una gran oportunidad y no dejaríamos que te la perdieras por nada del mundo, es solo que… todo es tan de pronto… te vamos a extrañar.  
—Yo también los voy a extrañar… y extrañaré estar aquí —Harry miró hacia el cielo, como rememorando algo.  
—Estarás bien… nosotros podremos ir a verte en un par de meses, cuando estés instalado.  
—Por supuesto. Espero que ustedes también vayan —les dijo hacia Dean y Seamus.  
—Ya lo creo… cuando menos lo esperes estaremos allí para molestarte —sonrió Dean apretadamente.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo más te queda? —preguntó Ron, que había permanecido bastante silencioso desde que recibieran la noticia.  
—Un rato más… pronto pasarán por mí.  
—¿Podrías tocar una vez más, para nosotros?  
—Va resultar que el violín finalmente sí te gusta —sonrió Harry con pena.  
—Me gusta la música que tocas, compañero —Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry lo jaló para abrazarlo.  
—Vamos, estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo, conseguiré uno de esos móviles con correo electrónico y todas esas cosas que no me gustan solo para que me puedas escribir cuando quieras.  
—Oh, Harry —suspiró Hermione, antes de unirse al abrazo, Dean y Seamus sonrieron apretadamente, sabían que ellos habían estado juntos desde la escuela y que la decisión de mudarse a Londres había sido en parte para no separarse, pero llegaba el momento de finalmente hacerlo.  
—Una última canción —asintió Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.  
Harry se puso en pie y jaló el violín, caminó hasta el borde del techo, miró hacia el lado en que quedaba el departamento de Draco, a muchos kilómetros de distancia y suspiró, cerró los ojos y lo imaginó sentado, delante de la computadora, escribiendo a toda prisa algún informe que tenía que ser entregado a primera hora.  
Sus dedos cobraron vida y las notas se esparcieron por el aire, dejando escuchar una melodía lenta y triste.  
  


_<http://minus.com/lLvGF38JbM2jE> _

  
_Como siempre le ocurría, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, la oscuridad lo envolvió y acompañó durante toda la interpretación, hasta que terminó, y entonces la imagen de Draco, observándolo con esa pasión con que lo miraba cuando tocaba, apareció ante sus ojos un instante. Apretó un poco más los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de cuánto le afectaba la ausencia del chico, pero en ese momento, a pocas horas de partir, con esa última canción dedicada silenciosamente hacia él, le parecía muy difícil hacerlo._  
—¿Y entonces se fue así, sin avisarles antes? —preguntó Draco con asombro; Seamus y él estaban en una cafetería cerca de la galería de Arte donde Seamus trabajaba, Draco ni siquiera había probado su comida, escuchando el relato del chico.  
—Sí, nos juntó esa noche y nos lo dijo, tenía las maletas listas y un auto en camino para llevarlo al aeropuerto, dijo que no quería que nos pongamos tristes ni que hiciéramos una gran despedida… por eso había esperado hasta el final para decírnoslo. Fue hace un mes…  
—Pero… ¿él está bien, verdad?  
—Él está bien, muy bien en realidad, está tocando música y le pagan por ello, no tiene un lugar propio aún pero más que nada porque no ha tenido tiempo de buscarlo. Es un chico con mucho talento y ya que ha empezado, no creo que tenga que volver a tocar en las calles.  
—¿Alguna vez habló de mí? ¿Dijo algo de si venía a buscarlo?  
—Harry estaba convencido de que no lo buscarías… él nunca hablaba de ti, pero tampoco hablaba de nada. Estaba triste… y por eso es que te lo estoy contando, pese a que Dean y los demás no quieren que te acerques a él, porque sé que tú también sufres por esto.  
—Fui un tonto, no debí nunca desconfiar de él, debí defenderlo —negó Draco con la cabeza, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de comer nada.  
—Harry se puede defender solo. Siempre lo ha hecho, no era eso lo que necesitaba…  
—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Draco —, lo que necesitaba era que confiara en él, y no lo hice, y ahora… —Draco negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo completar la frase.  
—Lo lamento, pensé que sería justo que lo supieras, él ya no está aquí, tiene un contrato por un año y tal vez ese año se vuelva más tiempo. No sería correcto que sigas ilusionándote con él cuando ahora ya no es posible.  
—¿Por qué no es posible?  
—¿Qué vas a hacer, aparecerte allí y pedirle que te perdone?  
Draco se mordió los labios y lo pensó un instante, antes de asentir.  
—Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí tampoco, Seamus —Draco le había contado ya todo al chico, supuso que eso también había ayudado a que le cuente la historia completa —, nada me detiene de ir a buscarlo y ver qué pasa. El que no arriesga, no gana.  
Seamus sonrió.  
—De acuerdo, pero no le digas que fui yo quien te dijo dónde estaba… no a menos que te perdone y vuelvan a estar juntos… Entonces me lo puede agradecer.  
—¿Y si no volvemos a estar juntos?  
—Entonces Harry seguramente querrá matarme, no es nada agradable cuando está enfadado con alguien.  
—Trato hecho.

  
_God I wish you could see me now_  
You´d pick me up and you´d sort me out

Still I´ll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time  
*

  
Song:  
Keane  
Try again  
<http://minus.com/lQKHnBpLxEbdX>


	9. ENCONTRARÁS EL AMOR...

** Capítulo 9: Encontrarás el amor… **

  
  
Harry tarareó lentamente la melodía que estaba aprendiendo desde el día anterior, mientras se terminaba de vestir, cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar. No le dio importancia, después de todo, sus anfitriones eran bastante sociables y todo el tiempo había alguien llegando o llamando por teléfono; pero entonces le pareció escuchar aquella voz y se quedó completamente quieto, a medio vestir, repitiéndose que aquello no podía ser cierto.  
  


*

Paris era un poco más caluroso que Londres y Draco sentía que el sol le estaba quemando la piel, aun así siguió caminando, buscando entre las calles de aquel suburbio, hasta que dio con el número que Seamus le había indicado.  
La casa era pequeña, de un solo piso, con rejas blancas y un jardín bastante cuidado; las ventanas de la casa, con cortinas blancas, estaban abiertas, lo que demostraba que había alguien dentro.  
  
Tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta, pero quien le abrió no fue Harry sino otro muchacho, pelirrojo, guapo y alto, con el cabello sujeto en una coleta y un pendiente en la oreja. Toda la valentía y el ánimo con el que había llegado murieron en ese instante. Quizá Harry no había tenido a nadie en Londres, pero tras tanto tiempo no era improbable que hubiera encontrado a un francés de su tipo.  
—Qui est?[[1]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftn1)—preguntó el hombre de manera tosca.  
Draco dudó un instante antes de responder en francés también.  
— Bonjour, Je cherche Harry, Harry Potter[[2]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftn2).  
—Qui veut?[[3]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftn3)  
—Draco Malfoy, Je suis un de ses amis à Londres[[4]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftn4).  
—Ah… Draco Malfoy, he escuchado hablar de ti; no muy bien la verdad —dijo el hombre, cambiando a inglés. Draco frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de contestarle que no le interesaba para nada lo que él creyera, pero se abstuvo y trató de ser educado.  
—¿Se encuentra Harry?  
—No lo sé, tendría que ver, pero aunque se encuentre, nada garantiza que te recibirá. Es más, yo creo que no lo hará.  
En ese momento una mujer rubia y alta, realmente hermosa y usando un sencillo vestido blanco apareció junto al pelirrojo.  
Draco había estudiado francés en la escuela, pero luego no lo había practicado mucho, así que le fue difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación de la chica y el chico, que ahora hablaban a gran velocidad, aunque no parecía muy contenta. Finalmente el chico suspiró y negó con la cabeza a la vez que hacía el ademán de abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar.  
—Hola, soy Fleur, la esposa de Bill, pasa y ponte cómodo mientras vamos por Harry. —le dijo la chica mientras señalaba hacia el interior de la casa.  
—Gracias —asintió Draco, pero antes de poder entrar, Harry apareció, parecía molesto.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
Por un momento Draco no supo qué decir, había planeado veinte veces qué decirle a Harry en cuanto lo viera, cómo actuaría y qué haría en cada supuesta situación, pero no había contado con que su sola presencia lo desarmaría por completo.  
—Harry, deja a tu invitado pasar, de todas formas Bill y yo tenemos que salir… ya sabes la casa es tuya.  
—No es necesario, Draco ya se va.  
—Perdóname —dijo entonces Draco, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero esa sola palabra bastó para que la expresión de Harry dejara de ser tan dura.  
Fleur, contenta con la tranquilidad de Harry, sonrió y tiró de Bill, que no parecía para nada de acuerdo.  
—Los dejamos en su casa, vamos Bill.  
—Si necesitas algo, me llamas al móvil, Harry —le dijo a Harry a modo de despedida, antes de mirar a Draco de manera amenazante. Seguramente que estaba al tanto de todo el problema. Draco asintió con educación y esperó a que la pareja se fuera para mirar a Harry nuevamente.  
—Puedes pasar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, en un momento más me debo ir, tenemos ensayo —advirtió Harry, mientras lo guiaba hacia la sala.

  
_You're a falling star_   
_You're the get away car_   
_You're the line in the sand_   
_When I go too far_   


  
Draco miró alrededor, las fotografías en las paredes le revelaron que aquel chico tenía que estar emparentado con Ron, seguramente uno de los muchos hermanos de los que había escuchado.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry con los brazos cruzados; por dentro su corazón saltaba y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Draco estaba allí, y venía además a pedirle disculpas, pero no se quería ilusionar demasiado, después de todo ahora estaban separados por el océano.  
Draco miró a Harry nuevamente y tuvo deseos de estrujarlo entre sus brazos, de probar sus labios y sentir su olor y calor, de fundirse con él y nunca más dejarlo ir.  
Harry carraspeó, seguramente adivinando la mirada del chico.  
—Yo… yo tenía un discurso preparado para esto, ¿sabes?  
—No me extrañaría, seguramente que hasta lo escribiste en tu computadora y todo.  
Draco se sonrojó un poco porque aquello era cierto, pero pese a la latente agresividad de Harry, continuó.  
—Toda la vida he vivido de acuerdo a lo que se me ha pedido, he sido un estudiante modelo porque mis padres así lo querían, estudié la misma carrera de mi padre y traté de hacerme un nombre, avanzar en la empresa y ser importante. Hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos. Pero luego te conocí y  me di cuenta de cuán vacía estaba mi vida… y ahora que no estás a mi lado me doy cuenta de que nada puede volver a ser como antes… no para mí.  
—Draco…  
—Te lo dije en la puerta, he venido a pedir perdón. Desde que te fuiste le he dado mil vueltas al asunto. Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, y tu ausencia me estaba matando, pero ponte en mi lugar, las evidencias te señalaban y yo no sabía qué hacer, si creer en la lógica o dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos…  
—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo venir aquí? ¿De pronto confiaste en tus sentimientos?  
—Lamentablemente no, lamentablemente tuve que descubrir quién era el culpable para convencerme de mi error.  
—Ya veo…  
—Pero te traté de buscar antes de eso… Quería hablar contigo, que nos viéramos… Quería creerte… —Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, no le importaba que Harry no lo invitara a sentarse, estaba demasiado agotado. Había llegado unas horas antes, había buscado un hostal, había dejado sus cosas y había salido en busca de Harry —Estoy acostumbrado a creer en lo que veo. Estoy acostumbrado a no confiar en nadie, o en casi nadie… cuando te conocí, cuando estuvimos juntos, siempre confié en ti, en todo, y esa noche me sentí engañado, me sentí burlado y utilizado, ¡el maldito reloj estaba en tu mochila!, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me dolió eso, cuán mal me sentí en ese momento y los días siguientes, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ese dolor era reemplazado por el de tu ausencia… y no podía con ello, en serio que no.

  
_And you play it coy_   
_But it's kinda cute_   
_When you smile at me_   
_You know exactly what you do_   
_Baby, don't pretend_   
_That you don't know it's true_   
_'Cause you can see it when I look at you_   


  
Harry sintió que la furia que tenía iba disminuyendo, claro que lo entendía, por supuesto que sí, él había sentido lo mismo… primero furioso porque Draco no había confiado en él, aunque después, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era lógico, luego estuvo tentado a llamarlo, pero la compañía de Paris lo llamó y pensó que sería injusto tocar el tema de nuevo cuando partiría pronto.  Caminó lentamente y se arrodilló delante de Draco, con manos temblorosas tomó una de sus manos y lo miró atentamente.  
—¿Y luego qué pasó?, ¿qué más ocurrió para que estés aquí?  
Draco acarició con sus dedos el torso de la mano de Harry antes de continuar con su relato, le contó lo que pasó con la nueva imagen de la revista y cómo tuvo que trabajar todo el día y casi toda la madrugada en una nueva versión, de su ascenso y del disgusto que eso generó en la gente, y finalmente de Theo y su culpabilidad; también le contó que ellos se habían acostado antes de estar con Harry, pensó que ya que estaba diciendo la verdad, mejor era decirla toda.  
Harry asintió y sintió como un golpe cuando Draco le contó que Theo y él se habían acostado, aunque antes de estar con él, y que él había sido quien le mandara el mensaje en San Valentín, al parecer Theo estaba desesperado por entrar al departamento de Draco para echar mano de la portátil y de los archivos que allí habían.  
  


  
_*_

Soltó a Draco y caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala, observando por la ventana el jardín y la amplia avenida, el sol de la mañana alumbraba todo de manera maravillosa. Cuando había llegado se había quedado allí mirando eso por largo tiempo, pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba para curarse, para olvidar… pero no había podido hacerlo siquiera un poco.  
—Harry —Draco se había aproximado a él y lo tomó por los hombros —, fui un tonto, y estoy muy arrepentido, te extraño.  
—No fuiste un tonto —negó Harry, girando para ver a Draco, observándolo con atención, su historia era corta, apenas habían estado juntos poco más de un mes, pero ese pequeño espacio de tiempo bastaba para saber que él era especial, que él podría ser el hombre de su vida. Y estaba allí delante, pidiendo una oportunidad. ¿De verdad dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de averiguarlo por su orgullo? No. Por supuesto que no.  
—¡Claro que lo fui! —replicó Draco —, debí confiar en ti sobre todas las cosas y… —y entonces un beso lo silenció. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, por un momento se quedó quieto, anonadado, pero finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó y sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de Harry y lo jaló más cerca, sintiendo todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y se sintió maravilloso.  
—Cualquiera hubiera desconfiado. Yo lo sabía, desde el día después lo sabía, que era lógico que dudaras y no te busqué ni te contesté las llamadas por orgullo, porque me sentía ofendido… —Harry volvió a besarlo, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, de su olor, de sentirse completo entre esos brazos.  
—Por supuesto que tenías derecho a sentirte ofendido —continuó Draco, mientras los labios de Harry viajaban hacia su cuello y sentía que se movían lentamente hacia uno de los sofás —, me juraste que no habías sido y aun así...  
—Y aun así no me creíste. Pero no me denunciaste, no quisiste tomar ninguna acción —Harry se apartó de Draco un momento y suspiró —, tú eres especial, eres importante para mí y ahora estás aquí. Los dos nos equivocamos… o tal vez no, y actuamos coherentemente… no lo sé, y no me importa, lo que importa realmente es que estás aquí, conmigo.  
—Tú también eres importante para mí —asintió Draco —, y estoy aquí, y estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que me lo permitas.

  
_And in this crazy life_   
_And through these crazy times_   
_It's you_   
_You make me sing_   
_You're every line_   
_You're every word_   
_You're everything_   


Harry sonrió y volvió a besar a Draco en los labios, empujándolo hasta el sofá y sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él. La desesperación se apoderó de ellos y más rápido de lo que esperaban, ambos estaban sin las camisas y con los pantalones abiertos, acariciándose el uno al otro, mordiéndose los labios y jadeando, hasta que el placer los atrapó por completo, haciéndolos gritar y arañarse.  
—Dios… Fleur me matará si se entera de lo que hemos hecho en su sofá —suspiró Harry recostado sobre Draco, sentía las manos del chico acariciándole la espalda, de pronto se sentía muy relajado, con ganas de quedarse dormido allí mismo.  
—Pudimos ir a tu habitación, pero como eres tan desesperado… —respondió Draco, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y sintiéndose en paz al fin —¿Estás seguro de que no volverán pronto? Tu amigo Bill me odia y no estará contento de encontrarme a medio vestir en su sofá.  
—No, no volverán hasta la tarde, yo soy siempre el último en salir y… —y entonces Harry recordó qué era lo que él estaba haciendo antes de que Draco llegara.  
—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry saltaba de su regazo y comenzaba a recoger la ropa.  
—Demonios. Tengo ensayo y ya voy tarde, en una hora tengo que estar allí y solo el bus hasta la estación de tren demora quince minutos, luego tengo que esperar el tren y… —Harry miró hacia abajo, sus pantalones arrugados y su vientre manchado —, demonios, debo ducharme de nuevo y… —y entonces Draco lo tomó de los brazos y lo besó.  
—Estresado te ves muy sexy —sonrió Draco soltándolo y recogiendo su propia camiseta —, ahora me mostraras tu baño, nos ducharemos, rápidamente, juntos, luego me ensañarás tu habitación, donde te cambiarás de ropa y tomaremos un taxi, llegarás a tiempo.  
—Los taxis son muy caros aquí, más caros que en Londres.  
—Lo sé —suspiró Draco mientras seguía a Harry al baño y se terminaba de quitar la ropa —, es increíble que cueste tanto.  
Pronto ambos se metieron bajo el chorro de agua fresca y se ducharon, juguetearon un poco, pero se controlaron lo suficiente porque no tenían tiempo para nada más.  
—Y entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —preguntó Harry con algo de miedo, mientras iban caminando por la calle, en busca de un taxi para llegar al teatro.  
—¿No te lo dije? —preguntó Draco, siendo guiado por Harry, pues él no conocía para nada el lugar donde tomar taxis.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—No tengo fecha de vuelta. No tengo que volver a Londres, he venido a quedarme contigo.  
Harry dejó de caminar y eso hizo que Draco se detuviera también, antes de decir nada, saltó sobre Draco y lo besó con fuerza, a Draco no le importó que estuvieran en la calle o que alguien los viera, envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos y correspondió al beso.  
—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te besen en público pero…  
—Creo que me está empezando a gustar eso de que me saltes encima, no importa el lugar —le respondió Draco, sonriente.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y sonrió también. Draco se veía tan liberado y tan contento, y era maravilloso.  
—¿Y qué es lo que harás aquí en Paris? —preguntó Harry cuando subieron al taxi.  
—No lo sé, la verdad, Paris es enorme… ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero será algo que yo quiera hacer, algo que me haga sentir contento.  
—¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasará si no me renuevan el contrato, o si me contratan de otro país o sí…?  
—Entonces lo veremos, Harry, da un paso a la vez. Lo importante, lo que tienes que saber es que te quiero, y estoy aquí por eso, porque quiero estar a tu lado, si en un año te mandan a China, créeme que iré contigo, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien.  
Harry sonrió de lado y se pegó a él, por el retrovisor pudo ver la mirada del taxista, seguramente tan sorprendido y maravillado por aquella declaración como él.  
—Yo también te quiero, Draco, y mucho.  
—Y eso es lo que importa —asintió Draco, disfrutando del paisaje de Paris con Harry a su lado, al fin.

  
_You're a carousel_   
_You're a wishing well_   
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_   
_You're a mystery_   
_You're from outer space_   
_You're every minute of my every day_

_And I can't believe_   
_That I'm your man_   
_And I get to kiss you baby_   
_Just because I can_   
_Whatever comes our way_   
_We'll see it through_   
_And you know_   
_That's what our love can do_   


  
*

 

Song:  
Michael Bublé  
Everything  
<http://minus.com/ls2Qq8B5D1GuY>  


* * *

  
[[1]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftnref1) ¿Quién es?

  
[[2]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftnref2) Hola, estoy buscando a Harry, Harry Potter

  
[[3]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftnref3) ¿Quién lo busca?

  
[[4]](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/69306.html#_ftnref4) Draco Malfoy, soy un amigo de Londres.

Nota adicional: Perdonen mi francés, =)

  
**Tags:**  [# fluffyfest 2013](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/tag/%23%20fluffyfest%202013), [fic](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  



	10. EPÍLOGO

 

  
**Epílogo:**

_This isn't sometimes_   
_yeah, its for always_   
_if I'm gonna love you wit all of my heart_   
_and if there is no more time,_   
_this always remains._   
_even as the world spins itself apart..._   


  
El jardín estaba lleno de gente, todos ataviados con sus mejores trajes, el toldo era blanco y dejaba sentir el calor y la luz del sol brillante de mediados de julio. Los invitados miraban atentamente hacia el frente, donde dos hombres se tomaban las manos, mientras un tercer hombre hablaba acerca del amor y el compañerismo; de lo difícil que era algunas veces encontrar a aquella persona que nos complementa, a nuestra alma gemela, y de lo importante que era, una vez encontrada, cuidarla y conservarla.  
Algunos, no solo las chicas, soltaban lágrimas por la emoción, mientras los novios se juraban fidelidad, amor y respeto; todos los que estaban allí habían sido testigos, de una u otra manera, del nacimiento de su amor, de la forma en que habían empezado y cómo esa relación se había hecho mucho más estrecha y fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

  
_cuz i remember them days i waited so patiently_   
_for god to bring someone who's gonna be good to me_   
_and then he blessed my soul_

_well, i traveled a long way_   
_and it took a long time to find you..._   
_but i finally found you..._   


  
Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los novios se besaron suavemente, mientras todos aplaudían; entonces, mientras bajaban a saludar uno a uno a sus amigos, las notas de un violín, tocando una lenta balada, los envolvió, Dean y Seamus voltearon a ver a Harry un instante, que hizo un ligero asentimiento y continuaron su camino. Todos los rodearon para saludarlos, todos menos Draco, que permaneció junto a Harry, acompañándolo.  
Draco movía los dedos lentamente dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, observando a Dean y Seamus, ambos vestidos de manera elegante con sus trajes oscuros y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras saludaban a todos sus amigos. Ellos, Harry y él, irían al final, después de todos los demás, luego de que Harry terminé de tocar.  
—Te salió genial, pero… estaba pensando, Harry —le dijo Draco, luego de que este terminara de tocar — si sigues tocando en la boda de todos tus amigos, vas a perder dinero.  
—No te pongas en plan ambicioso ahora, Draco —protestó Harry, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura del chico. Tras tanto tiempo juntos, este se había acostumbrado al contacto físico en público y nunca protestaba.  
—No me pongo en plan ambicioso, me pongo en plan práctico —Draco le dio un beso en los labios a Harry y sonrió —es la labor de un representante.  
—Gracias,  _querido representante_. Ahora vamos a saludar a los tórtolos, ¿qué te parece?  
—Perfecto.

  
_i remember all them lonely days_   
_i traveled out on my own_   
_then you brought me everything_   
_ya made my house a home_   
_if its not the real deal then i dont know it_   
_cuz it show does feel, and i think it sho does show_

_i remember all them days i waited so patiently_   
_until god brought someone who's gonna be good to me_   
_and he blessed my soul..._   


  
Harry y Draco nunca dejaron de agradecerle a Seamus que aquella tarde le dijera a Draco dónde estaba Harry, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por ellos, y desde entonces, pese a los tiempos difíciles que tuvieron que pasar, a algunas mudanzas imprevistas y a la diferencia de opiniones, no volvieron a separarse. Harry era un músico bastante solicitado y con el tiempo dejó que fuera Draco quien negociara sus contratos y presentaciones, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se volvió su representante. Eso fue bueno para Draco porque, pese a no faltarle el trabajo, no conseguía encontrar algo que lo apasionara de verdad, hasta que empezó a representar a artistas más jóvenes, que recién iniciaban su carrera y necesitaban ayuda. Sin proponérselo realmente, terminó teniendo una empresa dedicada a la representación de músicos. Lo bueno era que con ese tipo de trabajo podía disponer de tiempo libre y de flexibilidad de horario, para estar con Harry.  
Viajaron y vivieron por varias partes del mundo, los padres de Draco nunca estuvieron muy contentos, pero al menos respetaban su decisión y eran corteses con su pareja. Ron y Hermione, que eran la familia de Harry, aprendieron a querer a Draco y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos de él también. Harry tocó en su boda y fue padrino de su primer hijo.   
Sentados en la mesa de los novios, mientras escuchaban los discursos de los novios y amigos de ellos, Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la acarició con cariño. El oficiante de la boda tenía razón, una vez que encuentras a tu alma gemela, a aquel que te complementa y que es capaz de sacarte de la oscuridad con solo su presencia, debes cuidarlo y poner todo tu empeño en conservarlo a tu lado.  
Harry volteó a ver a Draco, que lo miraba, y sonrió.  
—Te amo, Harry —susurró con cariño.  
  
Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, Draco, pese a no admitirlo nunca, solía ponerse un tanto sentimental en las bodas.  
  
  
  
—Te amo —respondió Harry.

  
_But, I traveled a long way_   
_And it took a long time..._   
_to find you...but, i did find you..._

_and he blessed my soul...._   


**Fin**

  
Song:  
Albama Shakes  
I Found You  
<http://minus.com/lJSpMUcFjeRuf>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios... espero que la historia les haya gustado...


End file.
